


Cut From the Same Cloth

by Geezfries



Series: Cut From the Same Cloth [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Tsunderes, just gotta squint, they there tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 82,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geezfries/pseuds/Geezfries
Summary: Kuroo x Reader“Kenma, your friend kinda rubs me the wrong way... no offense, but he kinda seems like an asshole.”“Why would that have offended me?” Kenma asked looking down at his phone, his brows creasing as he texts, and continues “but he’s not that bad he just comes off that way at first... It’s his face... he really can’t help it” he sighed sending another text.“If you say so”---Kuroo is determined to win over Kenma's new friend, who can't stand the sight of him (or so she says)and Kenma is trying his best to stay out of the whole mess.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Cut From the Same Cloth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131389
Comments: 239
Kudos: 534
Collections: oc self insertSI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Thank you for taking interest in "Cut From the Same Cloth" this is my very first fanfic and im honestly very nervous about posting, but i had this story in my head and i just needed to get it out.  
> Im not the best writer and i dont have a Beta or really anyone to go over my work so theres bound to be spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> I will be updating this story a minimum of once a week so expect multiple uploads within a few days some times... (or at least i plan to lol)  
> Most of the chapers will be SFW but there's going to be some with explicit content, so um... lookout for that.  
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments and feedback (but be kind, i am very soft)  
> Once again, Thank you!  
> -Pao aka Geezfries.

The obnoxious sound of the alarm on my phone woke me with a jolt. It was only on its third ding, but my finger was already on the off button. My head felt like a sack of bricks and I’m pretty sure the bags on my eyes were in full bloom. Even though I’d come back to Japan four days ago, the time change was still kicking my ass. I was up till a ridiculous hour talking with my friends back in New York, and had to pay the price.  
  
“I heard the alarm, be down here in 20 minutes or else you won’t have time for breakfast!” dad yelled from downstairs.  
  
“I know!” I yelled back, eyes still half closed, with only one leg out of bed.  
  
Ding!  
  
I grabbed my phone to check who could possibly be texting this early.  
  
 **[Kenma]: Hey, I’m pretty sure you should be awake by now, I’m gonna swing by in 30 mins. Be ready.**  
  
 **[Y/N]: K, see you then!**  
  
“I’m not ready,” I thought, finally dragging myself off the bed. I went about my morning routine as quickly as possible and made sure that the bags under my eyes were at least semi-covered before making my way downstairs.  
  
“Oh, you look adorable in your uniform!” my grandma rushed over to me, placing her hands on my cheeks. “It reminds me of your grade school years here!” she said almost choking on her words.”  
  
“Grandma please don’t cry this early in the morning.” I placed my hands over her hers.  
  
“I’m not going to, I’m just very happy to have you both back here with me.” she smiled, the lines near her eyes deepening.  
  
“and we’re glad to be here ma, but right now [Y/N] has to eat breakfast or she’ll be late for the first day of school.” My dad said walking over a plate and putting it in my hand.  
  
“Now eat,” he handed me a spoon. “Kenma-kun should be here any minute now.”

I did as I was told and ate as much as I could until I heard a light knock on the door. I quickly placed my dish in the sink and headed towards the door and put on my shoes. “well I’m off!” I called out.  
  
“Have a great first day!” my dad yelled back from somewhere in the house, “Say hi to Kenma-kun for me!”  
  
“Good luck honey!” my grandma chimed from the kitchen.  
  
“Thank you!” I said and headed out the door.

  
Standing on the other side was my childhood friend, Kenma Kozume. Even though I’d been back in the country for a few days we hadn’t gotten a chance to catch up in person. Seeing him made me a bit emotional, I was flooded with memories of our childhood. Even though I moved away Kenma and I always stayed present in each other’s lives, we would play video games together, it’s not like the time difference mattered when it came to Kenma, the boy hardly ever slept anyway.  
  
“Kenma! I beamed and hugged him; my forehead only made it up to his nose. He stiffened at first and then relaxed as I let go.  
  
“[Y/N]” he said in a deadpan voice with a soft smile.  
  
“Your hair!” I pointed at the blonde that made up 3/4th of his shoulder length hair. “I love it!”  
  
“Thank you” he said with a slight blush and pushed one side behind his ear. “we should get walking now; I really don’t want to be late.”  
  
“ah, sorry! Let’s get going.” I said as we began to walk.  
  
The walk to school was interesting, seeing my old neighborhood and how much it’d changed made a bit sad. I pointed out things that had changed and Kenma would give me a short history lesson on how all these new shops came to be, only briefly looking up from his Nintendo Switch occasionally.  
  
“so… [Y/N], how’s your mom doing in New York.” Kenma asked hesitantly about halfway through the walk.  
  
Thinking about my mother instantly filled me with rage, and I quickly snuffed the thoughts back down.  
  
“I would much rather not talk about it.” I said faking a smile.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Kenma apologized looking up from his game slowly.  
  
“Oh no, it’s okay you didn’t upset me,” I lied. “The more pressing issue here, is how the hell are you on that level already?” I said quickly changing the subject while pointing at the console screen. “The game came out two days ago!”  
  
“Dedication.” He explained, focusing on his game once more.  
  
I laughed and we continued our walk-in silence for the most part. The closer we got to school the more my stomach turned. As the school gates came into view, it dawned on me. Everyone at the school probably knew each other because they grew up together, even the first years as well because most of them went to the same middle school. Thankfully I was at least in the same class as Kenma. But still, making new friends was never my strong suit. My anxious internal monologue was quickly interrupted by a tall dark-haired boy who suddenly invaded my personal space. The closeness of his bright Hazel eyes to mine caught me completely off guard and I nearly fell backwards. His hand extended to steady me, but I swatted it away, quickly regaining my balance.  
  
“Oh, hey Kuroo” Kenma said, not bothering to look up from his game.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Kuroo’s POV~**  
  
Kenma was running a bit late which was unusual, but what was even more unusual was that he asked for a personal day and skipped out of the first volleyball team meeting of the school year which was this morning. He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, and he was nowhere in sight.  
  
“I swear if that nerd skipped out because he stayed up to play that dumb game” I said out loud to myself. Kenma wasn't usually irresponsible but this particular game has been consuming him. I sighed looking down at the time on my phone, there was no point in texting him to ask where he was because if he was playing that he surely wouldn’t answer.  
  
I walked past the lockers and made my way to the front gate to wait for him. All these first years making their way into the school look absolutely petrified, I swear I could almost see the green in their faces. I chuckled to myself and thought about how nervous I’d been on my first day.  
  
“Dude why do you always look like you’re scheming something evil?” I turned at the sound of the voice and was met with Yaku’s disappointed face.  
  
“This is literally just my face,” I said confused. “ I’m not even doing anything?”  
  
“That’s even worse somehow,” Yaku said, disgust showing in his face. His expression made me laugh which only deepened his disapproval. After a moment he sighed and continued hesitantly. “Leah-Chan was asking for you…”  
  
“Oh god not this again!” I cut him off mid sentence, “ I hooked up with her one time at a party this summer, she has to stop.” I sighed, running my hands through my hair in frustration.  
  
“Well that’s on you” Yaku said matter-of-factly, “That's what you get for always leading girls on.”  
  
“Well excuse me for casually making out with someone at a social gathering, and expecting them to not want a marriage proposal the next day” I countered, sarcasm lacing each word.  
  
“Kuroo, how about you try to be less of a dick and more considerate to these girls. You know what you’re doing I don’t think it’s...” Yaku started but my attention was drawn elsewhere.  
  
I’d finally spotted Kenma in the incoming crowd and did a double take. I must’ve be dreaming... or it was some sort of mirage.. it looked like Kenma... it sounded like Kenma... but it was being _social_ with a _girl_ no less and a _hot_ one at that. Completely ignoring yaku who was still going on about how much respect women juice he drinks, I walked over to them.  
  
“I’m still talking, you dick!” Yaku shouted after me, but I paid him no mind. I needed to make sure that this wasn’t in fact a robot friend that Kenma had secretly built himself over the summer, so I walked right up and leaned in real close to inspect.  
  
“Hey kuroo” Kenma deadpanned without looking up from his game.  
  
I looked hard at the girl and her (“E/C”) eyes looked up at me with terror. My god... this was a real human girl and she was so hot. She had (“H/C”) that framed her round face perfectly, cutest nose and plump lips. She was short, shorter than Kenma at least, and had curves in all the right places. The school’s uniform looked like it was tailored to accentuate her body, she was a doll.  
  
My closeness must've startled her and she quickly took a step back nearly falling. I reached out to help her regain her balance and she swatted my hand away.  
  
“Hey!, personal space! Ever heard of it” she yelled with a ticked off look.  
  
“Sorry just trying to see if you’re a real person or not” i put my arms up in defence.  
  
“Huh?” She said in confusion.  
  
“He thought you might’ve been a robot or something because apparently I can't have other human friends” Kenma explained, still not looking up from his game.  
  
“Well I mean.. I haven’t ever actually seen you interact with a girl willingly much less one who looks like this” I teased, shooting her a grin.  
  
Kenma rolled his eyes and said “Kuroo, this is a childhood friend of mine [L/N] [Y/N], [Y/N] this is Kuroo Tetsurou my best friend.”  
  
“A pleasure” I smiled down at her.  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
She glared.  
  
_Oh messing with her is going to be almost too easy, thank you Kenma. You brought me a gift from the gods! This is going to be so much fun._  
  
“Can we move on now, I don’t want to be late to homeroom,” Kenma said, finally putting his game away.  
  
“Alright then, I’ll see you later...” I gave him a look that told him that I expected a full rundown on this girl and what the hell is going on as soon as possible.  
  
“Sure,” Kenma said, walking away.  
  
“Bye [Y/N]” I said, shooting her a smile.  
  
She glared once more and without a word followed behind kenma.  
  
_Very fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe... im impatient and already had this chapter done... so why not post it :)

“Kenma your friend kinda rubs me the wrong way... no offense but he kinda seems like an asshole”  
  
“Why would that have offended me?” Kenma asked looking down at his phone, his brows creased as he texted and continued “but he’s not that bad he just comes off that way at first... It’s his face... he really can’t help it” he sighed sending another text.  
  
“If you say so”  
  
As we entered the classroom, people stared, they were also confused as to how or why Kenma was interacting with me. He didn't seem to notice, and if he did he completely ignored them. I on the other hand could feel my face turning red as their stares continued. Kenma took a seat near the back of the room and I sat next to him. Realizing I now had a seat by window at school in japan,i laughed to myself _Im an anime protagonist._ Kenma gave me questioning look but before i had a chance to explain my dumb joke, the teacher walked in.  
  
“Good morning class!” A petite middle aged woman with shoulder length hair said putting a stack of papers down on her desk.  
  
“Good morning!” the class called back to her. She took a moment to organize herself before she spoke again.  
  
“I hope everyone had a wonderful summer break! It’s great to see everyone's faces again. Most of you already know me but for those who I've not had the pleasure of instructing, my name is Mrs. Ito,” She gave a soft smile. “I will be your homeroom teacher for the duration of the year. You are all second years now, this is going to be an exciting year for you all, and I look forward to spending it with you.” She paused again to look at everyone’s faces. “A lot of you have been classmates since grade school and know each other very well, but…” she trailed off, and smiled when my eyes met hers. “We have a new transfer student this year, she came all the way from New York City.” As she said this everyone turned to face me, I could feel the blood pooling in my cheeks as a blush crept on my face. “[L/N]-Chan, why don’t you stand up and introduce yourself.  
  
 _Are you fucking kidding me… is this for real right now?_ It's almost like I jinxed myself this morning. Even though i wasn’t exactly “shy” public speaking or really just having a big group of people giving me their undivided attention gave me so much anxiety. I constantly told myself “whats the worse that could happen, you say something dumb and they laugh? Just get over it!” but that was much easier said than done. I got up slowly, and looked straight ahead at the teacher, if I focused on one person and pretended she was the only one looking at me I could get through this.  
  
“Hello everyone, im [L/N], [Y/N] and i just moved here from New York City, i'm originally from here but i moved away when i was really young so i probably don't remember any of you, as you wont remember me. But i look forward to being your classmate for the next two years.” i said in one breath and quickly sat down. My palms felt clammy against the desk and I could still feel people's eyes on me as they tried to rack their brains to see if they had any memory of the younger me.  
  
“Thank you [Y/N]-Chan, im sure your classmates feel the same way” Ms. Ito said politely before switching gears, “Now, i'm going to hand you your official class schedule..” She continued but I stopped listening when I noticed Kenma’s eyes fixed on me.  
  
“...what?” I whispered, but he just continued to stare, his brow creasing as if he was trying to solve a math problem in his head. “Ok, you’re freaking me out now,” I frowned and he still said nothing. After a few seconds I turned my head back to the teacher who was still monologuing at the front of the room, but was still very aware of the hole Kenma was burning into the side of my head with his gaze. After a few agonizing minutes he finally spoke up.  
  
“[Y/N]...” Kenma spoke softly, I turned my head to meet his eyes and tilted my head cueing him to continue. “I'm glad you’re here… it's gonna be an interesting year.” he smiled.  
  
“I- thats all? You’re so weird dude." I laughed quietly.

♥♥♥

The rest of the day flew by, mostly because I was completely lost and just kept following Kenma around like a lost puppy. Wherever we went we would get stares but since Kenma always had his head down glued to his phone he didn't seem to notice, or maybe he just didn't care. By the time classes were over for the day I was starting to not care myself.  
  
“Are we heading home now? i got up slowly from my chair and threw my arms over my head in a stretch.  
  
“Uh.. No, well I have practice now…” he was looking down at his phone at the notification that had just come in, he muttered something that sounded like “idiot” and shook his head before continuing “So, i'm gonna head there.” he said, grabbing his bag.  
  
“Oh…” I looked around awkwardly. I really didn’t want to walk home by myself, especially not on my first day. I would probably end up getting lost like an idiot and my grandma would have to come get me or something. But that wasn’t Kenma’s problem, he had his commitments so i was just going to have to deal with it. Noticing my internal struggle Kenma spoke.  
  
“[Y/N]... you could come to practice with me if you’d like, and we can walk home together afterwards.”  
  
“R-really?” _Wouldn't it be kind of rude of me to intrude on their first practice of the year especially when i don’t know anyone there?_ Once again Kenma read my mind.  
  
“No one will mind, you’ll see.” he said with a small smile.  
  
“Ok then, lets see you in action!” I laughed.  
  
“Oh, just a bit of a warning” he deadpanned, “They’re all idiots.”  
  
“Wow, a bunch of teenage boys being idiots, a sight i've never seen.” i said sarcastically.  
  
“I did warn you,” he walked away.  
  
“It’s so weird, I still can’t wrap my head around you playing a sport, first the hair and now this? you really have changed.” I teased, following behind him.  
  
“It’s not a big deal.”  
  
And with that, we made our way to the one of the gyms the boys volleyball team used for practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer.

**_~Kuroo’s POV~_**  
  
  
  
As soon as I saw their heads disappear into the crowd I pulled out my phone.  
  
**[K]: Dude what the F U C K !?!!?!?  
  
[Pudding Head]: ?  
  
[K]: Dont play dumb now. You skip the meeting and show up with a girl who looks like that, who's casually calling you by your first name!?  
  
[K]: Should i start planning the wedding?  
  
[K]: what will you name your kills  
  
[K]: Kids*  
  
[Pudding Head]: stop being an idiot. Like I said before, [Y/N] is a friend. Plus I saw the look in your eyes. I already know what you’re up to…  
  
[K]: Oh? You do?  
  
[Pudding Head]: Yes, she doesn’t have a boyfriend. But she’s not the type of girl who’ll just hook up with a random guy.  
  
[K]: Wow Kenma, You think that’s all i'm interested in? I see the type of person you think I am… I AM HURT.  
  
[Pudding Head]: Do whatever you want with that information. Just dont do anything stupid.**  
  
I sighed putting my phone away. He’s right, i can’t do anything stupid. Even from that small interaction i witnessed between them this morning i could see how much his guard was down when he was around her. She must be special if Kenma was making this much of a fuss. I guess I'll have to behave myself, how hard could that be?  
  
I looked down at my phone and noticed the time, crap! I'm gonna be late now. I quickly entered the school once again and easily maneuvered my way through the crowd. I was about half way up a flight of stairs when i heard it.  
  
“Kuroo-Senpai!” a sickenly sweet voice called after me.  
  
_Ugh not now!_ I groaned and sped up, now skipping steps to try and put distance between us. I was hoping she thought I just hadn’t heard her.  
  
My plan worked because she didn’t call after me again, and I was now in the safety of my homeroom.  
  
“You were almost late idiot, how’d you manage that?” Yaku huffed.  
  
_Well, mostly safe._  
  
“I had business to attend to,” my breath was still shaky from running up the stairs.  
  
“What girl are you harassing now?” Yaku aked in disgust.  
  
“I can’t catch a break?” I threw my hands up in mock frustration.  
  
“... anyway” Yaku said after a moment with an eyeroll, “Did you manage to find out why Kenma wasn’t at the meeting this morning?”  
  
“You’re not gonna believe-” i started, but was immediately cut off by the professor entering the room. Yaku shot me a confused look. I raised my index finger and mouthed “You’ll see” with a grin. This only deepened his confused look.  
  
For the remainder of Homeroom all i could think about was [Y/N], how pretty she was, how cute she looked laughing with kenma, and how even cuter she looked when her eyes met mine full of annoyance. I thought about how amazing her body looked in the school's uniform especially as she walked away, her ass looked absolutely spectacular. But mainly I thought about how I would love to feel those soft full lips on mine and how I wanted them to say my name over and over.  
  
“Yo.. you okay” Yaku whispered, cutting my train of thought.  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“Dude, your face is all red.”   
  
_Shit._  
  
Maybe behaving myself isn't going to be so easy.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you streaming tonight?” I asked Kenma as we turned a corner nearing the gym.  
  
“Probably… why?” his voice was soft.  
  
“My friends back in NYC love to watch you, they haven't stopped bugging me about possibly playing with you.”  
  
“Oh…” he said, a small blush peeking out of his cheeks.  
  
“Oh my god! Look at you all happy to have fans.” I teased poking cheek as he pushed the double doors to the gym open.  
  
“Shut up.” he sbrushed my hand away.  
  
I was mid laugh when I realized I had 11 pairs of eyes on me. I turned and I was met with the gazes of Nekoma’s volleyball team. A particular set of golden eyes caught mine, and I was instantly annoyed. _Oh come on! This isn't fair, why did he have to be here too!?_ That idiot, he’d caught me off guard this morning but, i was well prepared for his idiocy now.  
  
For a moment I watched everyone’s reaction. Amongst the crowd, there was a boy about Kenma’s height with ginger hair, his mouth wide open and kept looking back and forth between Kenma and i, and Kuroo. Kuroo smiled back at him smugly and as if to say “I told you so.” There was also another boy with a blonde mohawk who had his hands to face and looked like he’d just seen a ghost, and a very tall boy with silver hair who was frozen in place and looked like his brain had just malfunctioned.  
  
“Kenma, what the hell?” The boy with the mohawk yelled incredulously.  
  
“Language Yamamoto!” the ginger boy snapped.  
  
“Sorry Yaku-senpai, but look! Are you not seeing what i'm seeing?” Yamamoto pointed at me like I was a prize on a gameshow.  
  
**_They’re._**  
  
“I'm pretty sure we can all see her” a tall boy with spiky brown hair said in a teasing tone.  
  
“I thought you were just messing with me,” The orange haired boy said, turning to Kuroo.  
  
“Why would i do that?” Kuroo laughed.  
  
“Because you’re bored and an asshole, and your track record would agree with me.” Yaku said, shoving a volleyball at his chest.  
  
**_All._**  
  
“Wow, Kenma your girlfriend is pretty.” the tall silver haired boy spoke up finally.  
  
“Pretty is an understatement! She's hot, damn Kenma i didn’t think you had it in you… Kinda owe someone money now...” Yamamoto laughed, and Yaku smacked him in the back of the head  
  
**_Idiots._**  
  
“Pay him no mind... he’s a little slow,” Yaku said, walking over to me smiling.  
  
Kenma’s telepathy kicked in once again.  
  
“I told you.” he said to me with a sigh. “She’s not my girlfriend. This is [L/N], [Y/N] she’s a friend and she's gonna be staying for practice today, if you all dont mind.”  
  
I smiled politely at everyone,not sure how to handle all the attention pointed my way but I made sure to avoid _his_ eyes.  
  
“Of course we don't mind, any _friend_ of yours is welcome, but run it by coach first.” Yaku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Yeah i was hoping he’d be here already.” Kenma's eyes scanned the gym.  
  
“Well, since you’re gonna be staying we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Yaku Moriuske, I'm the Libero for the team, very nice to meet you.” he extended his hand and gave me a very soft smile. Oh this one isn't so bad, i thought placing my hand in his and shaking it.  
  
“Nice to meet you as well.” I said finally letting go of his hand. In this fashion, all of the team members came up and introduced themselves, they all seemed nice, some were more eager than others, but overall they all seemed sweet. Kuroo approached me last, the dumb smirk already plastered on his face.  
  
“Kuroo Tetsurou, Middle Blocker… Captain.”  
  
He would be.  
  
I laughed.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Kuroo questioned.  
  
“You don't strike me as the captain type.” I met his gaze .  
  
“Oho? Look who finally speaks.” he mused  
  
“I just can't believe they would let an idiot be the head of a team.” I tried to match his annoying grin.  
  
“Do they know each other?” lev asked Kenma quietly.  
  
“Met this morning.” Kenma explained with absolutely zero interest.  
  
“How did he manage to get someone he just met this riled up?” Yaku marvelled.  
  
“If not me, then who?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Hmmm… I don't know, I think Yaku-Senpai seems more the type.” I smiled sweetly.  
  
Yaku’s ego swelled, he was beaming.  
  
That seemed to have struck a nerve in Kuroo.  
  
“Yaku is all bark and no bite, It takes a lot more than a big mouth to run this team.” Kuroo smirked but the annoyance was apparent in his eyes.  
  
“Hey!?” Yaku tried to cut in.  
  
“Aren't you gonna stop them?” Kai asked.  
  
“Not my problem.” Kenma waved him off.  
  
“Sure, sure… whatever you have to tell yourself.” I teased.  
  
“I'm sure you'll see it during practice, but….” he brought his face down so that we were eye level, “if you want me to personally show you why i'm in charge, just say the word.” He whispered the last part. Sending a shiver down my spine.  
  
“You wish, bedhead.” I turned away before the blush was apparent on my face.  
  
He began to retort something but was cut off by the sound of the gym doors swinging open, Everyone’s attention was drawn by the sound. It was two men who I could only assume were the coaches.  
  
Kenma quietly walked over and began talking to them, he turned his head a little as he motioned in my direction and the coaches followed his gaze. There was some nodding from coaches and then laughing. Kenma shifted uncomfortably before beckoning me over. I quickly went over and was introduced to both coaches. They agreed there would be no issues with me staying for practice.  
  
“I'm just glad to see Kenma has friends outside of this club.” was all coach Nekomata said while walking me over to the chairs set up on the side of the court.  
  
Once practice started, it was like a switch was flipped. All (well most.) of the goofiness these boys had seemed to have disappeared. They were all focused working extremely hard, even Kenma, although he looked miserable Kuroo seemed to be doing a good job of motivating him to keep up with the rest of them.  
  
_Cute._  
  
No! Not cute, I told myself. He's a cocky jerk.  
  
After a few warmups and laps around the gym, they began to play a game against one another. It was then that I saw what Kuroo meant about his undeniable leadership skills. All throughout the game he was calling out to his teammates on either side of the net, encouraging them and correcting them. They were all so in sync, and their ability to keep the ball in play was impressive. But what amazed me the most was watching Kenma play, everyone on the team had the utmost respect for him and constantly followed his instructions just as much as Kuroo’s.  
  
I smiled to myself.  
  
“Yeah, they’re a pretty incredible group of young men.” Coach Nekomata spoke up from beside me with a knowing smile on his lips. I was about to respond when suddenly someone shouted Kuroo’s name and my head automatically shifted to where he was in the court.  
  
Kenma had set the ball swiftly, and in an instant Kuroo was in the air. My eyes trailed up his muscular legs and torso taking note of the small section of his abdomen that was exposed as he extended his body to spike the ball. When my eyes finally reached his face, his eyes caught mine for a second and he gave a knowing smirk as his hand made contact with the ball, sending it directly into the ground so hard that the impact echoed throughout the gym.  
  
My body went hot instantly.  
  
_Fuck._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall!  
> So im gonna be pretty busy with finals so i do think ill be able to update again this week. I've been pretty backed up on school work so now i have to make up for it lol.  
> But also i just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has interacted with this story, be it via comment, kudos, or bookmark. This is my first story so the fact that anyone is even reading it and even better LIKING it means the world to me, so thank you all sooooooooo much! and please please please continue to interact!  
> once again, sorry for not being able to update more this week.  
> AH! also sorry if the pacing is a bit slow i promise i'll get to the good~ stuff soon!

**_~Kuroo’s POV~_ **

Practice was just wrapping, everyone was doing their part to clean up the gym and put all of the equipment back in its place, and I had just finished having a conversation with Coach about our expectations for the rest of the year when I noticed that the rest of the team was gathered around Kenma. 

_Oh no._

With a sigh I made my way over to try and save my duo haired friend.

“Ok but how cool would it be to _finally_ have a female manager?” Yamamoto whined.

“And a hot one at that! c’mon Kenma _please_ ask her!” Inuoka pleaded and the rest of the team joined in taking turns backing their point. Kenma gave me a pleading look to which I shrugged because it might not be a bad idea. 

Or because i really, really, really want her to stick around…

With a defeated sigh and a quick “fine.” Kenma let the rest of the team guide him to where [Y/N] was sitting patiently, scrolling on her phone. She was engrossed in whatever was on the screen because by the time she looked up we were towering over her and her eyes went wide like a deer caught in headlights.

_Adorable._

Yamamoto pushed Kenma forward, and the look of shock was replaced with a confused one.

“[y/n],” Kenma started, “The team wanted to know if you’d consider applying for the manager position.”

“Oh?” she shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah,” Kenma continued, “It’s honestly not a super hard job, you just oversee that everything runs smoothly by taking notes on games and helping with set ups or handing things during time outs, and other stuff like that.” 

“I- i appreciate the opportunity,” She looked up at everyone “but i just got here. I dont think it’s the brightest idea. I wanna make sure that I get the hang of classes and adjust properly. It’ll take some time for that to happen…” She trailed off, and a blush began to creep up on her cheeks. “Plus i don't know all that much about volleyball…” her voice was small.

_How can someone be this adorable!?_

The rest of the team must've had similar thoughts because immediately they bagan apologizing intensely. Kenma was still caught in the middle of it all and his discomfort was clear on his face, he was close to snapping.

“Oi! That's enough!” I clapped to get their attention and they back off at once. “We all have places to be, and things to do so let's get moving. Lev, Inuoka, it's your turn to organize the equipment room… make sure you lock up after you finish!” and with that everyone sprung to action.

“Kenma, lets go.” I patted his hair, and [Y/N] was visibly confused.

“He lives next door to me.” Kenma explained.

She groaned.

♥♥♥

“So, Y/N…” I started while we were making our way home. Kenma was walking slightly ahead, head bent and engrossed in his game. She was trailing behind him trying to keep busy on her phone. “What did I do to make you hate me so much?” I feigned a hurt look.

Silence.

“Oh, C’mon! You can't just undress a man with your eyes during practice and then ignore him.” I teased.

She froze for a moment and then swiftly turned to look at me dead-on, her face was bright red already telling me that whatever she was going to say was a lie.

“I didn’t do that!” she hissed.

“Did too~”

“Did not!”

“Why don’t you answer my question then?” I challenged.

Her eyes narrowed before she spoke, “You have no regard for personal space”

“Hm.”

“You’re rude,”

“Ok.”

“Every interaction i’ve had with you all you’ve tried to do is push my buttons, like right now.”

I laugh.

“It's apparent that you’re _that_ guy who only wants one thing from girls…” she trailed off awardly.

“Hmm”

“and your face is annoying, you always look like you’re plotting something.” I waited for her to add more to the list, but she didn't.

“Oh, is that all?” I asked genuinely surprised, Yaku's list went on for at least 10 minutes.

“Y-yes?” the confusion was clear on her face.

“Ok.” and with that I looked forward to the road ahead.

“Ok!?” She stopped in front of me, blocking the way. “What the hell is this? What was the point of asking then?” her face was scrunched up, eyebrows creased and lips pursed. _Cute_. It made me want to grab her cheeks and squish the tension away.

“I just wanted to know.” I shrugged.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and spoke calmly. “I hate you so much.” and with that she turned on her heel and continued walking.

“Is that why you can’t stop thinking about me, and had your eyes all over me during practice~” I called after her. She flipped me off without looking back.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

I would’ve caught up and continued, but I was enjoying the sight in front of me. The way the damn skirt swayed from side to side brushing against the back of her thighs, was a heavenly sight, but it mocking me. Oh what i wouldn't give to one day have my face squished between them. _Please stop._ I begged my brain in vain. 

We were about 5 houses away from Kenma’s when we suddenly stopped. It was a two story house much like the others in the neighborhood. The only person I knew lived here was the super sweet grandma that always handed out fruit to the neighborhood kids in the summertime.

“Thanks for everything.” she said to Kenma with a soft smile. He gave his version of a smile back, and she quickly grabbed him into a hug. My chest burst into flames. Kenma caught my eyes and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, I turned digging my nails into the palm of my hands. Without so much of a glance my way, [Y/N] turned and made her way inside the house.

Kenma walked away without a word, and I followed suit. We walked in silence for a minute before I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't say anything.

“So…” I began.

“This is the last time i'm saying this, I'm not interested.” There wasn't an ounce of enthusiasm in the statement. 

“I didn’t even say anything” I defended myself.

“You didn't have to, you looked like I'd just stolen food off your plate.” His lips twitched upwards again.

“I did not!” I waved him off.

“I only did that because you’re being an absolute dork.”

“You’re evil… y’know that?” I sighed. “ What's so wrong about me being interested in a girl?”

“What’s wrong is that you’re _always_ interested in a girl, this one’s my friend… I just don't need drama, ok?” 

“Don't even worry about it.. There's a chance she genuinely hates me.” I sighed, forgetting for a moment to mask my disappointment.

“Yeah, you're right” he said with a small smile

“Hey! you're supposed to disagree, you ass!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall!! thank you to everyone who wished me luck on my finals ❤  
> I'm not quiet finished with school but im at least done with all the heavy stuff for now, so i finally had time to write.  
> I'm sorry for making you all wait!

The following weeks sort of flew by, my mind and body had finally adjusted properly to the time difference, so it was harder to stay up to talk to my friends back in New York. Since it was the weekend I made the effort to stay up, or more like they forced me to stay up by spamming my notifications. I had made the simple mistake of mentioning something annoying Kuroo did during our last video chat and apparently my face did a “thing” and they wouldn’t let me live it down.

**[ YERRR GANG ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]**

**[Soph]:** **Is he hot????? send pics!!!!!**

 **[Y/N]:** **I am not sending a picture, it doesn't matter how good he looks he's a dick.**

 **[Andi]:** **SO YOU ADMIT HE LOOKS GOOD LMFAOOO**

 **[Y/N]:** **the block button looking so beautiful right now.**

**[Soph]: AHSGAJDHDJ OH MY GOD**

**[Soph] *ATTACHMENT* (picture of Kuroo smiling, one arm wrapped around an annoyed looking kenma’s shoulder.)**

_Dorks._

**[Andi]: BITCH!?!? if you don't get on that NOW, i will fly myself to japan and sit myself on his lap.**

**[Y/N]: how tf did you find that!?!?!?** ****

**[Soph]: I found Kodzken’s IG profile through yours and then went through pictures he was tagged in which wasn't many,**

I snickered at them referring to kenma by that name.

**[Andi]: why is he so hot!?!**

**[Soph]: you did say they were best friends.**

**[Y/N]: fucking Stalkers.**

**[Andi]: Why are you wasting time!?!?!?! I would've already been on my knees.**

**[Soph]: ask him to borrow his knee pads**

**[Andi]: tell him more than one touch is ok ;)**

**[Y/N]: asdfghj i fucking hate ya’ll stop!!**

**[Soph]: tell him you’re willing to receive his balls**

**[Andi]:tell him he can practice spiking with your ass.**

**[Y/N]: i'm going to take a flight back to NYC just to strangle both of you. Be ready to square up on sight.**

**[Soph]: don't be mad bc ur too scared to tell him u want those big hand’s of his to choke you.**

**[Y/N]: Goodnight.**

**[Andi] its 1pm in in NYC luv.**

**[Y/N] good. Night.**

**[Soph]: LMFAOOO**

**[Andi]: looooove youuuuuu**

**[Y/N]: im telling kenma to block both of you.**

**[Soph]: nooooooooo**

**[Andi] wait!!!!! chill, stop pls dont.**

**[Y/N] :)**

**[Y/N] goodnight.**

I closed out of the conversation but the notifications from the chat still kept coming. So what if he was hot, I wasn't just about to give in. Admitting that i found myself thinking about him multiple times a day, (mostly because he had taken to following Kenma and i around in school whenever he had free time, just to pick fights with me.) felt like i was losing a game i didn't know i was playing to begin with.

I set my phone down on the nightstand beside my bed and laid back down on the bed, closing my eyes and hoping sleep would find me so that I didn't have to think about it anymore. My mind was just starting to get groggy when a thought forced it way to the forefront of my consciousness so violently that I immediately sat straight up. 

_Kuroo has instagram._

I was too focused on defending myself that it didn’t really register when Soph said it, but it was now all I could think about. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and opened up the app, following the same steps as Soph did until I found his profile. _Why am I doing this to myself?_ Oh yeah because i'm weak and he _is_ driving me crazy. I scrolled through all his pictures, most of them were of him during or after practice and Kenma could almost always be found somewhere in frame. There were some selfies and i'm glad to say the boy knew his angles (I mean with a face like that they were kind of all his angles.) There was a picture with who I could only assume is his dad because the resemblance was clear as day. Then there were pictures with a very peculiar looking boy, I mean he was also very attractive but his hair was silver and spiky and his eyes were an even lighter shade of gold than Kuroo’s. In one picture, kuroo was bent over mid laugh, right beside him was a dark haired boy who looked like he’d had just about enough of whatever was going on and the silver haired boy was smiling so hard it was almost infectious, i found myself smiling too. 

The real interesting part of it all was the comments. Under every single picture there were girls commenting, leaving all sorts of emojis and trying so hard to flirt it honestly grossed me out a little, and of course there we’re always replies from him grossly flirting right back. _Ew._ was all i could think as anger started to slowly boil up inside of me. I could only imagine what his DMs looked like. _Or….. you could find out first hand._ If i could choke the voice inside my head i would, but i settled by arguing that i was not _that_ far gone. The more i looked at the comments the more annoyed i got, so i shut off my phone and buried my head under a pillow and argued with the voice in my head until i fell asleep.

❤❤❤

In the morning I awoke to the smell of breakfast and the sounds of pots and pans. I checked the time on my phone and it was still midmorning. I laid there for a moment letting sleep fully leave my body. Once my stomach began to protest, I got up, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

“Mornin!” I hugged grandma from behind, she was still finishing something up on the stove.

“Good morning sweetie” she beamed. “Any plans for today? Hanging out with Kenma-Kun again?”

“No,” I said, stuffing a piece of bacon into my mouth. “He’s up in Miyagi, something about a training camp with an old rival school.”

“Hmm” She turned off the stove and set a pile of scrambled eggs in a bowl in front of me. We chatted over breakfast, I told her about how school was going and about my friends back in New York and how I missed them.

“Where’s dad?” i asked through my last bite of food.

“He said he had work to finish off at the office.”

“He has to stop working this hard.” i sighed

“Yeah…” she trailed off, silence lingering heavily in the air as my body began to tense. We were approaching a topic that neither of us really wanted to get into, I hoped she would drop it.

“Y’know” she said lightly, clearing some dishes from the table. “Your mother actually called…” she met my gaze expectantly. Of course she didn’t drop it.

Silence. I couldn't say anything, just the thought of her filled me with white hot anger. But I didn't want to blow up, not here, not on grandma. So I swallowed hard and dug my nails into my palms to anchor myself.

“She’s been trying to get in contact with you… says you’ve been avoiding her calls and messages.” her back was towards me and the only sound that filled the silence as she waited for my response was the running water in the sink.

“Grandma…” My voice was shaky, “i appreciate you for trying... but i'm not ready to talk about this just yet.” without waiting for a response I quickly made my way back upstairs. I grabbed my towel and headed towards the bathroom, I let the shower run for a few minutes as I tried to compose my breathing which was still shaking from rage. When I finally stepped under showerhead, the water was hot enough to sting on my skin. Then all at once, I let it out, the tears flowed but they we’re indistingishable from the constant flow of water falling from overhead. I cried until i the water turned cold and the sobs we’rent violently leaving me gasping for breath. 


	8. Chapter 8

After the team came back from Miyagi, all they could talk about during practice was the team they played against, Karasuno. 

“Their Libero was amazing!” Yaku beamed.

“And they had a female manager!” Yamamoto pouted, I stuck my tongue out at him. Lev gave a groan from the corner of the gym where he was sulking because he didn’t get to go, apparently not “ready” enough.

“But most importantly, we have to talk about that number 10 of theirs.” Inuoka declared, completely ignoring Lev.

“Ah, that shrimpy of theirs sure was something… at least Kenma seemed to think so.” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrow at Kenma.

“Shoyo is an interesting person…” Kenma said softly, slightly glaring at Kuroo.

“I’ll say~ You looked at him like you look at a new video game.” Kuroo laughed.

“I did not.” Kenma said with the smallest hint of a blush creeping up on his cheeks. My eyes went wide with realization. _Oh._ i needed to know about this immediately, but it clearly wasn’t the appropriate time, i didn’t want to make Kenma more uncomfortable than he already was, apparently that was Kuroo’s job.

“Did too~” Kuroo teased.

“Did. not.”

They went on like this until coach Nekomata called for everyone's attention in order to officially begin practice. Later that night, I texted him about it and all he said was that Shoyo Hinata was an interesting player and he looked forward to playing with him again. I didn't press further, knowing Kenma liked his privacy, but we both knew what he said was a lie. I saw the blush and he knew it.

❤❤❤

The next few weeks were fun, i felt like i had fully integrated myself into their little volleyball family, i no longer felt like an intruder or like they were only Kenma’s friends.The team began to hang out with Kenma and i during school hours, mostly Kuroo who couldn't seem to pass up the chance to annoy me to death, oblivious to the fact that his presence brought along with it glares in my direction. I mean after a few days seeing Kenma and I together people stopped staring, but every single time Kuroo was around I would receive stink eyes and eye rolls from girls and some guys as well. _It’s not like I'm asking him to be here!_ I wanted to yell at them, but instead I channeled my frustrations by arguing with Kuroo, I mean it was his fault that people were basically burning holes in the back of my head. The first and second years also joined us whenever they could in between classes. But my favorite times were usually before or after practice when we all got together to pick on Kuroo when he was being a dork, which turned out to be often.

First there was the ice cream incident. It all started just as practice was wrapping up and I'd made an absent minded comment that it’d been a while since I had ice cream.

“You want ice cream [Y/N]-chan?” Yamamoto rushed over, “I’ll buy you ice cream! I know the best spot.” his eyes were wide with hope.

“Quit trying to be a suck up” Yaku glared at him, dragging the mop swiftly across the gym floor.

“You’re just mad because _you_ want to get her ice cream” Yamamoto shot back.

“It’s okay, i really don't need ice cream.” I tried to backpedal from the mess that I was clearly heading into.

“Well why do _you_ get to buy her ice cream anyway?” Lev joined in, holding four volleyballs to his chest.

“Hush child this is an adult conversation.” Yamamoto waved him off.

“You’re literally talking about ice cream.” Lev rolled his eyes.

“It’s deeper than that.” Yamamoto raised a closed fist and looked off into the distance.

“It’s… really not” I laughed.

“Y’know what, how about we make this interesting.” Yaku smiled slyly.

_Oh no._

“I'm listening.” Yamamoto quirked an eyebrow.

I sighed.

“How about,” Yaku began, “We all get ice cream and whoever picks [Y/N]’s favorite gets to give it to her. We all pick differently so there's no repeats.”

“I like it, let's do it!” Yamamoto yelled.

“Sounds fair.” Lev said picking up a fifth ball somehow.

“Im down!” Inouoka yelled from across the gym.

“Me too.” Fukunaga mumbled quietly as he untied the net from the polls.

“Not you too, Fukunaga!” I shook my head at him with mock disappointment. He gave a small laugh.

“Well since you’re all joining, I might as well” Shibayama considered.

“Yeah.” Teshiro agreed.

“What are we all joining?” Kuroo asked, emerging from the equipment room, Kenma in tow.

“We’re all gonna try and guess [Y/N]’s favorite ice cream flavor, and whoever picks correctly gets to give her their ice cream .” Lev explained.

“Easy, I'm in.” he grinned.

“Of course you are.” Yaku gave him a dirty look, Kuroo countered by blowing him a kiss to mock him.

“Kenma you can't participate since you probably already know.” Yamamoto said.

“Wasn't interested.” Kenma said flatly.

“Right then it's settled.” Yaku smiled.

They quickly finished their cleanup up, and we made our way to a small mom and pop ice cream shop that was a 10 minute walk from the school. “Why are you going along with the mess?” Kenma asked as we waited outside the shop. The bickering from inside the store could be heard even with the door closed. I honestly felt bad for the girl behind the counter, I hoped they tipped her well, but I made a mental note to come back and apologize properly another day.

“It’s free ice cream?” i laughed.

“True.” I could hear the smile in his voice but his head was bent down facing his switch.

Just then, the shop door burst open and all the boys walked out one by one ice cream cones in hand. Kuroo, who had been holding two, handed a chocolate one to Kenma, he’d been trying to get back in Kenma’s good graces because of the Hinata Shoyo comment.

“Thanks.” Kenma said, trying to play his game with one hand now.

“Put the game away.” Kuroo scolded him, Kenma grumbled but put the console inside his jacket.

“So!” Yamamoto began “Is it Vanilla?” he said, holding out his cone.

“Sorry, too plain.” I apologized, he looked deflated.

“That's what I get for playing it safe,” he grumbled.

“Anyway,” Yaku cut in “Here.” he held out a mint chocolate chip cone.

“Not a fan of chocolate in ice cream.” I gave him an apologetic smile.

“Well i'm out!” Inuoka said giving his chocolate fudge cone a lick.

“HAH!” Yamamoto yelled

“Shut up!” Yaku snapped.

“My turn!” Lev stepped forward excitedly, holding out a cone that looked like rum raisin. 

“I like it… not my favorite though.” I shrugged.

“Um..” shibayama awkwardly approached me with a pistachio cone.

“Sorry… no.” I gave him a small smile. 

“Here, this is taking too long, if it were actually hot out it would've already melted and i would’ve had to buy you another.” Kuroo said, holding out a strawberry cone, it had big chunks of frozen strawberries. I narrowed my eyes at him, he smirked. “Don’t lie now.” I snatched the cone from his hand. 

The rest of the guys erupted in protest and annoyance. “He probably cheated!” Lev shouted. “He probably asked Kenma!”

“Leave me out of this,” Kenma said already halfway through his cone.

“Yeah, how the hell did you know.” Yaku narrowed his eyes, Kuroo said nothing and just grinned harder.

“Well?” I was genuinely curious at his accurate guess.

“Hm..” he hesitated for a moment. “Well, you have strawberries for lunch at least once a week, your pencil case literally has dancing strawberries on it, and your hair usually smells like strawberries in the morning when we pick you up.” He smiled.

Everyone was quiet. My face was red as the strawberries in the ice cream. 

“Dude… what the _fuck_.” Yaku broke the silence

“What?” Kuroo asked, confused.

“Next time just say you cheated ok?” Yamamoto gave him a pat on the back.

“Stalker!” Lev said in a fake cough, everyone laughed. Kuroo’s face turned bright red when he realized the implications of everything he’d said.

“What did she have for dinner last night~” Inuoka teased and more laughter followed.

“Shut the fuck up.” Kuroo snapped.

The ice cream was starting to melt in my hand.

“Remember to close your blinds tonight [Y/N], there’s clearly all types of weirdos in your neighborhood.” Yaku said, and the look of sheer rage in Kuroo’s face made me laugh. 

“Oh yeah? It's funny?” Kuroo walked over and with a small tilt to my hand he pushed the ice cream into my face so that my nose was halfway in the cone.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” I yelled at him dropping the cone and wiping ice cream off my face, but he was already running away. I chased after him for about five blocks before my legs and lungs begged me to stop.

For days after, the team continued to make stalker jokes.

Then there was also the one time before practice, I was sitting in a corner of the gym, slumped over my chemistry homework just staring at it, willing it to make sense. I hit my head against the notebook repeatedly, thinking that might help me absorb the information.

“Hey… You okay there [Y/N]-Chan” Yaku looked over at me with concern from where he was stretching. 

“Yeah” i sighed “Chemistry is just melting my brain.”

“Well, i'm not particularly good at it either but, i could try and help.” He offered, switching legs so that he was fully facing me. I really didn't have anything to lose since i was moments from googling the answer anyway, i sighed and read the question out loud:

“What is the number of units in one mole of any substance, also known as Avogadro's number?”

“Ten…?” Yaku smiled sheepishly, knowing his answer was completely wrong. 

“So we’re on the same page.” I laughed. “I'm just gonna google it.” I pulled out my phone and began to type.

“It’s 6.02214076 × 10^23 ” Kuroo, who had been quietly stretching with Kenma piped up before the web page had loaded. I looked back and forth between my phone that displayed the exact jumble of numbers that had come out of his mouth and him in shock.

“H-how did you know that off the top of your head?” I asked incredulously.

“Chemistry Isn't that hard” he shrugged.

“Here he goes,” Yaku rolled his eyes.

“Hey don't be mad because it’s been three years and you still lack docosahexaenoic acid.” Kuroo snapped.

“You think throwing big words at me is making you look like less of a dweeb right now.” Yaku raised a smug eyebrow.

“Aww~ are you a science nerd?'' I teased. Kai who usually just quietly observed, stifled a laugh.

“You’re all just idiots.” a blush crept up on his face.

“Kuro,” Kenma piped up “You’ve literally tutored me for countless tests.” the small smile on his face grew bigger as Kuroo gave him an exasperated look pleading him to stop. This was Kenma’s payback.

“Isn’t that why you’re in class 5, the college prep course?” Lev chimed in slyly.

“If you all keep this up, you’re running laps.” he huffed, the scowl and blush combination on his face only invited more teasing from the team.

“Aren’t you like _permanently_ plastered on the Honors Student list?” Yamamoto cooed.

“Yeah, Mr. 3.9 GPA” Yaku added in a singsong voice.

“Yeah, ok.” Kuroo huffed, “Thirty laps around the gym.” Everyone was in a fit of giggles. “ _Now!_ ” he barked at them.They all slowly got up unable to stop the cackles escaping their bodies and made half hearted attempts to begin their laps. “Oh, and Yaku,” Yaku who was now halfway across the gym turned his head only slightly, making no effort to repress his laughter. “That’s 31 laps for _you_.” Yaku flipped him off and laughed harder, as he sped up to catch up with the rest of the team. Kuroo just stood there blush still very visible on his face.

“It’s okay,” I cooed “You don't have to protect your tough-guy-captain persona for my sake.” I couldn't help the smugness of my tone or the shit-eating grin that spread across my face. I finally had the upper hand and I wanted to enjoy every moment of watching him squirm. Even though i was actually _very_ impressed by all this new information, and the blush on his face made my stomach do repeated flips.

“Do you need my help or not?” he grumbled, running a hand through his messy hair.

“Ok, ok.'' I raised my hands defensively. He walked over and picked up my notebook eyeing the rest of the problems silently. “So…'' I began after a few moments as the team approached us, completing their first lap. “Honor student huh?” and from behind us the team erupted into cackles once more.

“Fuck you.” 

I grinned.

Honestly Kuroo was just a _huge_ dork disguised in an incredibly hot body that came equipped with a state-of-the-art smart mouth and a brain that could only produce serotonin when it was pushing other people’s buttons. His dorkiness was truly adorable, if my pride hadn't been so intact I would’ve kissed him right then and there. If this had been the Kuroo i’d met on the first day of school i would've probably given in already. But it wasn't, and so the unspoken game between him and i contintinued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all feedback on the last update!!!

**_~Kenma’s POV~_ **

“Say, Kenma…” Kai started, “you don’t seem to mind all this going on.” He gestured to the two idiots who were currently on their 6th petty argument of the day in the middle of the gym while everyone ignored them and stretched. “Aren’t you afraid this is going to end in a disaster, and you’re gonna have to deal with the fallout?”

“No..” The two idiots were now slinging insults at each other, [Y/N] was huffing, her face scrunched at Kuro’s taunts. “If there’s anyone who can handle him, it's [Y/N].” 

“I mean i see that,” Kai chuckled. “It’s just... for as long as I've known him, I've never seen him _this_ invested. The longest I've seen him chase someone is like two weeks tops... [Y/N]’s got that record beat by a longshot and she doesn't seem to be budging anytime soon, If anything their arguments seem to be getting more frequent and intense.” He gave me a concerned look.

“Y’know'' i started, crossing my left arm over my right to stretch it, “When [Y/N] moved away, Kuroo moved into town just a few months later.'' the corners of my lips involuntarily twitched upwards as I recalled the beginning of our friendship, how shy he’d been then, and how little by little through volleyball he’d built up the hunger for competition that defined who was. He always had to be one step ahead, to know what made people tick, to have the last laugh. I always thought that all those stupid smriks and smart-ass remarks were a crutch for the fact that he still felt like that shy little kid, too scared to really say what’s on his mind.

“It was kind of shocking how much he reminded me of her, at first it really threw me off…” i continued and looked over at them again, [Y/N] was stomping off, Kuroo smugly following behind her ignoring her threats. [Y/N] and i have been friends since birth. My mother and her father were childhood friends, we even have baby pictures together. Since we were really young when she left I didn’t have a lot of concrete memories with her but one thing I never forgot was that she was a sore loser and extremely hard headed. As a kid, at first glance she seemed docile, shy even, but the moment she thought of an opportunity to compete, her eyes lit up. It was always ‘Kenma! Lets see who can hold their breath longer!’ and ‘I bet I could beat that level faster than you can!” Most of the time it ended with her having her arms crossed tightly, holding back tears as she threw a fit because the outcome wasn't in her favor. ‘Again! Let's do it again!’ she’d say refusing to accept defeat. “I always thought... if she hadn’t moved away or if he’d moved into town sooner, they might’ve met and things would’ve been completely different.” Kai raised an eyebrow at me.

“When [Y/N] came back I was worried that maybe she’d change or that she wouldn’t be able to see through Kuroo’s stupidity but after I saw them interact, I knew there was nothing for me to worry about. This was bound to happen.” I picked at the hangnail on my thumb trying to ignore the growing aches all over my body. “They’re both incredibly hard headed and competitive, they’ll drive each other up the wall, butting heads the entire way. Their pride is too strong to let them fully give into each other” My thumb began to bleed, “So they have to wear themselves out first.”

“So, it’s like... Kuroo met his match?” Kai questioned.

“Ehhh, more like they’re two idiots cut from the same cloth.” I sucked the blood off my thumb, Kai laughed and shook his head.

“What?” I lifted a brow.

“I just feel like this is the most I've heard you talk outside giving the team instructions, are you sure not sick or something?” he laughed.

  
  


❤❤❤

By the time practice was over my body felt as heavy as lead and the aches were too strong to ignore.The walk home felt eternal, my head was pounding too hard to focus on playing anything so i had the pleasure of listening to the two idiots arguing about nothing behind me. When we finally dropped [Y/N] off at home the cold sweats had already started. Kai was right, I was ‘sick or something.’

“You have a fever.” Kuroo stated, eyebrows creased with concern as soon as [Y/N] entered her house.

“It’s not that bad.” I lied, knowing that he was well on his way to making a big fuss about it,and would probably try to get my mother involved.

“It is, you should’ve taken the day off from practice.” His tone was that of a parent giving an ‘i'm not mad, i'm just disappointed’ speech.

“Kuro, y’know i would much rather not practice, but the qualifiers for the spring are only 2 weeks away, this is your last year... Im not letting a dumb fever get in the way of nationals.” I was annoyed at my own body for betraying me like it used to when I was a kid.

“You’re so smart, but so fucking dumb sometimes y’know?” He laughed. “If the brain is sick, the whole body falls apart.” He plopped his hand down on my sweat matted hair “If you’re overworking yourself to the point of falling ill, what good will that do for the team huh? Plus how will you ever get to play against Chibi-chan in Nationals if you’re too sick to go to qualifiers and we lose?” He smirked, and with as much strength as I could muster I pushed his hand off my head.

“I’ll just have to sleep it off,” I grumbled. “I'm more annoyed than anything, I wanted to stream tonight.” by that point we were in front of my house.

“I swear to god Kenma, if i get up in the middle of the night and see that you’re online i will break into your house and knock you out myself.” He threatened.

“Fine, i'll sleep.” I waved him off.

“Make sure to eat something first.” 

“Not hungry…” I mumbled reaching for the door.

“Kenma.” the crease in his brow deepened. “Don’t make me go in there and tell your mother.”

“Ugh…” 

“Or do you want me to feed you myself? I’ll do it.” He reached for the door, and I smacked his hand away.

“Im not a fucking baby!” I glared at him.

“Then stop acting like one!” he mocked my tone. I walked into my house without another word, “Text me if you need anything!” he called after me.

“Im home.” i said in the direction of the living room where I could hear the TV playing what sounded like a musical. I headed straight upstairs, and ran a warm shower and tried my hardest to not fall asleep standing up, then I changed into an old tshirt and sweats and plopped down on my bed.

“Kenma.” My mother knocked on my door, but all I could manage was a groan in response. “I made you some soup, you have to eat something before you go to bed, honey. Your body needs sustenance to fight off that fever.”

_Ugh, he called her anyway._

I was forced to reluctantly eat soup, before my body fully gave out.

  
  


I awoke to my alarm blaring, every obnoxious beep sent a new wave of pain through my head. I smacked at the alarm clock blindly until it finally shut up. I could feel the sweat trickling down my neck, and my hair stuck to my forehead. Even if i wanted to get up my lead filled body wouldn't allow me. I felt around for my phone, there was already a text notification from Kuro:

**[Kuro]: How ya feeling?**

**[K]: dead.**

**[Kuro]: Stay home. EAT. rest. I’ll stop by after practice.**

**[K]: k… don’t forget to pick up [Y/N], i'll let her know you’re coming.**

**[Kuro]: text me if you need anything.**

❤❤❤

**_~Kuroo’s POV~_ **

By the time I made it to [Y/N]’s house she was already standing outside, frown on her face, tapping her foot impatiently, looking like a spoiled brat who’d just been told “No.”

“Mornin’” I shot her a smile.

“You took too long, couldn’t those long ass legs of yours move faster.” she snapped.

“Im literally here 10 minutes earlier than usual, since i didn't have to wait for Kenma.” I laughed, she seemed extra on edge this morning, probably worried about Kenma.

“Whatever, let’s go!” She turned on her heels and walked as fast her legs would allow, meaning that it only took me about two strides to catch up and match her pace. She was quiet, and the tenseness in her shoulders wasn't something I'd seen before so I decided it was best not to rile her up for the time being. we walked in silence.

“He’ll be fine.” I said eyes on the passing traffic in front of us as we waited at a crosswalk.

“W-what?” She snapped back from whatever anxious thought had her repeatedly picking at her nails.

“His body just can't keep up with him sometimes, but once he’s rested and regained his energy he’ll be okay. There’s no need to worry.” I looked down at her, her beautiful eyes consumed in worry, one hand with a death grip on the strap of her bookbag.

“I'm not worried.” she lied, refusing to show any sign of weakness and shifted her eyes to avoid mine.

“Liar.” I laughed at her hardheadedness. “but trust me, Kenma is gonna be just fine.” She looked over at me but I kept my eyes straight ahead as we crossed the street, from the corner of my eye I could see that her body had relaxed somewhat.

By the time we reached the school gates she had texted Kenma several times and he’d reassured her that he was fine, so she was almost back to her usual self. I intended to walk her to her classroom but she quickly tried to shut that idea down.

“Alright, this is good enough you can go crawl under a rock now.” she waved her hand at me dismissively as we entered the school.

“Nah, i think i’ll stick around some more.” I followed her even though she was headed in the opposite direction of my classroom. She shot me a look so intense, that my heart sped up immediately. I'm sure she meant to look intimidating but my mind was consumed with the thought of me wiping that look of her face and replacing it with a pleading one. Oh, _I'm going to make you mine._ The thought made me giddy and couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of my lips.

“Listen you _have_ to leave me alone.” her jaw clenched as she spoke, “this is starting to get ridiculous! All these people keep glaring at me because of _you_ and I haven't even done anything.”

“Why don't you give them something to glare about?” I wiggled an eyebrow. 

“Do you actually get off on being an asshole?” Her face was twisted with disgust. 

“Yes, actually, that’s on the list.” I chuckled at her expression and I brought my hand cup to her chin. My heart pounded even harder against my chest as my calloused fingers touched her soft skin. _Geez you fucking dork, c’mon keep it cool!_ “I could demonstrate thoroughly what else gets me off, since you seem so interested.” Her eyes went wide and she smacked my hand away but not before her cheeks turned bright red.

“Go jump in a ditch!” she stomped off, and the skirt mocked me once more.

_Mine._

I smiled and turned in the opposite direction, towards my classroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one yet omg, i had a lot of fun writing it... so um enjoy 👀 👀 👀

**_~Kuroo’s POV~_ **

The day’s classes went by in a blur, somewhere around 11am, just before lunch, Kenma had sent a text saying that his mother gave him some medicine that would make him drowsy and he would pretty much be out of it for a few hours. So by the time classes were done for the day and I made my way to practice, it was no surprise that he hadn’t answered any texts or calls. _Well, at least he's finally getting some sleep now._

I turned a corner and entered lockeroom to change, not really feeling all that motivated for practice at all. Practices just weren't the same without Kenma, even if he didn’t believe it, he truly was the brain and heart of this team. Without his sharp analytical skills we just weren't the same. After changing into my practice clothes I approached the gym and was met with the familiar sound of balls hitting the ground. _Good. At least they’re motivated._ I had just finished putting on my sneakers when her voice caught my attention. “Ah! wait! Yaku-senpai!” followed by a loud thud. I quickly opened the door to the gym to see what the hell was going on. 

In the middle of the gym [Y/N] was sat on Yaku’s lap, his hands were wrapped around her waist hugging her from behind, face pressed against her shoulder, both of them caught in a fit of giggles. Tora was standing across the gym, face red and staring uncomfortably at the sight. As soon as my brain caught up with my eyes and processed the information my body flooded with white hot rage, I saw red as my legs moved on their own to cross the gym and I yanked [Y/N] up and out of Yaku’s lap.

❤❤❤

**_~Y/N POV~_ **

8:15 AM.

**[Kenma]: I'm not feeling well. Staying home. Kuro will pick you up.**

**[Y/N]: huh?? Wait! What's wrong???**

**[Kenma]: Fever. Too tired to type. Talk later.**

**[Y/N]: K! Feel better, text me if you need anything, i'll stop by after school to check up!**

12:10 PM.

**[Y/N]: How’re ya holding up?**

1:45 PM

**[Y/N]: Kenma???**

3:00 PM

**[Y/N]: could you just give me a sign that you’re alive?**

Nothing.

I sat down in my usual corner of the gym which was empty since I'd gotten there pretty early. It'd been hours and I still hadn’t heard anything from Kenma. I knew he was probably resting or something but I just couldn’t help but worry, there was just something about him that brought out my protective side. I picked at my nails, not the best stress reliever but it gave my hands something to do other than blow up Kenma’s phone. I wanted to go home and check up on him, but i also didn’t want to disturb him if he was actually resting. 

“Hey! [Y/N]-Chan, you’re here early!” Yamamoto said entering the gym, already in practice gear.

“Oh, Yamamoto-senpai, Hi!” I waved, “Yeah, class ended pretty early today, Kenma and I usually make a snack run before coming here but he’s out sick today.”

“Gah- you’re still so formal with me!” he said running his hands frantically through his mohawk. “You can just call me Tora, the rest of the team calls me that anyway.”

“Ah- O-okay… Tora.” I smiled, and even though he suggested I call him that, he still blushed.

“Um... yeah, i did hear that Kenma’s got a fever again…” he cleared his throat. “that means practice is gonna be all weird and the captain is gonna be all mopey.”

“Wh-” I was cut off by Yaku who’d burst into the gym.

“Hey!” he beamed at us.

“Yaku-Senpai!” I smiled back and Yamamoto just lifted his chin in his direction.

“Ah! No time to waste! Tora, you’re here, I'm here, let’s work on receiving!” Yaku declared he was already stretching and warming up.

“Hell yeah!” Yamamoto yelled, running towards the equipment room to haul out the ball cart.

I knew they were all worked up over a competition they had coming up, they talked about it at every single practice. They were all working so hard from the moment they stepped foot in the gym until their bodies begged them to stop, it was amazing to see their drive and passion. I watched them for a few minutes before my mind began to drift again, thinking about Kenma who still hadn’t shown any signs of life. What if his cold got worse? What if he was really sick and kept missing practice? What if days from their big competition everything fell apart for the team? I bit my fingernails, and tried to stop the anxious shake of my legs.

“Are you okay?” Yaku walked over.

“Y-yep, fine.” I lied through a shaky breath.

“You really don’t look fine,'' he frowned. “What’s bothering you?” Yamamoto was now spiking balls on his own.

I didn’t want to say my worries outloud because i knew they we’re dumb and i was overreacting but my brain just couldn’t help it, so i just waved him off.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me.” he gave a warm smile, “But i'm not just gonna let you sit here and worry yourself to death, c’mon i’ll show you how to receive, it's fun! And it’ll keep your mind busy” he held out a hand for me.

“I suck at sports… and I'm not even wearing my gym clothes…” I argued.

“[Y/N], i didn't say i was gonna make you a starting lineup libero, i said i was gonna show you something fun, now c’mon!” he laughed and held out his hand again, this time i took it and pulled myself up.

“Tora!” Yaku called out “were gonna teach [Y/N] now to receive! Send us a few, but make them as soft as possible!”

“Hell yeah! This is gonna be fun!” Yamamoto screamed and it echoed all over the gym. “Are you ready!?” he pointed at me.

“Not really, no.” i laughed.

“Too bad! We’re doing it anyway!” he beamed.

“OK! First,” Yaku started, “you’re gonna wanna get low and widen your stance.” he said demonstrating, i tried my best to mimic his form. “Good, that's not bad… see this way you’re always ready to go after the ball.” he shifted his weight from one foot to another to show the mobility the stace allowed. “Now, when the ball is coming your way, you're gonna stick out your arms in front of you, like so” his arms were straight out in front of him and he was clasping his hands together.

“Like this?” I copied his movements.

“Ah, not quite.” he walked over. “See, you want to use more of your forearms, that way the ball has space to connect.” he corrected the position of my arms. “Like that!” he smiled sweetly. “Now when you connect with the ball, you’re gonna wanna choose which direction you send it to… but that's a little more complicated, so were just gonna focus on you actually getting the ball.” I nodded, It seemed simple enough but I knew better than to underestimate how hard these moves were when actually put to use. “You ready Tora?” He called out.

“Lets go!” Yamamoto beamed.

“Alright now remember, _softly_.” Yaku gave him a stern look.

“Yeah, yeah.” he waved a hand “[Y/N]’s a tough girl she can handle a spike or two, right?” he raised an eyebrow in my direction. 

Now, I'd seen Yamamoto’s spikes plenty of times and every single time a single thought came to mind, _If I ever had to receive that, my arms would fall right off._ But was I going to look scared at that very moment? Hell. no. I was gonna receive that damn ball even if it killed me.

“Right!” I smiled.

“Alright then,” Yaku clapped his hands, “i'm gonna be right behind you and i'll get the ones you can't get ok?” I nodded. “Most important thing is to keep your eyes on the ball.”

“Eyes on the ball.” i repeated.

“Here i go!” Yamamoto threw the ball up in the air and spiked it my way with much less intensity than normal. His accuracy was amazing because I only had to shift forward slightly to be in the line of the ball. When the ball connected with my arms it stung, _a lot_ , that was nowhere near his full power but my arms still suffered. The ball quickly went flying in a random direction.

“That was amazing!” Yaku beamed, his smile so wide his eyes crinkled.

“Ah!!! That was awesome! Holy crap you got it on your first try!” Yamamoto shrieked.

“Thank you!” I couldn't help but match their excited energy. It did feel great, even if they were holding back and facilitating the entire thing, it was still an amazing feeling. “Again!” I demanded.

“I like the sound of that!” The spiker said.

So we kept going, of course that first one was beginner's luck and my lack of skill and physical coordination quickly shone through. I was giving it my all though, and so was Yaku who quickly went for any ball that I hesitated on.

“Send another!” I yelled across the gym and Yamamoto compiled, once again he threw the ball up in the air and spiked it delicately. I moved to go after it, and at the same time Yaku came up from behind me, his instincts had kicked and his legs moved on autopilot. “Ah! wait! Yaku-senpai!” I yelled in vain as I stepped on his foot and lost my balance and knocked him off his. He tried his hardest to keep me on my feet but it only resulted in both of us falling backwards and landing on the ground with a hard thud. Luckily Yaku broke my fall, unluckily it was because I ended up on his lap and his arms were wrapped around my waist as a means to minimize any more falling. “See, I told you guys sports and I don't mix.” I mumbled face burning from embarrassment.

“Yeah, you suck.” he laughed and pressed his face against my shoulder, probably to hide his own blush. I couldn’t help but laugh at how dumb we probably looked crashing into eachother and then falling in the most awkward positon possible. But before I could laugh too hard, I was being yanked up by my harm harshly.

“Ow- hey! What the hell?” I was face to face with Kuroo who looked like he was just about to ready commit murder. His breath was heavy and his scowl only accentuated how red his face was. The grip he had on my wrist was enough to leave a bruise. “Can you let go of me!” I hissed.

He looked down at Yaku who was still on the ground and then back at me and dropped my arm. Without a word he turned around and stomped off in the direction of the equipment room. As he did that, the rest of the team filed in one by one, laughing, talking, complaining about one thing or another none of them seemed to notice the tense aura that had just filled the room.

Throughout practice Kuroo was quiet, so quiet that even I could tell the team was freaked out. There wasn't a taunt or joke or even the hint of a smirk and when he did speak it was barked orders, his voice sharp and angry. Every so often I would make eye contact with Yamamoto or Yaku and they would give me apologetic smiles as if to say ‘ _Don’t worry this isn't your fault._ ’ By the time practice was over everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and in record time gathered their belongings and made their way home, no one wanted any more of the silent abuse Kuroo was so willing to give. 

“Do… we go now?” I asked hesitantly. It was just us two left in the gym and he was still picking up stray volleyballs.

“No. It’s Kenma’s and my turn to organize the equipment room.” He didn’t even look my way but his words were sharp.

“Oh… well, do you want me to help? Y’know since Kenma isn’t here and all.”

This time turned to me, his eyes were cold and hard, but his face was blank, and he gave me a tight shrug. I sighed and walked over to the small room feeling his cold gaze on my back the entire way there. I began to push the carts filled with other balls towards a corner when I heard him come in and quietly shut the door behind him. Neither of us spoke a word.

“Why do you pretend to hate me.” He spoke calmly, I turned around startled. We had been organizing in uncomfortably loud silence for the last few minutes.

“Trust me bird’s nest, it’s not pretend” I retorted, picking up a sports bag that had been left on the floor and moving it out of the way. I tried to bring the usual level of teasing to the conversation in hopes of cutting the overbearing tension that filled the room.

“Oh, but it is.” He laughed, it sounded dark and bitter and not at all like teasing.

I shot him a dirty look.

“You think that by glaring at me and insulting me you can mask the fact that you’re so attracted to me it’s driving you nuts.” He said matter-of-factly, and took a few steps towards me, closing the already small distance between us in the cramped room. 

“Wow dude... you really are delusional and narcissist.” I laughed, this time looking up and staring straight into his catlike eyes, his pupils were blown with lust. I gulped. “I would much rather take a spike from Yamamoto to the face than continue this conversation with you, now could you please back it up! Geez, it’s like you’ve never heard of personal space.” I said trying to back up and avoid his intense gaze. Instead I found myself pressed against a sports equipment rack.

“Y'know…” He started in a playful tone that sounded more dangerous than playful, “You’re always talking about preferring to get hurt rather than talking to me. If you’re into a little pain I could help you with that.” He was donning a full-blown smirk now, bearing his teeth, like a predator that was about to devour its prey.

“Oh god, shut up” I hissed up at him as blood flooded to my cheeks and my heart sped up.

“Now if you actually hated that Idea so much your face wouldn't be as red as it is right now~” He teased and brought his face down to mine his gaze burning into me. “[Y/N],” his tone was low and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end “Just admit you’re crazy about me.” 

“I am not!” I protested, not backing down from the dangerous glint in his eyes, even when I felt the heat coming off my ears.

“If you’re not, then stop me,” he inched his face closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my lips. My stomach did a flip and all I could do was stare as he got closer and closer until our noses nearly touched.

“You see,” he said in a tone that was almost tender, “you don’t hate me at all” he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose. My entire face burned and I was frozen in the spot, absolutely dumbstruck. I opened my mouth to protest his statement even if half my brain was malfunctioning but before I could even get a word out Kuroo had placed his lips on mine.

His kisses were gentle as if he was still testing the waters and expected me to push him away at some point. But I wasn’t planning to, without thinking my hands had made their way around his neck and found a home in his already messy black hair. As I did this, he wrapped his hands around my waist and his kisses became more and more intense, his tongue expertly dancing around mine. 

Gasping for breath he broke off the kiss and gently bit my bottom lip before he began peppering kisses along my jawline and down my neck, making my heart beat faster and faster. One of his hands moved from the small of my back and under my skirt to my ass, then he firmly squeezed it, nails digging into sensitive skin. A small moan escaped my lips and he looked at me for a moment with a raised eyebrow before continuing to place kisses along my jaw and neck.

Soon enough his other hand made its way to one of my breasts and he began to softly knead it over my blouse. More small moans escaped me and my heart did not let up against my ribs. The trail of kisses started to make its way down my neck and onto my chest and without hesitation Kuroo undid the buttons of my blouse and pulled my bra down so that just my breasts were exposed. He gave a tentative lick to one of my nipples and it sent a shiver down my spine, he chuckled at my involuntary response before beginning to suck on it. The hand on my ass carefully made its way around to the front, his calloused fingers gingerly brushed against my thighs before they went up and underneath my skirt once more. As I felt his fingers near my womanhood my breath hitched, and my face burned hotter if that was possible. His hand lingered for a moment before he spoke.

“Should I stop?” He asked innocently, but his eyes full of mischief and his mouth twisted into his signature smirk.

“N-no.” I stuttered.

With that Kuroo pushed my underwear to the side and slipped his fingers in between my folds and once they found my clit, he began to rhythmically move his fingers in circular motions, giving my waves of pleasure. 

“O-oh, ah! fuck!” I moaned, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. Kuroo's mouth was back on my breast, nipping and sucking almost humming with delight knowing that I was completely at his mercy.

He continued to rub and pleasure me until he began to feel my body tense up. The familiar tension building in my lower region so quickly that I balled my fists in his hair with anticipation, I was so close to cuming that my body was nearly shaking. Then all of a sudden, he stopped moving his fingers catching me completely off guard. 

“N-no! Why did you stop?” I cried, I was out of breath and my voice trembled.

“Because you hate me.” he smiled.

“Oh god, don’t you fucking do this to me” I pulled his hair lightly in frustration.

“Oya? You want me to keep going?” he laughed.

“Y-yes “I said blushing harder.

“Okay.” He shrugged, “Then beg.”

“E-excuse me!” I yelled, caught off guard.

“If you want me to finish you off,” he said casually, “Then beg me for it.” he moved his fingers again and another moan pushed its way past my lips. “I want you to _beg_ me for it and admit that you want me.” He said in a serious tone.

I looked down at him, ears burning.

_You absolute motherfucker._

“I’m waiting.” He smiled and moved his fingers again at an agonizingly slow place. Through his hair I dug my fingernails into my palm.

“You’re only gonna suffer more the longer you wait” he kissed one of my breasts, his fingers were hardly moving, but with every stroke he was brushing against my swollen clit and the lack of release was almost unbearable.

“P-please... please Kuroo” I whispered. “I’m begging you please just finish me off- I can’t take this anymore. I want you-” He slammed his lips against mine, it was desperate, his tongue was wild and our teeth clashed, all while his fingers moved at an overwhelming pace.

“Moan for me, say my name again!” he growled low in my ear. 

“I- hnng- ah- Kuroo!” I moaned, digging my nails into his back. 

“Louder or I’ll fucking stop again.” He demanded.

“Kuroo- Fuck- Fuck- Im- ah!” An intense wave pleasure rippled through my body as I began to climax. Blood rushed to my head and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. But Kuroo was still abusing my clit with his fingers, riding out the orgasm. 

“Now, remember this.” he said, breath hot against my ear, “Remember only i can make you feel this good, only i can make you cum this hard. Dont you ever forget that you’re fucking _mine_.” he spat out the last word, but all i managed was whimper in response, by that point i was seeing stars, my body a shaking mess. 

His fingers slowed down gradually and came to a full stop as the orgasm faded. He slipped his hand out of my underwear and brought his fingers to his lips. Through half lidded eyes I watched him suck me off his fingers, then he pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead and whispered, “You looked so beautiful cuming for me.” He turned around and went back to organizing the room as if nothing had happened.

For a moment I was dumbstruck, no thoughts, head empty, just the feeling of my body regaining its strength after being turned to Jell-O. Then when my brain began to function again it hit me, whatever game we were playing, he was now up by like 100 points at the very minimum.

 _Motherfucker!_

I was so angry at myself. How could I let this scheming asshole of a captain one-up me like this? Why couldn't I have thought with my head instead of my vagina? Why was it so fucking easy for him to have me wrapped around his fingers? The thought of having to see his smug smirk everyday reminding me willingly let this happen sent fire through my veins.

“I despise you.” I said, seething, he didn't turn around or stop what he was doing. I quickly fixed my clothes and swung the door to the equipment room open, ready to storm off. Seeing who was on the other side, I froze in terror.

“I-i i'm sorry- i didn’t mean to um- i- i just forgot my bag.” Yaku was sputtering, his face bright red, letting me know that he’d heard some if not all of what’d just happened.

Without a word I pushed passed him at full speed and ran, only slowing down when I was sure I was far enough from the school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> sorry for the wait, i had a really stressful week but now im FINALLY done with all my school work!!!  
> i just wanted to say thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter, positive and negative.  
> hopefully this chapter is a little less intense and helps drive the story to where i inteded it to go in the first place.  
> Thank you for the support! :)

**~Kuroo’s POV~**

_SHIT._

_FUCK._

_NO._

_UGH!_

_I overdid it._

_That wasn't what i wanted at all, that wasn't how it was supposed to go down._

_Why did i have to fucking lose it like that._

_Shes gonna fucking hate me now, for real._

“Why the fuck are you like this?” Yaku hissed between clenched teeth, his face beet red as he stomped into the small room.

“Is it your goal in life to mother-hen me to death?” I glared at him, the imagine of his, arms wrapped around her waist and hist dumb face pressed against her back still fresh on my mind.

“Kuroo... were it not for the fact that we have qualifiers in two weeks i would literally strangle you to death right now.” His words were tight and his fitsts were balled up at his sides.

“That’s funny you didn't seem to have a care in the world when [Y/N ] was sat on your lap, huh? You were as carefree as could be when your dick was getting action.” Jealousy was rising out of my chest and spilling out of me with every word.

For a moment Yaku’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head but then he dragged his hands across his face and took a deep breath “You are _literally_ being such a dickhead right now, do you hear yourself?” he gesticulated frantically “Like do you actually hear yourself or do you have your head shoved so far up your ass you lost that ability? [Y/N] was gnawing at her nails like her life depended on it. Practically growing mushrooms in the corner, the same way you mope around when he’s sick. So I tried to distract her by showing her how to receive. She tripped over my foot and we both fell. We were laughing at how awkward the situation was, you absolute fucking bozo!” Yaku spat the last word.

 _Oh_.

i really did feel like a bozo, a dumb jeaoulus bozo. 

The thought still made my ears hot, but it wasn't like they ended up in that predicament on purpose, and I’d acted like dick for no good reason. Because of my idiocy I was pretty sure I'd taken 10 steps forward and 1000 steps back with [Y/N] and now Yaku was genuinely angry with me, which just put the cherry on top of the shit-filled cake I'd just baked all by myself.

“Yaku…” i took a deep breath “I’m s-”

“Don't apologize!” he snapped, “not to me, I've known you and your bullshit for three years, i'm used to it. I only put up with it because I know who you really are, but _she_ doesn't know that. So for once in your life stop fucking around already! Otherwise you're gonna end up like you always do, sulking and whining Kenma’s ear off, and I don't think he’d take kindly to it this time considering he has stakes on both sides” he ended with a loud huff, a vein was popping out on his forehead.

_Demon senpai strikes again._

I could’ve said a million things then, like “thank you for always putting up with my bullshit and for always calling me out on it when no one else (except kenma) will do it.” I could’ve said “I’m sorry for being a jealous asshole and saying all those things to you.” or i could've also said “i know i don’t say it a lot, but i truly appreciate your friendship.” but the look in his eyes told me there was no need, he already knew all those things that i was too stubborn to admit before. What came out of my mouth instead was:

“I do _not_ sulk or whine.” The gods of irony were having a field day, because at that moment even I could hear the annoying whininess of my voice. Yaku laughed, a hard belly laugh.The tension that had hung heavily in the air completely melted away with every one of his cackles.

“God, you’re literally so fucking dumb.” he wheezed between breaths putting a hand on my shoulder to steady himself as he doubled over in laughter. “How you’ve made it this far without having someone punch you in the face is _beyond_ me.”

“As if someone could.” I scoffed.

“Oh I could drop you if I wanted.” he challenged.

“Keep telling yourself that.” I laughed. “So um… how much did you actually hear?” I decided it was best to finally address the elephant in the room. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He cleared his throat. “I heard nothing, and I refuse to ever bring this up again.” his face immediately went bright red again. _Shit, he’d heard ALL of it._

“Right, good.” I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. I knew he meant that, he wouldn't ever bring it up or hold it against me or [Y/N]. No matter how much he and I butted heads, I knew that Yaku would be there for me, and because he was a commendable human being, for [Y/N] as well.

“... right, let’s head out then, We do have practice in the morning.” He picked up his duffle from the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah.” I sighed, grabbing my own bag and following after him.

“Hey…” he started as we exited the school gates, I grunted letting him know he had my full attention. “Im serious, stop dicking around already. She deserves better… and so do you. I mean as much as both of you try to convince everyone that you’re not head over heals for eachother with your neverending shit talking performances, we can all tell that you’re basically putty whenever she’s around, and you follow her around like a damn lovesick puppy, and when she thinks no one’s looking all she does is stare at you and fucking blush. Just be the mature one for once.” His gaze was stern, not angry, but still strong enough to let me know that he'd take me up on that offer to kick my ass if I slipped up again.

“I know.” 

_But how do I do that?_

For a moment we both stood in silence. Yaku broke first, “Don't forget to bring snacks for tomorrow morning, we don’t want to deal with back to back days of shit moods so make sure Kenma has sugar in him.” he smirked, and without saying another word, we parted ways.

❤❤❤

On my way home I stopped by a bakery that sold Kenma’s favorite apple pie. I was sure he needed something to bring up his mood after these two miserable days he’d had. But before I made my apple pie delivery, I had other matters to attend to.

I walked up to the two story house and stopped at the door, heart pounding in my chest. _C’mon don't lose your nerve now!_ Somewhere in the distance an ambulance siren blared, the sound startled me and my hand slammed against the doorbell. _Well… that works too._ I waited for a moment, listening for the sound of footsteps. What was I gonna say? What was I gonna do? The knob turned and the door swung open, I was met with a head of grey hair.

“Kuroo-Kun… sweety, what brings you here at this hour?” she spoke.

“Um.. i- Sorry to disrupt your evening [L/N]-San… I just wanted to make sure [Y/N] got home safely… i wasn't able to walk her home tonight, and i don’t have her number so i just wanted to make sure.” I rambled nervously.

“Ah, yeah she got here almost 30 minutes ago, she said she was really tired and went straight up to her room, i could get her if you’d like?” the older woman smiled sweetly.”

“N-no! There’s no need, I just wanted to check up, ah thank you!” I bowed.

“Okay then! Well thank you for stopping by- oh! Could you give something to your grandmother for me?” her face lit up.

“Oh, yeah, sure, that would be no problem.”

She held up her finger motioning me to wait, and she turned around and made her back back in the house, less than a minute later she emerged with a container filled with I could only assume were pastries, my grandmother loved [Y/N]-San’s baking.

“Thank you sweetie,” she held out the container and gave me a warm smile before sighing. I gave a small smile in response. “It’s amazing really, how fast you’ve grown up. Look at how tall and handsome you’ve gotten, I still remember when you and Kenma-Kun barely came up to my hip! Always running around volleyball in hand and muddy all over, pestering me for treats.” she chuckled.

“Well, who could blame us? Your cooking is the best!” i laughed.

“I'm just glad that [Y/N]-Chan has been adjusting well to her life here, and that you and Kenma-Kun have welcomed her into your friend group with open arms.” Guilt twisted itself at the pit of my stomach. _I probably fucked that up._

“Yeah, i mean she’s pretty great, I think it’s the other way around. We’re all glad she welcomed all of our dysfunctional butts in.” another twist of guilt made its way through my body. “Well goodnight… I'll be sure to get these to my grandma.” I swallowed hard and smiled.

“Goodnight.” she shut the door softly.

I walked straight home, and dropped off my school bag, along with the tupperware containing the treats. “I'm going to check on Kenma!” I called over my shoulder at my grandmother who was happily inspecting the contents of the container I'd placed on the kitchen counter.

“Dont stay too long Tetsurō! Let that boy rest.” she called after me, but i was already out the door, apple pie in hand.

I crossed the distance between our front door and quietly knocked on the door.

“Ah, Kuroo-Kun!” Kenma’s father greeted me, “He’s in his room, it’s still quiet up there so he might still be sleeping.” he motioned me inside.

“Ah, I won't be long, just came to check up on him.” i said taking off my shoes then quietly made my way up the stairs to his room. From the gap between his door and the floor, I could tell that the lights were off, and there wasn't any sound coming from his room. I carefully cracked the door open and peered inside.

_Still sleeping my ASS._

Kenma was hunched over his desk in a bundle of blankets, frantically tapping away at his keyboard, eyes glued to his computer screen.

“I said to rest.” I said making my way into the dark room.

“I did, and now i feel better, so i'm catching up on this game.” he said completely unphased, he didn't even turn around or startle at the sound of my voice.

“You are truly a different kind of person.” I chuckled. “Take a break, I brought you something.”

“In a minute, I'm almost done with the level.” the quiet tapping noises from his keyboard accelerated as his avatar performed a combo on screen.

“It’s the apple pie from that bakery…” i cooed. His fingers stopped instantly and his avatar took damage. He quickly paused the game and looked over.

“That’s what i thought.” I laughed and walked over to his nightstand to turn on his lamp. He walked over from the chair, blankets dragging on the floor behind him and sat on his bed, I joined him and handed him the box containing the pastry.

“Mmmf… whatf did youmf do now?” he said through a mouth full of pie. The only time kenma was enthusiastic about eating was when it came to sweets, he almost always had candy in his pockets to snack on.

“What do you mean what did I do?” I quirked an eyebrow.

“You brought me pie, what did you fuck up? You only bring pie when you wanna soften the blow.” he pointed the plastic silverware at me accusingly.

“I didn’t do anything.” i lied, i didn’t need another lecture tonight, and i definitely didn’t want Kenma’s improved mood to turn sour. “I know you had a shit day, and i wanted to make you happy, plus we have morning practice tomorrow, and i know how much you hate those.”

He narrowed his eyes at me, instantly seeing through the bullshit. “I’m gonna pretend everything you just said isn’t a load of shit, for my own mental sake...I don't know what you did to [Y/N],” i flinched at his accuracy. “but fix it before I have to get involved. I dont have the energy for all this.” he aggressively shoved pie into his mouth.

_How do do i fucking do that!?_

“Okay.” i said in defeat. I watched Kenma finish off the rest of the pie in silence, he tried his best to hide the small smile that would sneak his way to his lips as he savored every bite of the pastry. Once he finished, he placed the box in the small garbage can in the corner of his room, then once again plopped down in front of his computer, still wrapped around his blankets.

“Well,” I said , getting up from his bed, “Don’t stay up too late, I'll be at your door bright and early.” all he gave was a grunt in response. 

I made my way back home, by the time I had showered and changed into some old sweats and tshirt, my grandmother was already calling me down for dinner. As i sat there and ate, listening to their mindless small talk i couldn't help but appreciate that at least i hadn’t managed to fuck up that part of the day.

❤❤❤

Once I was comfortable in my bed my mind started to spiral. 

_How do I fix this?_

_what could I do?_

_What should i say?_

_How do I say it?_

_When was the right time?_

_What could be done to make up for losing my temper like that, and for ruining it all._

With a defeated sigh I grabbed my phone and texted for backup. 

**[ Oya Oya Oya** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ]**

**[K]: Yo..**

**[Dumb Owl]: Bro!!!! HEY HEY HEY!!!**

**[Owl Handler]: Hello.**

**[K]: Kinda need help with something.**

**[Dumb Owl]: ??**

**[K]: How do you… confess to someone… and not like i have a crush on you… more like really REALLY LIKE you, And I want a proper relationship with dates and all the other stuff, type of confession.**

**[Dumb owl]: LMFAOOOO bro, Is this about that girl again? Jeez, you’ve got it BAD.**

**[Owl Handler]: Why are you asking us, haven't you asked girls out before?**

**[K]: yeah but i mean, this is different… i don’t wanna fuck it up. I want what you guys have.**

**[Owl Handler]: ??**

**[K]: oh come on! You two have the most stable and healthy relationship i’ve ever seen in my life. Now give me the sauce, what the secret formula!!!**

**[Dumb Owl]: oh! So Akaashi and me are like your couple goals!!!! Look at that Akaashi!!! We’ve got fans :D**

**[K]: fuck you im not a fan, i just wanna know how the hell Akaashi hasn’t sought out psychiatric treatment from spending all his time with you.**

**[Dumb Owl]: Don’t be a dick, just cause no can stand your sneaky ass!**

**[Owl Handler]: Bokuto-San...**

**[Dumb Owl]: But Akaashi!! He started it!**

**[Owl Handler]: To answer your question, It takes complete transparency, or at least as much as you’re willing to give. Bokuto-San is an open book, always has been always will be. I had to make the choice whether to keep holding myself back or to open up to him and let him in, it was a risk, being vulnerable is always a risk. But for Kōtarō it was one I was willing to take, and I would do it again in a heartbeat.**

**[Dumb Owl]: AKAAAAAAASHI!!!! ❤❤❤❤❤**

**[Owl Handler]: Now, you have to think… is this girl worth opening yourself up and leaving yourself vulnerable for? Is this a girl you want to know the deepest darkest parts of you, the parts that are intimate and not even kenma or anyone else has ever seen?**

If this had been about anyone else, I would've had to stop to consider my options, I would've had to break down the good and the bad, I would've weighed the outcomes diligently and went with the option that was least burdensome on me. But it wasn't just about anyone, so without hesitation i instantly replied:

**[K]: yes.**

**[Owl Handler]: then there’s your answer.**

**[Dumb Owl]: damn i really have to meet this girl, she’s gotta be amazing if she’s managed to grip your little blackened heart so tightly.**

**[K]: Akaashi please control your owl before i tell him a thing or two about himself.**

**[Dumb Owl]: lmfaooo :P**

**[Owl Handler]: Bokuto-San.**

**[Dumb Owl]: BUT AKAAASHI!!!**

**[K]: lmfaooo.**

**[K]: but, seriously… Thank you guys for helping me sort out my thoughts.**

**[Owl Handler]: Anytime.**

**[Dumb Owl]: Keep us updated!**

**[K]: Will do!**

**[K]: night.**

**[Owl Handler]: Good night.**

**[Dumb Owl]: Peace bro! :p**

I closed out of the chat,set my alarm for the morning, and set my phone to charge on my nightstand. _Be open. Be honest, Be vulnerable._ I could do those things. No, I _had_ to be able to do those things. Fortunately, before I could worry about it for too long, sleep gripped me and pulled me under. 


	12. Chapter 12

_Stupid!_

_No self-control._

_Ugh and it was so good too, why!?_

_Fuck._

There wasn't a coherent thought in my mind as I made my way home. Usually I would've been scared to walk home alone since the autumn sun had already made its bed, but the anger boiling up inside me combined with mortifying embarrassment prevented me from worrying too much about pretty much anything else. I got home in a dazed furry, only briefly making conversation with my father and grandmother before excusing myself to the confines of my room under the pretense that I was “tired.” I felt guilty about not stopping by Kenma’s and checking up on him so i sent him a quick text saying that i was feeling exhausted and sorry for not going to see him. As the anxiety started to build I decided to text my friends in New York.

**YERRR GANG ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**[Y/N]: HEY!!!**

**[Y/N]: WAKE UP!!**

**[Y/N]: EMERGENCY!!**

**[Y/N]: CMON WAKE UP!!!**

**[Y/N]: !!**

**[Soph]: … you couldn't have waited 3 mins until my alarm went off??**

**[Soph]: what’s the emergency that led to me losing my last 3 minutes of precious sleep.**

**[Y/N]: something happened..**

**[Soph]: WHAT HAPPENED?**

**[Y/N]: between me and Kuroo**

**[Soph]: AHHHHHHH!!!!! YES BITCH, YOU GOT SOME!?!?!?!! YAYYYYYYYY**

**[Andi]: damn im up, yall sure love to blow up people's notifications first thing in the morning. Gimme a sec to catch up.**

**[Andi]: YES SIS!!! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT HOLY SHIT.**

**[Y/N]: ugh not “YAY” im fucking PISSED**

**[Soph]: ??**

**[Andi]: oh fuck, was it bad?**

**[Y/N]: No, it was fucking amazing and thats why im pissed.**

**[Soph]: Once again, “????????”**

**[Andi]: yeah, make that make sense because, it’s not clicking here.**

**[Soph]: Just tell us what exactly happened.**

**[Y/N]: So, Kenma’s sick. He has a fever, and I was worried sick all day over him because he wouldn't answer my texts.**

**[Andi]: that would explain the lack of stream yesterday, dang hope he’s feeling better.**

**[Y/N]: so i was all mopey and some of the guys on the team noticed and to help me get my mind off of it they decided to teach my volleyball shit.**

**[Soph]: oh boy, you and sports lmfao how many times did you fall?**

**[Y/N]: ugh exactly! Apparently one too many. I freaking tripped over this dude’s foot and basically sent both of us to the ground and I basically ended up on his lap. Im talking like ass to boner type of sitting on his lap.**

**[Andi]: LMFAOOOO ONLY YOU COULD MANAGE THAT.**

**[Y/N]: so anyways Kuroo walks in right at that moment, yanks me off the dude’s lap and is p much 2 secs away from blowing up. Except he doesn't he’s like a COLD angry person which is all the more terrifying. So practice was awkward.**

**[Soph]: so… he was JEALOUS?????? AHHHHHH**

**[Andi]: look at you, having a hot guy throwing a fit over you.**

**[Y/N]: as i was SAYING!**

**[Y/N]: practice is finished everyone leaves and it's just us two. It was awkward and silent and weird and then next thing i know I'M PINNED AGAINST A SPORTS RACK AND WE’RE MAKING OUT, AND IT'S HOT AND I LOVE IT AND NEVER ONCE IN MY MIND DID I WANT HIM TO STOP!**

**[Andi]: AHHHHHHHHH YES!!!**

**[Soph]: holy fuck. I- YESSSSSSSS SIS GET IT!!!**

**[Andi]: I'M STILL NOT SEEING THE ISSUE HERE SOUNDS LIKE YOU GOT A GOOD MAKEOUT SESSION.**

**[Y/N]: ... it didn't end there.**

**[Soph]: TELL US!!!!**

**[Y/N]: so he’s kissing on my neck and just touching all over me and im fucking living for it, all restraint out the window. Then he’s literally making moves to finger me and asks for permission. I COULD’VE SAID NO.**

**[Y/N]: I DIDN’T SAY NO! I SAID YES SO FAST IT WAS EMBARRASSING UGH.**

**[Y/N]: and so he starts and it's so good. SO FUCKING GOOD. like the type of good that should be illegal. THEN RIGHT BEFORE IM ABOUT TO FINISH HE FUCKING STOPS AND TELLS ME TO BEG HIM TO CONTINUE!**

**[Andi]: I- WAIT**

**[Andi]: HUJDHSJDHA WHAT. HOLY!!!??!?**

**[Soph]: ngl… your my friend and all... but just THINKING about that and it's hot in here.**

**[Soph]: … so did you?**

**[Y/N]: UGH YES, AND THEN IT WAS EVEN WORSE BC THEN HE STARTED WHISPERING DIRTY SHIT IN MY EAR AND I KIND LOST IT. LIKE STRAIGHT UP GONE OUT OF THIS EARTH DECENDED AND IT WAS FUCKING INCREDIBLE, A1, 10000/10.**

**[Andi]: AND YOU’RE MAD WHYYYYYYY?**

**[Soph]: yeah, to me it sounds like you had quite the day, shit i’d want a day like that.**

**[Y/N]: I'M NOT MAD AT HIM!!! I'M MAD AT ME! I'm mad that it literally took like 3 seconds for me to just give in. He gave me all the chances to say no, to stop him, to push him away. But i didn't and he KNOWS it, and i know how smug he’s gonna be knowing that he has that power over me. I'M LOSING AT THIS GAME.**

**[Andi]: are you seriously being a sore loser about sex?**

**[Soph]: lmfaooo this is a new level of dumb even for you.**

**[Y/N]: gee thanks for the support.**

**[Y/N]: it’s NOT about the sex. It's about him being able to just bring down my guard so easily. I don't like it, I DO NOT need to be vulnerable right now and I especially do not need** **_him_ ** **to have access to my emotions like that. I refuse to be weak, and the fact that I allowed him to get that far so easily pisses me off. I'M NOT GONNA GET HURT AGAIN.**

**[Andi]: Y/N… i dont think this is about him, is it?**

**[Soph]: i think i can speak for both of us when i say that, we know the last year has been rough for you… especially because of that woman… but you deserve to be able to let people in and not be scared that they’re going to hurt you.**

**[Y/N]: this IS about him AND me.**

**[Andi]: it’s not, it’s about you and her, and you’re taking it out on him.**

**[Y/N]: i'm not.**

**[Soph]: ok.**

**[Andi]: ok.**

**[Y/N]: Goodnight.**

Even though they didn't respond, i could hear their voices telling me “you’re wrong” and “please stop doing this.” but i still refused to listen. I set my phone down and headed downstairs for water.

“Goodnight.” I heard my grandma close the door behind her, as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Who was that?” I asked, following her into the kitchen.

“Oh, just a boy from the neighborhood, I asked him to give something to his grandmother for me.” she looked at me, twinkle in her eyes.

“Hmm.” was all i gave in return as i opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of water.

“I thought you were going to bed earlier,” she commented.

“I was trying, but i have a small headache, might be dehydrated or something.” I raised my glass to her before chugging it. “But i'm heading back up, hopefully i'll fall asleep now.”

“Ok, goodnight, honey.” she kissed my cheek.

Before making my way upstairs, I peeked into the living room. The TV was on but it was low, and my father was laid out on the couch, asleep. His exhaustion must’ve finally caught up with him. He was pouring his everything into his work, determined to not let himself falter for both our sakes. It broke my heart, I didn't need him to be strong, not if it meant that he would work himself to death, not if it meant that he was burying his hurt. 

“Dad.'' I shook his shoulder, “Dad, c’mon wake up. You’re gonna hurt your back sleeping on the couch.” i shok him once more and his eyes flew open, bloodshot from exhaustion.

“Heh, I didn't even notice I fell asleep.” he laughed, rubbing his neck.

“You were snoring too.” I teased.

“It was a good sleep.” he shrugged.

“Your neck and back would disagree with you.” i laughed. He got up with a yawn and pulled me into a sudden hug.

“Hey, I love you kid…” he said against my hair, “Things won't be this rough on us forever,” i nodded, it was the only thing the lump in my throat allowed me to do. When he pulled back he was smiling, a genuine smile, one I hadn't seen in a long time.

“And stop worrying about me, I could practically feel your brain picking me apart. I'm gonna take some time off soon, don't worry.” I laughed at how easily he saw through me.

“I’ll believe it when i see it.” i laughed.

“You will,” he chuckled, “Now, excuse me, I have a hot date with my bed that can’t wait any longer.” 

“Night dad.”

“Night, love.” he kissed my forehead and made his way upstairs.

When I finally went upstairs, I was actually able to fall asleep easily for once. 

❤❤❤

The next morning, my alarm jolted me from sleep. I slapped it to turn it off then reached for my phone, I cracked an eye and saw that I had a text notification from kenma, it had been sent two hours before.

**[Kenma]: Hey, we’ve got morning practice so we’re already at school. See you in homeroom.**

**[Y/N]: K! See you then.**

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully I didn't have to deal with that awkwardness first thing in the morning. Although that did make me feel better somewhat, it didn’t get rid of the anxious knot in my stomach. 

I quickly dressed and ate breakfast, then made my way to school. The walk alone wasn't so bad. I passed the time by listening to a song that had been stuck in my head for weeks. I found myself humming it at random times, but it was a really good song and one of my favorites. As I approached the school gates my body tensed again, today was going to be so awkward and weird I just knew it.

When I got to the classroom, Kenma was already sitting there. He looked exhausted from practice but was still deeply concentrated on a game he was playing.

“Hey,” I said sitting next to him.

“Morning.” his voice was soft and his eyes never left the screen.

“How was practice?”

“It’s sweating first thing in the morning, what do you think?” he snorted

“True.” i laughed.

“So, how’d it go yesterday?” my body tensed at his question, but his eyes never left the screen and his tone didn’t change. Giving no indication that he knew if something was up or not.

“Ah, yeah it was fine.” i lied, “But Kuroo wasn’t in the best mood because you weren't around.” well, now at least it was half true.

“Hmm.” he twitched an eyebrow, but his expression never changed.

“So, um does that mean there’s no practice this afternoon?” I quickly tried to change the subject.

“I wish.” he sighed. “No, there’s still practice. As these tournaments get closer and closer we up our practice time as much as possible.”

“Oh, damn that sounds rough.”

“It sucks, but you can't beat the boss without grinding first.” as he said that, a sound indicating another level being cleared came from the speakers of his console.

“True.” I smiled.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, the uneasiness i felt around Kenma for possibly questioning me about what had happened yesterday eased away and by the time it was lunch it slipped my mind entirely.

“Hey, I'm gonna head to the vending machines for a drink, you want anything?” I said getting up from my desk. Today it was just the two, thankfully the rest of the team seemed to be busy napping or catching up with other friends.

“Nah, I'm okay. Thanks though.” Kenma said eyes glued to his game.

I walked out of the classroom and headed to the first floor to the vending machines near the entrance. I’d almost made it there when i heard it, “[Y/N]! The voice sent a shiver down my spine and my stomach did a flip.

_Fuck! How am i supposed to do this when even his voice nearly makes me go weak at the knees._

I kept walking pretending I hadn't heard him, picking up my pace slightly. It didn't work, within seconds he had caught up to me and placed himself right in front of me, blocking my path.

“Hey, don’t ignore me.” He pouted. I pretended to look past him, and made the mistake of focusing my eyes on his mouth, my body began to heat up. “ I know you can see me and hear me [Y/N], please just listen.” he shifted so that there was nowhere for me to look but at his eyes.

“What?” i said, voice shaky.

“Listen, I just… i went about things all wrong yesterday, i wanted to say im s-”

“Don't be sorry.” I cut him off, he looked at me like I had three heads.

“But i -” 

“Shut up.” I interrupted once more, “ I’m not mad at you, im just fucking upset and embarrased… well i am but mad at you, but only because im mad at me.'' I rambled, words coming out quickly and angry.

“Huh?” He looked as if I was speaking to him in a foreign language.

“I obviously enjoyed it, idiot.'' I huffed. “if i didnt i would've told you to stop, i would have pushed you away, i would've done something! But I didn't, I wanted you to continue, and it was so easy to give into you. And thats why im mad. I'm mad because I couldn't say no to you. I'm mad because if it happened again I still wouldn't say no. im mad because you have this stupid fucking power over me and my dumb brain just turns to mush around you. That's why I'm mad.” by the end I was practically yelling.

“ I-uh, thats… valid?” he said but the look of confusion was still clearly on his face. But i couldn't blame him. I still hadn’t fully worked out all those feelings myself, they were still confusing to me even as i spoke them out loud.

“And to make matters worse even Yaku-Senpai knows about this too, ugh this is so damn humiliating.” I continued with clenched fists.

“Hey, you do _not_ have to worry about Yaku, he would never do anything to embarrass or hurt you. He would never dream of doing something like that, especially not to you. He's just not like that.” His voice was earnest, something I didn't think was capable of doing.

“Doesn't matter, it's still embarrassing i won't even be able to look him in the eye anymore.” I couldn't meet his eyes either.

“[Y/N] listen i-” he started.

“Kuroo,” as I said his name, blood rushed to my face, and I took a deep breath before beginning to say what I had practiced in my mind all morning. “ I’m only going to say this once. Please stay away from me. I don’t know how to deal with the feelings I have right and being around you just makes it worse. What happened yesterday just proves that i’m weak and that I can't say no to you. Shit, I didn't even want to say no to you, I still don't. But i can’t do this right now. We can be cordial for Kenma’s sake but I want to limit the interactions we have. Please, just stay away, for me.” I could feel the lump making its way to my throat and I swallowed hard, willing it to go away, forcing the tears threatening to spill from my eyes to stay at bay.

I expected him to mock me, make light of the situation and tell me my confusing crush on him was cute. I even expected him to be angry and protest my request by telling me that he refused to stay away and that he was gonna push me to face those feelings. The last thing I expected was to see the broken look on his face, eyes glassy and far away as he swallowed hard and choked out the smallest “Okay.” before turning on his heel and quickly walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH!!!  
> Thank you all so much for the feedback on the last chapter! and also im so happy about the 100+ Kudos and 2k hits this story has gotten, i honestly didn't think anyone would ever read it so this is more than i could've ever asked for.
> 
> This chapter is a bit short, i apologize, but i hope you all enjoy it regarless.
> 
> :)

**~Kenma’s POV~**

Four days.

It’s been exactly four days of uncomfortable silence, heavy tension, and everyone holding their breath and waiting for the shoe to drop.

At first everyone figured they were angry at each other, we all braced for the blow. We expected them to blow up at each other and bicker or at least acknowledge each other's presence, but they didn’t. The cold bitter sadness radiating from both of them had everyone slightly on edge, not exactly the mood we needed so close to qualifiers. If we fucked up, it was over for our 3rd years.There were only three slots to represent Tokyo and one of those needed to be ours.

“They look absolutely miserable!” Yaku stated, interrupting my train of thought.“I think it’d be better if they were actually yelling or something. Instead they look like they’re in physical pain from not interacting with each other.” he huffed. “Have either of them spoken to you about it?”

“No,” I spun the ball I was holding in my hand. “Around me they pretend like nothings wrong, and give me their best fake smiles.”

“I mean, ok, Kuroo is giving us his all, and hyperfocusing on practices, but it’s like he’s a robot. there’s not a smug smile in sight or any of his usual banter to rile us up.” he dropped his hands in frustration. “I’d never thought i’d actually miss his shit talking!”

“I know what you mean.” I sighed, “[Y/N] keeps her nose down to her schoolwork all throughout practice now… like she’s hiding from all of us.”

“It’s like someone put out the fire in both of them.” Yaku groaned. “I kind of expected something like this.” he sighed, “[Y/N] was all avoidant with me as well but, we had a conversation and we came to an understanding, but this… this is brutal to watch! I know he cares, why can't he just apologize.” His brows creased.

“ I'm not sure that’s what this is about...I don't think it’s about an apology.” I held the ball against my chest. “Yaku-senpai…” He turned his attention from Kuroo who was working on his serves like a robot, back to me. “What do you think about [Y/N] as a person?”

Yaku was visibly confused by the sudden question “Uh, I mean she’s a good one?” it was meant to be a statement but it came out like a question.

“Okay, would you say she has any flaws?” I tucked my sweaty hair behind an ear, and balanced the ball between my hip and my arm.

Yaku’s face contorted in to a look that could only be interpreted as ‘are you dumb?’ before huffing air out of his nose in a scoff “She’s beautiful!”

I rolled my eyes, of course he would take the question as physical flaws.“I'm talking about character flaws.” i clarified, he tried hiding the pink that suddenly crept up his neck

“I mean,” he cleared his throat. “Clearly I haven't known her as long as you, and I don't spend all that much time with her. But let’s see… she's hard headed, hot tempered, petty, she puts herself down before she even tries, and she is always stuck in her head. I mean when you were sick, she almost opened up a blackhole in the gym with the amount of pressure she was putting on herself worrying over you.” he shook his head at the memory.

_Ah, the refreshing bluntness of the Demon-senpai._

“Hmm.”

He waited a moment and when i didn't continue he spoke, “Is there a reason you asked?”

“Just peer reviewing my work.” I waved him off, and ignored the confused look on his face as I walked away.

At first I also thought that it was about the petty fight between them, but something in the back of my mind kept nagging me, telling me that it wasn't. Thanks to Yaku’s bluntness I got a breakthrough. 

_Thanks, Yaku-Senpai._

[Y/N], was stuck in her head, probably down a much deeper rabbit hole than any of us could’ve guessed. There was something she was clearly overthinking to the point where she was shutting everyone out, and if her worrying over my small fever could threaten to open a black hole, I could only imagine the damage this would do.I know i’d said i would stay out of it but if this was about what i thought it was about then it was a boss battle that both those idiots were clearly out-ranked in.

_Ugh._

❤❤❤

The walk home was filled with uncomfortable silence like it had been for the last few days. The only sound coming from my games. The lack of arguing that I'd grown so used to was throwing me off my game, I'd died 4 times in a 15 minute span. _It’s not my business_ , I wanted to tell myself so as to not get caught in the crossfire somehow. _They’re the ones who got into this mess without being properly prepared._ But unfortunately it was bigger than that, and now, it was in fact my business.

As we reached [Y/N]’s house Kuro continued walking, stopping a few yards away just out of ear shot. He’d been doing this lately as a means to avoid any awkward ‘goodbyes’ or ‘goodnights.’

“Goodnight.” [Y/N] smiled, a fake smile, a smile so shallow I could see through to it’s sad hollow core. As it pulled me into a hug, I felt a tug at my heart.

_Fuck that woman, for doing this._

Usually the hug would only last for a few seconds and I was alway the first to pull away. This time, I wrapped my arms around her and held her there,“Y’know you can always tell me what's wrong.” I said low by her ear, her body tensed. “You’re both sad now,... he's miserable and I can tell that your mind is eating you up alive. I know something is up between the two of you. I know he did something, and I know you were angry.” she began to tremble, “But i know that’s not that this is _really_ about... just talk to me, i'm here.'' I unwrapped my arms around her and pulled away, her eyes were rimmed red, tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes, I caught one with my thumb before it slid down her cheek. “This isn’t about Kuro, is it.” She looked at me with eye’s pleading not to continue.

“Please, not now..” she choked out.

She’s still not ready to talk about it yet.

I nodded, “Well when you are… i'm here, i know no one can fix what happened back in New York, but i'm still here to listen whenever you decide to let it out.”

She nodded.

“and don't forget… i'm also an expert when it comes to that idiot, so if you’re stuck on that level, i'll help you beat it.”

She laughed but there was so much snot in her nose that it was more of a snort.

“Goodnight [Y/N].”

“Goodnight.” she gave a weak smile, but at least it was a real one.

When I caught up to Kuroo he was staring off into space, we walked in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke, “What was that about?” but there was no malice, no jealousy, no anger, the voice of someone defeated.

“Oh, just offering my help, [Y/N] is stuck on a level.” I turned my gaze to him, but he was focused on the road ahead.

“Oh.” 

_Sorry, but player 1 has to do some grinding on her own before you can join the battle again_.

“Yeah.” we walked in silence, again and i got the nagging sensation that i had to kick his ass into gear or else he would continue like this. “This isn’t about you y’know.” I shoved my hands in my pocket.

“Huh?” he turned to me, confusion and exhaustion both equally displaying on his face.

“Whatever happened between you and [Y/N] was the tipping point, but she’s upset about something much bigger than your lover's quarrel. It’s something that’s been eating away at her since before she got here.” We stopped in front of my house. “So stop moping around and making it about you. You wanted to step up, now's your chance.”

“She told me to leave her alone.” he groaned, “I'm giving her the space she wants.”

“No, you’re putting on a show and making it worse.” I shook my head.

“I don’t know what to fucking do!” he growled and slapped his hands to his face leaving bright red marks on his cheeks.

“I can’t tell you what to do, but i can tell you to get your head out of your ass. Now is not the time to fall apart, you’re our captain, the team needs you now more than ever so don’t let us down, step the fuck up and stop being big baby. And if you actually care about her, stop being selfish and making it about you! Give [Y/N] the space she wants without making her feel guilty about it, let her process things at her own pace, and when the time comes be there for her!” by the time I was done, my breath was coming out ragged and uneven. Did love make people lose brain cells? it’s like his brain was turned to mush and i had to spell everything out for him.

He stared at me for a while, cogs in his brain slowly beginning to turn again, it was like watching a really old computer boot up after being off for a very long time. After a few minutes, he threw his head back and laughed.

“Right,” he met my eyes, the usual mischievous fire that had been dormant for the last few days finally breaking through. “Sorry for being a pain in the ass, i'm back now… and it won't happen again.” he smirked.

“Yes, it will.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Will not.” he laughed.

“Will too.” i sighed “Listen, this one was free. Next time i’ll charge you a slice of pie per minute.” 

“You would _charge_ your _best friend_ for advice?” he scoffed in mock offense. “You’re fucking heartless, Kenma.” he shook his head and feined a hurt look.

“Best friend? Sir, I don't even know you.” I waved him off and walked away, I could still hear his cackling even after I had closed my front door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for taking so long to update this week.  
> This chapter was sort of a self indulgence but i soon realized how hard it would be to write, so it took me a while to finish it. It's pretty long, and im sorry if it's messy or it sucks but i tried my best!  
> I hope you all enjoy at least some of it!  
> Thank you for the Kudos and comments on the last chapter!

“GO! GO! NEKOMA!”

“PUSH IT! PUSH IT! NEKOMA!”

The Nekoma High School cheering section was in full swing being led by Tora’s younger sister Akane, she was tiny but fierce. With her voice booming out of a megaphone, she had everyone in the stands including Lev’s absolutely stunning sister Alisa (seriously, she could be a model) and I cheering at the top of our lungs. Besides us the Fukurodani cheer squad, that included actual cheerleaders, were also cheering on their team which currently had the lead on the second set and had already won the first. 

When the Fukurodani team had stepped into the stadium, the air had shifted around them. Their #4 Bokuto, which I recognized as the handsome silver haired boy from Kuroo’s Instagram picture was their captain and ace and the crowd _loved_ him. Not only was he charismatic and energetic but along with their setter#5 Akaashi who was the equally handsome unamused dark haired boy from the same said picture, they truly dominated the court flashy shot after flashy shot. 

Nekoma were considered the underdogs of the match, but it didn't matter, they were all hungry for the win, and they were not about to let all their hard work go to waste. I felt so proud to see them on the court in their element, fighting tooth and nail for every point, keeping the ball in play no matter what. Even from up in the stands I could see Kenma’s eyes sharp and calculating, trying to figure out a way to stump Furkurodani, if they could take this set there would be hope for a comeback in the third. 

_C’mon, just block that damn straight already._ (while easier said than done, i couldn't the frustration of seeing the gap in points continue to increase.)

As if reading my mind, Kenma and Kuroo sprung to action as soon as Akaashi set the ball for Bokuto. For a moment it looked like it was going to be another point scored as Bokuto had perfectly aligned to spike over Kenma’s head, then in the blink of an eye, Kuroo switched places with Kenma and completely shut off the shot, slamming it down at Bokuto’s feet. His signature smug grin spread across his face as he leaned into the net and said something that had Bokuto protesting in annoyance. The sight made me laugh, but at the same time it tugged at my heart. The fire that had been missing in Kuroo’s eyes had found its way home a few days ago. It wasn't really surprising how quickly he got over our situation and went back to being his usual self. _Good, he’s better off._ I reminded myself, but the ache in my chest silently protested the thought.

While the play was amazing, it wasn't enough to fully turn the tides of the game. Fukurodani ended up taking both sets. Even with the loss, Nekoma's fire refused to be extinguished. While there was a brief moment of disappointment, they didn’t let themselves dwell on it too much because they still had another match to go which meant another shot of securing their spot at nationals.

“I- wow, you guys were amazing out there!” I squeezed Kenma’s shoulders, he hummed in response and from his tired face I could see that all he wanted was to find a corner to curl up in and avoid all human contact for a few minutes. “This is nothing like those practice games is it… that other team was absolutely insane! How is that one guy even human!? He was like a freaking machine just scoring point after point!” I groaned.

“Yeah, well… Bokuto-san was in top shape today and he _is_ one of the top 5 spikers in the nation, we were barely keeping up… and with Lev continuously making mistakes this was bound to happen.” He shrugged and typed away at his phone.

“Wh-what top five, holy shit!?” i sputtered, “But you guys still have a chance right? You still have that other match ...Is that school just as intense?” I tried to hide the panic in my voice but it still made its way out.

“[Y/N], it’s gonna be f-” Kenma started but a loud booming voice cut him off.

“Hey, Hey, Hey! Kenma!” Bokuto yelled coming from behind Kenma and patting him with a little too much force on the back. “That was quite a game you guys played out there, i had fun!” he beamed, his golden eyes bright with excitement.

“Yes, it was a game well played by all of you, but you and Kuroo-san in particular kept us on our toes.” Akaashi added, removing Bokuto’s arm from Kenma’s back in one swift move and smiling politely. 

“We were still no match for you though.” Kenma stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Oi, speaking of, where is that damn stray cat anyway?” Bokuto glanced around nervously, as if Kuroo could pop-up at any moment.

“He went to have a talk with the first years.” Kenma sighed.

The entire time I was just frozen there, as the three of them towered over me covered in sweat and radiating post-game adrenaline. It wasn't until Akaashi pointed it out, that I was finally pulled into the conversation.

“Oh, i'm so sorry, we’re being so rude to your friend here, Kenma.” Be bowed as he apologized.

“Ah, n-no! It’s okay, you weren’t being rude, I promise!” I waved my hands frantically.

“This is [L/N], [Y/N] ” Kenma deadpanned, but as soon as he said my name both Bokuto and Akaashi’s eyes lit up with interest. 

“Oho,” Bokuto started in a suggestive voice. “So this is the pretty little lady who’s gotten that damn cat all riled up, i'm a fan of your work, truly.” he took my hand and shook it frantically. I could feel the heat rising to my face. _Wait, he talks about me to his friends?_ The thought stirred up butterflies in my stomach.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi reprimanded, and before Bokuto could defend himself Akaashi continued, “I apologize again, he’s excitable. Im Akaashi Keiji by the way and this is Bokuto Kotaro.” His smile was warm and he took my hand softly and gave it a firm shake, “We’re friends of Kuroo-San and Kozume-kun, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“I-It’s a pleasure to meet you both as well, you played an amazing game. Your sets were so on point Akaashi-San and your spikes are absolutely incredible Bokuto-san!” I smiled, but I could still feel my cheeks burning.

“Akaashi! She's so nice! See, i told you i would like her if i met her!” Bokuto practically yelled his smile was so wide, he was practically glowing because of my small praise.

“Yes, you did Bokuto-san, Thank you [Y/N]-Chan, your words are far too kind. Your fellow classmates played an amazing game as well, Kosume-Kun made sure that it wasn't an easy win.” Akaashi gave a small smile and Kenma returned it. “That play you did with Kuroo-s-” Akaashi was interrupted by Bokuto who had comfortably wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“Say, [Y/N]-chan, now that we’re talking about him, how _are_ things with you and that sneaky cat? i'm surprised he’s not here all over you right now.” he barked a genuine laugh, there wasn't any malice behind it, and the glint in his bright owl-like eyes showed nothing but pure interest.

“I-uh, im- i-” My brain was malfunctioning, both from the question which i didn’t know how to answer without sounding pathetic, and from suddenly having a sweaty 6ft tall boy who was practically all muscle wrapped around me. Kenma sensed my uneasiness and pulled me from under Bokuto’s arm.

“Bokuto-san, respect people’s personal space and dont ask invasive questions like that. You do not know her well enough to do that.” Akaashi gave Bokuto a stern look.

“Oh! I- i'm so sorry [Y/N]-chan, i really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Bokuto apologized, his eyes so full of concern he almost looked distressed. “I'm so sorry for overstepping your boundaries!” he quickly turned to Akaashi “Did i use that word correctly?” 

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“It’s okay,” I laughed at how quickly his mood flipped,“It was just so sudden, you caught me off guard that's all.” I waved it off but my voice was still a bit shaky.

“We should get going,” Kenma cut in, looking at Akaashi for a brief moment and then turning back to me with a small smile.

“Yeah, ok.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you, [Y/N]-Chan.” Akaashi smiled.

“Yeah! We should all hang out soon!” Bokuto beamed.

“See you guys.” Kenma waved at them, Akaashi took Bokuto’s hand and they turned and walked away. Kenma looked down at his phone and began to walk away in the opposite direction. Because Bokuto was naturally loud, i could still hear his conversation with Akaashi from a few feet away.

“Bokuto-san, You really have to learn how to read the room.” Akaashi said fixing Bokuto’s sweaty hair.

“But Akaashi!” Bokuto wined, “They like each other don’t they? I mean she even blushed when i said his na-”

“[Y/N], you coming?” Kenma called. 

“Yeah!” I quickly caught up to him and tried to hide how red my face was from being called out like that.

❤❤❤

Once again, I found myself cheering at the top of my lungs as Nekoma’s game against Nohebi got underway. The energy of this game was nothing like the one for Fukurodani, all the guys seemed on edge about Nohebi’s team.

“What’s up with this tension?” I asked Akane.

“Nohebi is kinda known for their slick tricks which are basically borderline cheating.” she huffed.

“Ew.” I made a face.

“That’s awful!” Alisa pouted.

“I know, But we can take 'em, I'm sure!” Akane declared, and turned back to the cheering section. “Okay! One more time!” She brought her megaphone to her mouth then boomed “GO! GO! NEKOMA!” “PUSH IT! PUSH IT! NEKOMA!” we all chanted with her, hoping our cheers would give the team the encouragement they needed.

The first set was tense, every so often I could see the boys tense up at the inaudible jeers Nohebi was throwing their way. To make matters worse, all of Nohebi’s plays were sneaky and annoying, they were mostly dinks or feints. No matter how hard Nekoma tried they just couldn’t take the lead, Nohebi sneakily took back all the points they scored.

“They can’t seem to get into the game…” Alisa frowned, Akane was visibly shaking with worry.

“Ugh, i wish i could go down there and smack the dumn smirk off Nohebi #1’s face.” I groaned.

Our attention was snapped back into the game as Nohebi’s #1, Daishou spiked the ball right into Tora’s face. The rest of the guys rushed over and made sure he was okay. Daishou bowed at Tora from across the net in apology, and the referees ate it up, but as soon as he turned away we all saw his wicked smirk.

“Ugh! That fucking dick- Sorry Akane, I didn't mean to curse.” I balled my fists.

“S’okay,” she said “He deserves to be called much worse.” Her face was bright red in anger at seeing her brother get hurt.

From there the game began to go downhill with Nohebi taking a 2 point lead. Once more, Nohebi’s setter set the ball for Daishou who spiked it down with full force, Tora managed to dig the ball but sent it flying out of the court. We all thought it would be yet another point for Nohebi, but Yaku rushed to save it, jumping over a hurdle and into the crowd. It was a chance ball for Nohebi but they had a difficult time returning it, as soon as the ball made its way back into Nekoma’s side of the net Lev smashed it, scoring Nekoma a much needed point. The cheering section erupted but it quickly subsided to murmurs and gasps as we all took in Yaku’s state.

Tora was helping a limping Yaku out of the crowd, Kuroo as well as Coach Naoi rushed to check on Yaku. He tried to wave off the pain, but nearly collapsed when he put weight on his ankle, my body went cold and my stomach twisted at the sight. Coach Naoi and Inuoka helped Yaku off the court and took him to see a medic.

“I-i have to go.” I gathered my things quickly, palms already clammy from anxiety.

“Please let us know if Yaku-Kun will be okay!” Alissa called after me but I was already halfway up the stand. I had no clue where the medic room was located so i asked around until i finally found it. Without thinking, I rushed into the room, the sound of my own heartbeat pounding in my ears.

When I stepped in the room Yaku was sitting on an examination table, the medic had Yaku’s foot in his hand and was rolling his ankle slowly, Yaku gripped the table and winced, as tears streamed down his face from his tight shut eyes.

“[Y/N]-Chan!” Inuoka said, surprised. I hadn't even registered Inuoka or Coach Naoi, standing in the corner of the room.

“I-uh, hi?” my tone was frantic, at the sound of my voice Yaku opened his eyes, his pained expression made my stomach twist.

“It’s just sprained,” the medic declared. “I'm going to put some Salonpas on it and compress it, once you get home you should ice it and keep it elevated. You should refrain from putting any weight on it for a least a week, and I recommend you don’t practice for a minimum of three weeks so that it could heal properly.” As he spoke he rubbed Salonpas cream on Yaku’s ankle and began to tightly wrap it with a compression wrap. We all watched in silence letting the medic talk Yaku through it all. When he was done, he looked up at us and gave an empathetic smile. “I'm going to give you all a few minutes, i'll be right back.” he got up from his chair and disposed of the gloves he was wearing before heading out of the room. 

“Yaku-senpai, it’s going to be okay, your ankle will heal up soon and by then we’ll be on our way to nationals!” Inuoka smiled, but the uncertainty in his voice slipped through. Yaku just stared at the ground, fat tears still rolling off his cheeks.

“Yaku-kun, we’ve trained for this, have faith in your Kohai, Shibayama is out there right now giving it his all.” Coach Naoi, placed a comforting hand on Yaku’s back. It went on like this for a few minutes, both of them giving Yaku words of encouragement, and Yaku silently sobbing refusing to make eye contact. It was a heartbreaking sight, and i wanted to fix it, to make it better, to erase the torment his brain was putting him through, but i couldn’t find the words. Nothing I could've said would've changed the fact that he wouldn't be going back out on the court that day.

“We’re gonna give you some time to calm down…” Coach Naoi sighed, “Inuoka, [Y/N]-Chan, cmon…” he motioned to us as he made his way towards the door.

“I-i’d like to stay.” I said voice breaking, he raised an eyebrow but nodded and walked out of the room Inuoka trailing behind him.

“Yaku-Senpai…” I crossed the distance between us and placed my hand on his which still had a deathgrip on the table, he relaxed it and choked out a sob.

“W-what are you doing here [Y/N]-chan, you s-should be out- t-there continuing to s-support the team.” he said between sobs.

“I’m here because you’re my friend, and ever since i got here you’ve looked out for me and helped me. You’ve been kind, understanding, empathetic, cheered me up when i was down, went along with my dumb jokes, and you’ve always had my best interest at heart.” I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand, and his body shook as silent sobs ripped through him. “You’ve been nothing short of amazing to me, why wouldn't I be here for you? I care about you so much.” Yaku finally looked at me, his eyes were bloodshot and there was a frantic, almost desperate energy in them. The sight made the lump in my throat bigger but I swallowed it down, now was not the time to break down. “Yaku-senpai…” he grunted in response. “Can I hug you?” he let out a strangled noise and I took it as a yes. I wrapped my arms around him tightly ignoring how hot and sticky his body felt. He laid his head on my shoulder and his body shook as violent sobs erupted out of his chest, I closed my eyes and ran a hand through his sweat matted hair. “And because I care about you, I'm going to tell you the words a wise senpai once told me when I was feeling down,” He lifted his head to look at me once more, “I'm not just gonna let you sit here and worry yourself to death.” a small smile made its way to my lips and he laughed through a sob at hearing his own words being said back to him. “So c’mon, let’s go see our team make us proud when they trample all over those dumb Nohebi snakes, and secure the spot for nationals” He nodded, swallowed hard and wiped his face. “I'm gonna go get Inuoka, and Coach Naoi so they can take you back.” 

I unwrapped my arms from his and began to walk towards the door. Before I was out of reach, Yaku grabbed my hand once more, and stopped me in my tracks. “T-thank you, [Y/N].” he sniffled. “I really needed that… I'm glad I got to make a friend like you. whatever happens today, i’ll still be glad to know the team will have someone like you around to support it next year.”

“I'm glad too, glad that I got to meet all of you. you're all incredible and i'm proud to call all of you my friends.” I smiled and rubbed my thumb over his hand before letting go. 

When I was finally back in the stands,Yaku was sitting on the bench with a towel over his head and his ankle elevated. The game was already on the second set, thankfully we had managed to take the first but this set was looking just as tedious as the first, neither team being able to fully secure a good point gap. The only difference was that in this set, Nohebi’s antics got even more dirty. Fukunaga had spiked a ball that was headed towards the back of Nohebi’s court, two players from Nohebi chased after it, both unable to save it and even though the ball fell inside, they both called it as "out" and since they were in the refs good graces the ball was called as "out" and the point went to Nohebi.

“Are you kidding me!?” I yelled in frustration.

“Ugh!!” Akane practically growled through clenched teeth.

“They are absolutely horrible!” Alisa said with a disapproving tone.

The strugglesome set continued and as if to sprinkle in more anxiety inducing dramatics, Kuroo seemed to have hurt his fingers trying to receive a ball, he quickly subbed himself out and was on the verge of pulling my hair out, it was all i could do to not go down on the court and physically fight the entirety of Nohebi’s team. Seriously what the fuck was wrong with them, were they aiming to hospitalize all of Nekoma’s players or something?

_It’s okay, he’s okay. He’s gonna be alright, he’s not benched. It’s probably a small cut or something._ I soothed myself, Alisa’s eyes met mine which probably looked frenzied with anger at seeing Kuroo getting hurt, and something seemed to click in her mind.

“He’s gonna be okay.” she placed a soft hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly. I let out a loud huff of air I hadn't realized I was holding, and nodded.

“Yeah.”

The game continued and after what seemed like an eternity, an amazing play from Shibayama and Lev, Tora was able to secure the winning point. The cheering section erupted once more this time the cheering went on and on. All the Nekoma boys came rushing to hug and congratulate one another in the middle of the court, and after they lined up and bowed they shared their glory with Yaku who was crying tears of joy. Akane, Alissa and I watched from the stands all tears and cheers as we couldn't contain our excitement or how proud we were of those boys.

❤❤❤

“Kenma!” I ran up and hugged him as soon as I laid eyes on him in the lobby of the venue.

“[Y/N], i'm all sweaty.” he grumbled.

“Don’t care.” I hugged tighter. “I'm so proud of you guys, you all worked so hard for this.” 

“I'm just glad we pulled through for our third years.” he pulled away and motioned to Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai who were huddled together, smiling and laughing.

“Yeah.” I smiled but still felt the lump in my throat, watching Kuroo tease and joke around with others made my chest tight, but what right did I have to feel that way? I was the one who put up the wall between us, I knew that, but that still didn't stop me from craving him, his teasing smile, knowing gaze, and all the cheeky banter. I wanted nothing more than to make my way to him and tease him a little, to see that dumb smirk plastered on his face as plays into my game, to once again build up the electric tension there once was. _But he’s better off, you can’t string him along forever._ I reminded myself.

“Kenma!” Kuroo’s voice cut through my thoughts. “It’s time to go.”

“The team takes the bus back to the school.” Kenma reminded me. “Are you okay getting back home on your own?”

“Yeah, i’ll be okay. I mean I got here in one piece didn’t i?” i laughed.

“Okay, text me if anything.” he gave me a soft smile.

He turned to walk away and I followed his path with my eyes, my gaze flicked ahead of him and for the first time in almost two weeks I caught Kuroo’s eyes. I was frozen but my body felt like it was on fire, he didn’t smile at me but he also didn’t frown. His expression was indecipherable, but his eyes were so intense, I felt like they would burn right through me. It sent a shiver down my spine and I quickly turned away and made my way out of the venue. 

_He’s better off._ I remind myself on the train ride home.

_I'm better off._ I repeated to myself over and over as the ache in my chest grew when I laid in bed that night.

_It’s better this way._ I told myself the next day when I declined the invitation to out and celebrate with the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Yaku okay!? everytime i watch the Land Vs Air OVA i always wanna crawl through the screen and give him a big hug and comfort him. YAKU DESERVES THE WORLD!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

_It’s better this way._ I reminded myself over and over the following monday during practice.I was doing my best to focus on finishing my homework while the guys ran laps and practiced serving and receiving but I found myself thinking of the look Kuroo gave me back in the lobby of the sports center. Just thinking about it made the pit of my stomach do flips. _Stop reading into it, you’re the one who was too scared to go deeper._ I reprimanded myself. Taking a deep breath I looked out at the court.Yaku wasn’t present, he was excused from school and practice for the week due to his injury, but the rest of the team was still buzzing with excitement over their win. Kenma was talking to Lev who looked absolutely terrified, the sight of Lev towering over Kema but still flinching away as if at any moment tiny Kenma would swallow him whole made me chuckle. I was cut off mid laugh by the sound of my phone ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller-ID, it read: “ **MOM”** my body went cold and a huge lump made its way to my throat. I quickly declined the call.

_Nope. not today, fuck off lady._

I hadn’t even put my phone back in my pocket when it rang again, my leg started shaking, and I closed my eyes to try and steady my breathing and blindly declined the call again. Within seconds the phone began to ring again and I could feel the anger fueled tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I quickly got up and made my way out of the gym, the phone was still ringing. I walked out of the gym and down the hall then turned a corner, the call stopped. I found a wall and pressed my back against it to support my weight, I closed my eyes and I tried to steady myself by breathing again. This time when the phone rang I answered on the first ring.

“What?” I spat, and eyes that mirrored mine widened with what looked like relief on my screen.

“[Y/N]! Oh, honey finally I got through to you! L-look at you, you look s-so beautiful, i missed you so much.” She was crying, tears spilling freely and sputtering between sobs. “It’s been so long, I'm so sorry, I know what I did to your father and you was wrong but I regret it, with every fiber of my being.” she continued frantically, and with every word rage consumed me. “I know both of you are doing better now but I miss you both so much, I love you so much, I'm so sorr-”

“God, shut up! No you’re not!” I yelled back at her.

“W-wha-” 

“You’re not fucking sorry! You don’t get to throw away 20+ years of a relationship, and ruin dad’s life and mine and then say you’re sorry!” My heart felt like it would explode in my chest. “You weren’t sorry when you were fucking him, no you were having the time of your life living out your gross little fantasy.” The venom in my words rolled off my tongue.

“Do _not_ talk to me like that, i am your mother.”

“Mother!?” I scoffed, “Were you my mother when you were getting fucked by my teacher? Huh? Were you my mother then?” 

“I-its complicated honey, i didn’t mean to, please stop talking to me that way. I already know what I did was horrible but I'm so sorry, more sorry than you’ll ever know.” she hiccuped, half choking on some of the words.

“No it’s not complicated, and stop trying to play the victim here! You’re not sorry, you feel guilty that you got caught. You want me to clear your conscience so you can feel better about your shitty actions, but guess what? I won’t. If you really loved me and dad you would’ve never done such a shitty thing, but you did and i won't forgive you for it. You’re a fucking adult, learn to live with the consequeses of your shitty actions, and leave dad and me alone. We’re doing just fine without you.” With every word that left my mouth, my chest got tighter and tighter, the not in my throat was too big to swallow down but spoke through it anyway.

“[Y/N], Plea-” She sobbed.

“Don’t call me again.” I hung up, and as soon as I did, my knees gave up on me. I dropped to the ground clutching at my aching chest, my sobbs echoing through the empty hall. Everything that i had been holding in for months, all the hurt all the anger, the uncertainty coming forward violently. How dare she, act like this was a small slip up, one that she could brush over with bullshit words. As if Dad and I could just move past all that pain and humiliation she put us through. 23 years, they were together for 23 years and she decided one day that she was bored and needed someone new, and she went behind our back and ruined it all with my _Teacher_ no less. That’s not a mistake. When she decided to break both our hearts she went for the 2 for 1 pain and humiliation combo. How could she do that? Was our love not enough? If my love wasn’t enough for my own mother, how could it be enough for anyone else? Who would ever think I was enough?

“[Y/N]...” Kuroo’s voice cut through the pounding in my ears.

❤❤❤

**~ Kuroo’s POV ~**

“Fukunaga, Nice serve! Give me one more!” I yelled at the other side of the net. Fukunaga gave me a thumbs up, bounced the ball once and threw it up in the air to serve. Shibayama, Tora and I braced to receive. Having Yaku out of commission for the time being meant that there was a hole in our receives and we had to work to improve on that by any means necessary. Shibayama got a clean receive, I set the ball and Tora spiked it over the net. Inuoka got a hand on it but it’s momentum was too strong, Fukunaga received it and Teshiro hit it over the net giving us a chance ball. I received it, and from the corner of my eye, I caught [Y/N]’s distraught expression as she was making her way out of the gym. She was looking down at her phone, face scrunched up looking like she was going to cry. I followed her with my eyes until she was out of the gym, her expression made my heart clench. All of a sudden there was a sharp pain to the side of my face.

“Ow- f-fuck!” I cursed as the ball that had assaulted my face hit the ground with a thud.

“I'm sorry!” Inuoka called as he ducked under the net and walked over to our side, Fukunaga and Teshiro in tow.

“You okay?” Kai, who had been doing Manager duties and taking notes, asked.

“Yeah, I'm okay… just stings a little.” I rubbed my cheek.

“I did _not_ mean to hit you in the face!” Inuoka exclaimed.

“I know, it was my fault i was distracted…'' I looked over to the door again, the voice in my head urged me to go after her. “Let's take a 10, we’ve been at it non stop…” i said, already walking away. 

“O-okay!” Inuoka called after me.

Kenma caught my eyes, his were full of concern but he made no moves that indicated he planned on joining me to check on [Y/N]. Instead he gave me a stern ‘ _Do not fuck this up_ ’ look. I sighed and shot back my best ‘ _I’ll do my best, but I still have no clue how to do this.’_ look. He arched an eyebrow and I knew that could only mean ‘ _I will end you if you make this worse.”_ I nodded, this was do or die.

I left the gym, outside it was silent only the muffled sounds of sneakers from the gym behind me. _Where could she have gone?_

“Mother!?” her hysterical voice came from down the hall as if to answer the question i’d just asked. I walked in the direction it came from, as i got closer i heard bits and pieces of a one sided conversation 

“... play the victim here… feel guilty...got caught...shitty actions…i won't forgive you for it.” I turned a corner and her angered voice became clearer and clearer. “You’re a fucking adult, learn to live with the consequeses of your shitty actions, and leave dad and me alone. We’re doing just fine without you.” she was against a wall, face red in anger and speaking into her phone which was angled at her face. 

“[Y/N], Plea-” a woman’s voice sobbed through the phone.

“Don’t call me again.” [Y/N] declared and then the sound of the call being ended came from her phone. She stood for a moment, eyes glassy, before dropping down to the floor choked sobs ripping through her body. I moved forward, the sound of her cries deafening in my ears and gripping at my heart. I wanted to pick her up, wrap my arms around her up and kiss the pain away. I wanted to wipe those tears and hold her close to me until she calmed down. Without thinking I squatted down in front of her, my arms moved on their own towards her. _No, not like this._ A voice that sounded eerily like Kenma echoed through my head. I took a breath.

“[Y/N]...” my voice was shaky. She stiffened and then opened her eyes to look up at me.

“Ugh not now PLEASE, i've had enough for one day” she groaned, voice thick with pain.

“I just wanted to check on you, you looked upset...i was right.” I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously. Normally in a situation like that i would’ve said something dumb and along the lines of _‘there, there, there's no need to cry over me. I'm right here.’_ to ease the tension. But it was pretty clear that if I even tried to make light of the situation, I would’ve been digging my own grave.

“Congratulations, now leave me alone. Im fine.” she said miserably sitting up resting her back against the wall. 

“That's clearly a lie.” I sat down on the floor in front of her and crossed my legs.

“Just _go!_ ” she threw her head back in exasperation and it hit the wall with a thud, she began to sob again. I dug my nails into my palms to stop myself from reaching out.

“No.” I said through clenched teeth, and an aching chest.

“God! why are you-” she choked out.

“Shut up!” i smacked my hands to my face and dragged them down, “we tried it your way, It is not working. Now we're doing things my way. Tell me what's wrong.” i demanded, all resolve to tiptoe around the situation out the window.

“Thats none of your fucking business.” She frowned, hard headed as ever.

“I don't care, it's hurting you and I want to make it better.” I challenged, probably sounding just as childish as she did. 

“Why! Why the fuck do you care!” she screamed, tears spilling from her eyes and a single vein popping out of her forehead.

“Because i like you!” I screamed back and threw my hands up in exasperation. “I fucking like you so much it hurts to not be with you. I don't want to stay away anymore...” my voice lost traction with every passing word and by the end it sounded like pathetic whining.

She looked at me, eyes wide and red rimmed like i’d just confessed to murder. she was absolutely terrified.

“Why are you so fucking scared to let me in?” it came out as a whisper.

She just stared.

Just then, Akaashi’s words made their way front and center and rang clearly through my head.

_“Is this girl worth opening yourself up and leaving yourself vulnerable for? Is this a girl you want to know the deepest darkest parts of you, the parts that are intimate and not even kenma or anyone else has ever seen?”_

_Yes, the answer is still yes._

“Kuroo..” she finally spoke, it was small and strained. But if i’d let another moment pass i would’ve lost my nerve so i cut her off.

“My favorite food is grilled salted mackerel pike.” i started. “I don't like thunderstorms, i've always been afraid of getting struck by lightning.'' I shifted closer to her. “I prefer shoujo over shounen…” I wrung my hands together. “I _am_ a science nerd, I plan to go premed next year.” I swallowed hard and shifted my eyes to look at the ground. “My mother died when I was realy young, that's why we moved here. It was so hard at first, it fucking sucked. I had so much anxiety... i still get anxiety when i'm in new places... if i didn't have Kenma around to constantly ground me i would’ve probably lost it already.” The aching in my chest made it’s way up my throat and settled there as a big lump. “It’s dumn but I cry at the first snow of the season because it reminds me of the day my mother passed… it wa-”

“I- Kuroo. Why are you telling me all this?” She whispered, cutting me off. She wasn't crying anymore.

“I-i want you to know me, the real me. I want you to trust me.” I looked up and met her eyes again, the anger had left them, all that was left in them was pain. I reached out, and grabbed her hand, it was cold and made me shiver. She didn’t pull away. “I want us to be on even ground, I know a lot about you, or at least I thought I did… from the moment I met you I made it my mission to know as much as I could about you… but it’s all superficial.” I squeezed her hand. “I don't know what's hurting you, I don't know how you really feel or why. And in turn you dont know me either… all that raw attraction and look where that led us?” She squeezed my hand and I laughed dryly.

I took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes.“[Y/N], I don't want to bullshit around anymore and I don't want to stay away from you either, please allow me to make it up to you. I want to show you who I am, so that when you’re ready you can fully show me who you are and open up to me.”

“And how will you do that?” her voice was hesitant, and she looked down at our hands.

“Let me take you out.” I stated.

“No.” she pulled her hand away.

“Cmon just one date! One. if you hate it completely then i'll back off again, but give me the chance to prove this to you.” I begged. 

“No.” she said again with less resolve, fear flickering in her eyes again.

“Ok then let's not even call it that, just spend some time with me in public, let's say about 3 hours, just get to know me a little better” i bargained.

“You literally just described a date!” She huffed.

I was all out of options so i just stared at her, hoping i could somehow telepathically communicate how serious i was about this. I was going to do whatever it took to get my chance to prove to her how much I cared about her. She seemed to be having a mental battle, her eyes flickering between my hand and my eyes. 

“Fine. But i'm bringing pepper spray, in case you try anything funny.” she sighed, it was the most beautiful sigh in existence, a sigh that made its way directly to my heart and wrapped itself around it making a permanent home there. It took all my strength not to get up and cheer, but I couldn't hide the giddy smile that stretched over my lips.

“Oh...Thats kinky.” My brain which was on autopilot due to said giddiness replied for me and I immediately mentally kicked my own ass. 

She glared, but there was no real heat behind it.

“Fuck. Sorry It was a joke!” I clarified.

“iT’s A jOKe” mocked in a childish voice.

I quirked an eyebrow.

She tried to glare again but it dissolved into laughter, it was nasally and stuffy because of all the crying she’d done but it didn’t matter, the sound of her sweet laugh had my body buzzing, I felt like I was floating.

I stared at her; messy hair, wrinkled uniform, swollen eyes, flushed face, and the tiniest hint of snot peeking out of her rosy nose.

_Beautiful._

I took a deep breath and swallowed, “So um could i have your number… to text you the date and time.” with the way my voice shook and the stutter my heart gave, I was practically on par with a middle schooler confessing to his first crush.

“Oh.. right,” her already flushed face, turned a deeper shade of red. “its XXX-XXX-XXXX.” I took out my phone and punched in the numbers. 

“Ok, i'll text you so you can save my number.” I typed a quick message and hit send.

_Ding!_

**XXX-XXX-XXXX: HI :)**

She picked up her phone and saved my number with a mischievous smile playing at her lips that let me know that whatever name she was saving my number under was not nice at all. She locked her phone and placed it back down. We stared at each other for another moment.

“Shouldn't you be getting back to practice?” she broke the silence.

_Fuck!_

“Shit! Yeah.” I pushed myself off the floor, and held a hand out for her. She took it and pulled herself up.

“I’m gonna go wash my face.” she sniffled and gave a small laugh finally letting go of my hand. “You go ahead.”

“Ok.” I smiled, she turned and walked in the direction of the nearest women’s restroom and I made my way back to the gym, grin on my face and spring in my step. 

_I didn’t fuck it up!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words on the last chapter!  
> and thank you for sticking through all those dragging angst chapters, i kinda got carried away with them lol.  
> but i did promise fluff and i shall deliver fluff soon!  
> Have a great week everyone! :)

That night, I went home emotionally exhausted. The walk home wasn’t tense and depressing like it had been for the last two or so weeks, but it was still slightly awkward seeing as Kuroo and I weren't really sure how to approach each other after our conversation that afternoon. If Kema noticed the shift in the vibe (which he definitely did, I mean c’mon, it’s Kenma) he definitely didn’t show it, he kept his focus on his game the entire time. When I got home I had dinner with my grandmother and father, I thought hard about bringing up the events of the afternoon but decided I was too tired to open up that can of worms, so i just enjoyed my grandmother’s cooking and our family time together. By the time I'd showered and crawled into bed my thoughts had fully shifted to the non-date I had coming up. Sure I'd been on my hand full of date-like outings but this one had a lot riding on it. Kenma did say he would help me regarding the situation if I ever needed it, but it just wasn't quite ready to unpack why I'd finally agreed to it. I decided my best bet was to text my friends in NYC all about it, they were still a bit pissed about my last meltdown but they heard me out regardless.

**YERRR GANG ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**[Y/N]: Uhhh so a lot happened today…**

**[Andi]: Good Morning to you too.**

**[Soph]: Please tell me you didn’t do anything dumb.**

**[Y/N]: Well, that depends on what your definition of “dumb” is.**

**[Andi]: oh god, what id is it now?**

**[Y/N]: well first, sorry for being a bitch. You guys were completely right in our last conversation. I'm just dense when it comes to these things. I didn’t mean to be a pain in the ass.**

**[Andi]: OH!!???**

**[Soph]: Did this dumb desicion inculde any head trauma bc i cant believe what ur saying right now.**

**[Y/N]: DID YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOU WERE WRONG AND WE WERE RIGHT ANDDDD THAT YOU’RE A BIG HARD HEADED DUMBASS!?!?**

**[Y/N]: fuck ya’ll im trying to apoplogize.**

**[Soph]: I’m actually going to screenshot this and keep it forever.**

**[Andi]: let’s frame it!**

**[Y/N]: …**

**[Soph]: Lmao, ok we’re done. Go ahead**

**[Y/N]: So Kuroo may or may not have asked me out on a date-like non-date and i may or may not have agreed.**

**[Andi]: LETS FUCKING GOOO!!!!!!!**

**[Soph]: YAYYY!!!!!!!!!!**

**[Andi]: fucking finally!**

**[Y/N]: God, im so nervous i feel so dumb.**

**[Soph]: when is it??**

**[Y/N]: Don’t know yet, we haven't picked a day.**

**[Andi]: Why the hell r u nervous? At this point it’s clear he likes you. You could probably sit on a park bench for 2 hours without talking and he sounds like he’d be happy with it.**

**[Soph]: yeah.**

**[Y/N]: ok but what if i fuck it up**

**_*DING*_ **

A notification banner came down from the top of my screen and my stomach did flips worthy of olympic medals.

 **[Kurooster head]:** **_Hey, I know it’s a bit late, but are you awake?_ **

**YERRR GANG ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**[Y/N]: AH! HE JUST TEXTED ME. HOLD UP!**

**[Andi]: Isn’t it pretty late over there…**

**[Soph]: :)**

**[Y/N]: Whatever you’re insinuating, stop.**

**[Soph]: lmfaoooo**

**[Andi]: I didn’t insinuate shit, now stop talking to us and send him a tit or two.**

**[Y/N]: why do i text yall**

**[Soph]: u love us!**

I closed out of the chat and stared at the notification, stomach stomach still giving it it’s all to win a gold medal. Why was I so nervous? It didn’t make any sense, we’d known and talked to each other for months (well more like barked at each other) I’d seen him nearly every day since I'd been here, i’d already kissed him, they guy had made me cum for crying out loud! But this late night text, and being in the comfort of my room under my covers… it felt intimate. It was so embarrassing to have my heart pounding in my ears over a simple text, it made me want to kick my own ass. With a deep breath i opened up the conversation and typed

**[Y/N]: Yeah, what’s up?**

**[Kurooster head]: Just wanted to discuss our non-date plans.**

**[Y/N]: lmao you couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?**

**[Kurooster head]: yeah right, and give you the opportunity to pretend like that conversation never happened? Fuck that! we’re making these plans now.**

**[Y/N]: Wow kinda desperate don't you think...**

**[Kurooster head]: I mean, you’re the one who answered the text, so what does that say about you?**

Even though he was a few houses down, i could practically see the dumb smirk and hear his smug laugh. The fact that i was donning a smirk of my own was irrelevant

**[Y/N]: It says that I'm a kind soul who took pity on you.**

**[Kurooster head]: Tell that to your wet panties.**

Heat rushed to my face and I sat straight up in bed. Narrowing my eyes at the screen trying my hardest to convince myself that there wasn't some truth to his words.

**[Y/N]: You do know that i can easily block you right?**

**[Kurooster head]: lmao but you won't.**

**[Kurooster head]: Anyway, how does this Saturday work for you.**

**[Y/N]: Don’t you guys have weeked practice?**

**[Kurooster head]: Not this weekend.**

**[Y/N]: Why not?**

**[Kurooster head]: special occasion.**

**[Y/N]: and what’s so special that Nekomata would cancel practice when you guys have nationals coming up?**

**[Kurooster head]: Why, what could be more special than our non-date of course. He’s really excited for us, asked for an invitation to the wedding and everything.**

**[Y/N]: stop being a dick.**

**[Kurooster head]: Stop asking so many questions. Now, Saturday: Yes or Yes?**

**[Y/N]: Fine.**

**[Kurooster head]: cool :)**

**[Y/N]: ugh don’t be a dork about it.**

The irony was, that I was in fact the one being a dork, a huge one. I hugged my pillow to my chest to bury my face and hid the cheesy smile that refused to leave my lips.

**[Kurooster head]: *please refer back to the wet panties text***

**[Y/N]: *Please refer to the blocking text***

**[Kurooster head]: No ❤.**

**[Y/N]: you are absolutely insufferable.**

**[Kurooster head]: lmfaoo**

**[Y/N]: Anyways... What ARE we doing on saturday?**

**[Kurooster head]: It’s a surprise :)**

**[Y/N]: Tell me or i'm not going.**

**[Kurooster head]: i’ll pick you up at around 4pm.**

**[Y/N]: tell me.**

**[Kurooster head] No.**

**[Y/N]: Why the fuck are you like this.**

**[Kurooster head]: better question: Why do you like it?**

**[Y/N]: Blocked.**

**[Kurooster head]: Lmfaooo Goodnight, see you in the morning.**

**[Kurooster head]: I’d tell you to look cute, but that’d be like telling you to breathe.**

I groaned, and laughed so hard I snorted. Why was he so fucking cheesy? And why was I eating it up anyway, I was smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. I stared at the message once more, after a few seconds of indulging myself i decided it was best if i just didn’t answer. I closed out of the conversation and set my phone to charge. That night, I slept better than I had in weeks. 

❤❤❤

The week went by relatively quickly. The team continued to practice hard, in order to balance out their plays without Yaku. Kuroo and I slowly fell back into our usual pace of bickering and annoying one another, only it was much quieter and involved a lot more blatant flirting. To my dismay this only earned us knowing looks and raised eyebrows from Kenma and snickers from the rest of the team. Before I would've wanted the ground to swallow me, but now I was having too much fun indulging myself in having all of Kuroo’s attention to actually care. On Wednesday, the team and I decided to pay Yaku a visit, we’d all missed him terribly, including Lev who kept pretending he was relieved to get a break from Yaku’s constant reprimands. We stopped by a bakery and a convenience store and got him lots of sweets and snacks. When we all burst into his room, loud and full of energy after being let into the home by his sweet mother who shared her son’s ginger hair and cat-like eyes, he nearly burst into tears. When we presented our get-well-soon gifts, told him how much we missed him and showed him videos of how hard everyone was working in his absence to make him proud, he actually did cry. Even though his room was on the smaller side and packed with 13 people, it didn’t feel claustrophobic at al.,We all sat around his room, some on chairs, some on the floor, some on his bed and we talked and laughed and for the first time in a very long time, everything just felt right.

By the time Saturday rolled around, it felt like I'd blinked and the week went by. I’d just finished having breakfast with grandma and dad, who’d then gone out on a business meeting when I decided it was time to stop beating around the bush and talk to her about the phone call from earlier in the week. 

“Uh, so…” I started nervously, toweling dry a dish she’d handed me. Hearing the uneasiness of my voice, she turned her head and gave me a curious eye prompting me to continue. “I spoke with mom a few days ago.” The dish she was scrubbing slipped from her hand and hit the sink with a dull thud.

“And how did that go.” she asked carefully, turning her full body to me wet hands dripping on the floor.

“Depends on who you ask.” I smiled bitterly.

“Well, i'm asking you honey,” she slowly took the towel I was gripping with all my strength and began to dry her hands. “How was it for you.”

“I got a lot off my chest.” i sighed and deflated, the memory still stung but it didn’t put a lump in my throat or stir up anger. 

“I'm glad.” she smiled, it was warm and inviting, immediately crossed the distance between us and wrapped my arms around her seeking shelter and comfort. Even though i wasn't saying much, my grandmother managed to read my mind. “I'm glad you were finally able to express all the hurt and pain she caused you.” she rubbed my back soothingly and i held her even closer. “You were holding it in for so long, honey. It was heartbreaking to watch it eating away at you.” she ran a hand through my hair, smoothing it down. “I'm so proud that you were able to do that for yourself.”

“I-didn’t forgive her even though she begged.” I said, pulling away from her, unable to meet her eyes.

“And that's okay.” she placed both her hands on either side of my face and brought it up to meet hers. “Just because someone apologises doesn't mean the apology has to be accepted or they have to be forgiven.” she rubbed her thumbs on my cheeks lovingly. “She made a choice, a bad one, but a choice nonetheless… you and your father deserve better, and you will get better.”

“I really love you so much.” I wrapped her in my arms again.

“I know, I love you too honey.” she hugged back. We stood there for a few moments before she pulled away. “We should probably finish up with these dishes.” she smiled.

“Yeah, good idea.” I laughed, and we resumed our cleanup, talking absentmindedly about current events or things we’d heard throughout the week. “Oh, that reminds me, i'm going out this afternoon.'' I tried to contain the shakiness of my nervous voice. “Just in case you needed me for anything, I'll be heading out at around 4pm.” 

“Ah, no that’s okay honey.” she waved me off, “I'm heading to the shops today anyway, i need ingredients for a special treat in baking today.”

“Okay then, i’ll be upstairs getting ready.” I called walking away. 

❤❤❤

“Okay, how about this?” I slowly turned in front of the camera to fully display the outfit i had put together. It consisted of a white turtleneck, high waisted fitted slacks in a grey plaid, and some black pointed booties. 

“Ugh, you look fine! You’re literally hot in anything you wear.” Andi grumbled slightly annoyed since we’d been at it for hours. Even though it was dark in their room, I could still make out the silhouette of their messy curls. 

“I think this one is particularly cute.” Sophie smiled, her soft voice slightly cutting off because of a shifty connection.

“Yeah, and this one is comfortable, since i don't really know where we’re going or what we’re doing, I at least want to be comfortable.” I walked over to a drawer and pulled out my curling iron.

“Y’know,” Andi laughed, “For someone claiming this is not a date, you sure are going all out right now.”

“She’s excited, he’s hot, let her live Andi.” Soph said without missing a beat.

“Am I not allowed to want to look presentable to go out in public?” I twisted a strand around the hot curling wand.

“You are, but you’re the one who keeps trying to play it cool and like this isn't a big deal for you.” they teased.

“Why would it be a big deal, to have an outing in a romantic setting with a 6’2” hot volleyball player whose simultaneously the biggest tease and sweetest dork I've ever met?” I pondered mockling.

“Wish we could all be so lucky.” Soph sighed, “can’t wait till i'm off to college so i could have a new pool of guys to thirst over.”

“Same.” Andi groaned “But by then our little [Y/N] will probably be getting regular dick from Mr. 6’2”.”

My face burned and I dropped the flat iron nearly burning myself. “Ah- shit!” I bent down to pick it up. “Y’know ya’ll are on speaker and the only reason im saved is because my grandma hardly speaks english, but would it kill you guys to filter yourselves.” they were in a fit of giggles at my flustered expression. 

We continued to talk while I finished getting ready until it got so late in NYC that they were practically falling asleep talking to me. We said our goodbyes and they wished me luck and harassed me about texting them every detail and taking pictures. Kuroo had texted me that he’d pick me up in about half an hour, and twenty minutes had already gone by. I was sitting at my desk with a makeup mirror applying the last coat of mascara when my grandmother knocked on my door.

“Oho, when you said you were heading out i didn’t think it would require this much fussing, is it a date?” she asked in a playful tone.

“It’s not a date.” i laughed, “It’s just hanging out and getting to know him.”

“Hmm, and do I get to meet the lucky boy?” she said with a suspiciously knowing twinkle in her eyes.

“Maybe… If he manages to get a second date.” I smirked.

“Wow, so harsh on this boy.” she laughed, but it was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“A-ah that should be him!” I was rushing frantically around my room grabbing my phone, keys, wallet and lipgloss.

“I could go get it.” she stifled a laugh but couldn't hide her amused face at my absolute chaotic behavior.

“Nope! I got it!” I rushed past her out of my room. “See you later! Love you Grandma!” i called out already halfway down the stairs. I grabbed my brown peacoat from the coat rack and opened the door, letting in the brisk mid november air.

He stood there, hands in his pockets, messy raven hair, and dumb smirk on his face, wearing all black. Black sweater, black jeans, black boots, black overcoat, he looked like he’d stepped out of some sort of men’s fashion catalogue. I hadn’t really seen him outside of school uniform, practice clothes, his official uniform, or just t-shirts and sweats, and he always looked good even in those, but right then, He looked criminally _good_. It made me want to close the door, head back upstairs and scream into my pillow for 3 hours about how hot he looked and all the dirty things I wanted him to do to me which flooded my mind the moment I saw him. Thankfully the sound of my grandmother coming down the stairs resumed my regular brain function.

“You clean up nice.” I smiled, and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come get ya'll fluff juice :)

**~Kuroo's POV~**

“You clean up nice.” she smiled, and stepped out of the house, closing the door behind her.

_Me!?_

Had she seen herself? With that white turtleneck clinging to her body outlining the curves of her breasts, the skin tight pants hugging her hips, and her face! Oh god her face! The way her loose curls framed it perfectly. She looked up at me expectantly with those long lashed, innocent wide eyes, and a smile playing on those immaculately glossed full lips but had the audacity to tell _me_ I cleaned up nice when _she_ looked ethereal? She was an absolute angel on earth. 

I swallowed hard. “You… you look so wow, i... shit, oh wow…” was all my brain could come up with.

“Impeccable use of adjectives.” she teased.

“Kinda hard to come up with some when I have this amazing view in front of me,” I laughed and watched her put on her coat. “It’s kinda unfair.” we began to walk.

“Doubt it, my view is good enough to eat.” she winked. Heat spread through my body and pooled at my cheeks, stopping me in my tracks. She walked on ahead casually. “Let's go already!” She called looking back, snapping me out of my daze. “So~ where are we going?” she asked as i caught up with her, we were walking side by side our arms only inches apart

“What part of surprise don’t you understand?” I laughed at her impatience.

“I'm just sayin’, if you’re planning on murdering me, I'm quick with my pepper spray and my grandma knows that i'm out here.” 

“I think I should be the worried one, you were the one talking about eating people.” it was her turn to blush now.

“S-shut up! That’s the last time i compliment you, you dumb bedhead idiot.” she huffed and speed walked ahead. I laughed and easily matched her pace. We headed towards the subway station. 

Once we were there we bought our tickets and luckily the train arrived shortly after. The train was semi crowded since it was a saturday afternoon but there was a seat available so [Y/N] sat down.

“I would be perfectly fine standing y’know.” she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted up at me and the train pulled out of the station.

“Yeah, no… we’re gonna be doing a lot of walking today so let your legs rest for now.”

“Doesn’t that apply to you as well.” 

“I'm an athlete, my legs will be just fine.”

Not being able to come up with a good comeback she settled in the seat and looked around at the people and overhead advertisements. I pulled out my phone from my pocket to double check the directions and make sure we got off at the correct stop. Even without looking up from my phone I could feel her eyes on me.

“You’re staring.” i said not looking up.

“So what.”

“Shit, i would’ve known that all it took to get your attention like this was to get out of my sweats, i would’ve done it a long time ago.” I laughed as she glared at me, accidentally bumping into a middle aged woman in the process. I quickly apologized. “Anyway we’re only... four stops away before we have to transfer to another line.” I told her as the train’s doors opened allowing passengers to get in and out.

“Why don't you want to tell me where we’re going?” she questioned, patting the now empty seat next to her.

“I want to see your reaction.” I sat down.

“But i hate not knowing.” she whined, elongating the ‘a’ in hate and ‘g’ knowing like a little kid.

“I know, and hearing you whine and fuss about it makes this all even better.” I chuckled, fumbling with my phone in my hands.

“Even if i like it i'm gonna keep my face straight.” she declared

“You can try, but i feel like you’re really gonna like it.” I mused.

“We'll see.”

“I guess we will.”

The rest of the ride went by fairly quickly, we got off on the correct stop and caught the train we needed to transfer to just as it was pulling into the station. We made small talk about her friends back in NYC and about Yaku’s speedy recovery since he would be allowed back to school the following monday. It was nice, it felt effortless, like we really were just two friends hanging out getting to know eachother better.

Once we reached our designated stop, i followed the directions on my phone and just a few minutes later, we standing outside a shopping complex, with a rainbow neon sign that brightly read: 

**_Palette Town_ **

“Oh my god!” She beamed.

 _So much for not giving me the reaction I wanted._ I laughed.

“H-how did you know!? i’ve been wanting to come here for months!” She turned, eyes wide with excitement.

“I kinda overheard you talking to Kenma about it a few weeks back.” I rubbed the back of my neck and I could feel the blood pooling at my cheeks, half expecting the “stalker” joke to make a comeback.

“Ah, well c'mon! Let’s go! Let’s go!” She bounced in place and pulled my arm.

“Okay, let’s go.” I let her lead me to the main entrance. 

As soon as we walked in we were met with a long passageway with spiraling overhead neon lights that slowly cycled through a rainbow, she looked up at them with child-like fascination, i mentally patted myself on the back for choosing the destination of our non-date correctly.

Immediately after the entrance hall we were met with a Car museum there were tiny model cars at first but as we went further in, there were real cars as well, a lot of them were Toyotas. She didn’t seem to recognize any of them, that is until we came to an area that looked like a movie set.

“That’s a Delorean!” She pointed, “Like from Back to the Future!”

“Yeah!” i smiled, i wasn't really interested in the cars but she looked so happy, it was adorable.

We kept walking, looking at all the vehicles, sometimes stopping to get on and check out the interiors. Soon enough we exited through a hall of faux shops that matched the rustic feel of the movie set part of the museum. Once we stepped out of that hall, we were met with this wide open plaza with greaeco-roman-like architecture, the shops were all built with pillars and sculptures around them to frame them. It looked like we stepped back in time and we were in Florence or Milan in the 18th century. It even felt like we were outdoors, we looked up at the ceiling and saw the artificial sky which was bright blue. “I read it changes depending on the time of day!” She marvelled. Slowly turning in place we took in the view, it was beautiful and at the very center there was a large fountain with sculptures of women holding up a dish which in turn showered them with ever-flowing water. At both ends of the fountain there was another statue of a woman kneeling and arms raised up in praise to the other women holding the dish. “It’s called The Venus Fort!” she informed me as we walked closer to properly take it in. “Sorry… I probably sound like a know-it-all dork right now” she blushed.

“No, it’s fine.. It’s cute.” I smiled down at her.

We walked around all the different stores trying things on and goofing around, and by that I mean she made me try on different ugly hats which only made my hair messier along with overpriced designer glasses all while she pressured me to catwalk for her pretending to be a photographer and taking pictures. If any of the guys ever saw those pictures I would never live it down, I was half convinced she took them for that very reason, to have blackmail material ready incase i slipped up. But the way she looked absolutely blissed out, and face red from laughing so hard, I would've taken a million embarrassing pictures for her as long as I got to see her smiling like that.

After a few scoldings from some store clerks, we decided it was best if we ended our fashion show early rather than be escorted out by security. When we reached the lower level of the shopping complex which was the pet-friendly area she was practically bouncing out of her skin with joy as we interacted with other people's dogs.

“God! I love dogs. Look at him he's so cute!” she squealed from her crouched position, as a small fluffy maltese mix with white fur jumped excitedly to lick at her face.

“Me too!” I bent down to run my hands through his soft fur. “They’re always so happy to see you and so willing to give you love and affection.” The dog licked at my fingers.

“When i'm able to, i'm gonna adopt one.” she got up and thanked the woman for letting us play with her pup. “Hopefully it’ll be as sweet as this little guy here.” 

“Titan.” The woman offered. We looked at eachother and burst out laughing at the irony of this tiny ball of fluff having such a buff name.

“Yeah, hopefully it's as sweet as Titan.” i laughed.

After we said our goodbyes to the kind lady and Titan, [Y/N] and I continued to explore the mall walking around peeking into stores, and asking strangers to take pictures of us with the beautiful architecture and goofing off. Then we stumbled upon the arcade, we played some cheesy games, and watched little kids struggle to get the hang of them. It was going well, that was until we spotted Mario Kart, then it turned into an all out war.

“I Hope you’re ready to get your ass kicked.” She smirked as we sat down to play.

“Yeah right.” i laughed “I’m not going easy on you.” We chose our characters, I went with a Bowser and she went with Toad. I was confident that I would do well because even against Kenma I sometimes managed to snag a win or two, so I expected it to be a walk in the park.

I was wrong, dead wrong, and had an embarrassing 3 to 1 losing record from our best out 5 deal to show for it. The one I did manage to win, was only because she got blue-shelled at the very last moment.

“Hah!” She laughed getting up from the game stretching.

“Whatever.” I grumbled.

“Kuroo you’re such a sore loser!” She teased.

“I'm not, I just forgot that you’re a video game demon just like Kenma.” I grumbled, slightly annoyed. “So technically you cheated.”

“So because I don't suck, I cheated?” She barked a laugh.

“Yes.”

“Whatever, sore loser~” she teased “stop being a baby and let's go get a snack or something.” She called from behind her shoulder already heading towards the exit of the arcade.

“Fine.” I sulked after her.

It didn’t take us long to find our snack, we stumbled onto a mochi stand that was almost out of place with the rest of the decor since it was so bright and modern. “Mochi!” she beamed running towards the stand. We took a few minutes to browse the spread of mochi and each settled on the type we wanted. 

“I’ll have an Anko one please.” I pointed, and the clerk quickly sprung to action.

“Oh! That one, the custard one for me, please.”

I paid for our treats and immediately got to eating. The mochi was good, the red bean paste was sweet and creamy, giving my tastebuds a comforting hug.

“Mmfh” she closed her eyes and practically moaned after taking a bite out of her mochi. “Oh my god, this custard is amazing it kinda tastes like butterscotch.” The audio and visuals went straight to my crotch and I immediately began to mentantaly rattle off the periodic table backwards in order of atomic number to calm myself down. The last thing I needed was to have a semi-hard-on in public.

 _Oganesson, Tennessine, Livermorium, Moscovium_...

“Here, you wanna try it?” she licked her lips, leaving a small bit of custard on the side of her mouth, and held out her half eaten mochi for me.

 _Oh my god._ _Flerovium, Nihonium, Copernicium, Roentgenium..._

“No thank you.” I swallowed.

“Oh! C'mon Kuroo, it's so good!” she pouted “If you taste mine i’ll taste yours.” she cooed.

 _FUCK!_ _Darmstadtium, Meitnerium, Hassium, Bohrium..._

Thankfully the gods decided to have mercy on me as an alarm I had previously set went off, interrupting the conversation. I quickly grabbed my phone and silenced it. 

“C’mon.” I let out a hard breath.

“Where?” she said nibbling at her mochi.

“You’ll see.” i shoved the rest of the mochi in my mouth and walked in the direction of our next destination before she got a chance to make me recite any more elements.

As we approached the line of the attraction after purchasing our tickets, her eyes went wide.

“A… ferris wheel?” she said breathily.

“Yeah…” I smiled.

“God, Kuroo, you’re such a sappy romantic aren't you?”

“Tetsurou.” My face burned. “Just call me Tetsurou.” We inched forward in line.

“That’s too long.” she waved me off, crushing a little piece of my dignity with every swish of her hand.

“Oh.” I stared at the floor, trying to communicate that if it wanted to swallow me, I had no objections.

“Hmm… Tetsu… yeah, just Tetsu will do. It’s cuter that way.” I looked up to find her staring at me, a teasing smile on her face.

“You’re terrible.” 

We both laughed, and I felt my heart swell at my new nickname which sounded like music to my ears when it left her lips. The crew-person signaled for us to step forward breaking our fit of laughter. I handed her our tickers and she motioned for us to step into the yellow cart.

Once in the small cabin, we took our seats side by side which surprised me, I thought she would’ve chosen to sit across from me. After securing the doors the ride worker gave us a thumbs up and the ride jolted forward starting to lift us off the ground. [Y/N] squeaked and practically slammed herself into my side digging her nails into my thigh, I would've laughed at the sudden intrusion but I felt her shaking. Then it dawned on me.

_Oh no._

“[Y/N]...”

“Hm?” her eyes were fixed on the floor.

“Are you… by any chance scared of heights?”

“N-no…” she said shaikly.

“You’re literally shaking, and uh…” I placed my hand on top of her which was nearly drawing blood on my thigh. “You’re kinda clawinging into me.”

“S-sorry.” she said looking up at me, our faces just inches apart. But kept her grip. Her eyes were wide in fear and I wanted to throw myself off the moving cart for ruining everything.

“No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you come on here and made you uncomfortable. I should’ve asked if you were afraid of heights.”

“I'm not af-fraid of heights!” she trembled.

“You’re literally terrified right now!” I scoffed at her hard headedness.

“But i'm not… I'm scared but it’s for a different reason.”

“What is it then, tell me.”

“No. you’ll laugh.” she pouted.

“I won't.”

“Yes you will!” she protested.

“I _promise_ you I won't.”

She took a deep breath, eyed me warrily then quickly mumbled. “I'm scared the wheel will come off its hinges and we’ll end up rolling away and then we'll crash into a building and die a fiery, slow, painful death.” 

I looked at her deadpan expression and tried to hold it, truly did.

“Pfffft what!?” I barked a laugh.

“See what’d i say!” she pouted. 

“I-im sorry but that so fucking obsured! What even is that? H-how did your brain come up with such a thing.” I cackled, almost doubling over with laughter.

“You’re being a real asshole, Tetsu.” she glared, “And i saw it in a movie once…”

Just then the ride did a sudden stop that jolted both of us, she squeaked and buried her face in my arm, the grip on my thigh tightening, it hurt.

“Ok, ok im sorry, i didn't mean to laugh.” I tried to push down the stray giggles that were threatening to come up. “Do you want to hold my hand?” She narrowed her eyes at me. “I just think it’s better than cutting off the circulation to my thigh.” she glanced down, as if she still hadn’t realized that was doing it.

“Oh… sorry” she moved her hand, I held mine out in exchange, she looked at it for a moment, the tiniest hint of red creeping up on her face before she took it. 

Her hand was soft, and small, just a tiny bit clammy but it fit perfectly in mine.

The ride jolted forward again, elevating us little by little slowly revealing the Tokyo skyline on one side of the cart and the Harbor on the other. The cart swayed from side to side just enough to unsettle her again, she dug her nails into the back of my hand.

“Ok, what can i do to help you calm down.” I rubbed my thumb over the back of her hand.

“I dont know just uh… talk to me or something.” she swallowed.

“Ok about what?”

“I don't know anything! Like why have you guys have gone so long without a manager?” She looked up at me expectantly.

“Well…” i started, “No one really applies… and all the people we have asked have said they're busy with other extracurriculars. Plus if i'm being honest, if we did have a female manager half the time _some_ people would be too distracted to actually practice efficiently.” 

“Well I'm around, I'm not a distraction.” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I raised an eyebrow at the statement because there’s no way she actually thought that was true. When she didn’t react I had to roll my eyes. “ _Trust me_ you’re a distraction.”

“Sure…” she said incredulously.

“Listen,” I sighed, relaxing my body or at least trying to, on the hard bench. “Those guys are not good around girls, you’re just kinda oblivious to it all.”

“I am _not_ oblivious.” She argued. “and what? You talk about them like you’re so good at it yourself.” There was a bit of heat in her tone.

“Well, we're here aren't we?” i laughed.

“Who says you’re doing a good job.” She raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly.

“Oh im doing a fucking amazing job.” I smirked, matching the heat in her tone.

“Whatever gets you to sleep at night.” 

“Stop acting like this isn't the best date you’ve been on.” I poked her stubborn forehead.

“Nah.. could be better…” She smacked my hand away, “somethings missing.” her tone was nonchalant.

“Oh yeah?” I laughed “And what's that?” I leaned in, and looked right into her mischief filled eyes.

“This.”

She squeezed my hand and closed the small distance between us pressing her lips to mine. They were soft, and tasted like the custard mochi she ate earlier which did in fact remind me of butterscotch. I wrapped my arms around her in order to enjoy the moment fully. Her warm lips on mine were a nice contrast to the cold November wind filtering through one of the small barred windows and biting at my cheeks. The smell of strawberries in her hair, her soft sighs, and the way my heart pounded in my ears making me slightly dizzy, it was perfect. I wanted to stay in that moment forever, the world could've gone to flames i wouldn't have noticed, because all that mattered was that her lips were moving against mine. 

_This is how it should've been, this is how it was always supposed to happen._

**~[Y/N] POV~**

The kiss was slow, and tender, his mouth tasted sweet from the anko and his lips were so soft and warm against mine. I wanted to bask in every little detail of the moment, engrave it into my brain so that i could never forget it. the smell of his cologne which was slightly musky but complimented his natural scent perfectly, the feel of his hands holding me against him with urgency, like if he’d let go I would disappear. The way his long bangs tickled my nose lightly with every little movement we made. My senses were all filled with him, and I felt happily drunk with it. I couldn't remember or even think of a single reason why I denied myself his for so long. I couldn't come up with any reason why I didn't belong right there in his arms.

When we pulled away, i looked at him in awe. With his flushed cheeks, pink lips slightly swollen, and the warm rays of the sunset piercing through the glass windows of the cart, illuminating his eyes, making them glow a gold so pure it honestly did put the sun to shame. 

“See, .. now it's much better.” I smiled up at him.

He shook his head and laughed.

“What?” 

“no pepper spray, after all that big talk. I was actually prepared for it.” he chuckled.

“Shut up asshole, you’re ruining the moment.” I huffed.

He laughed then took my hand and placed a single kiss on it. “Still scared?” he asked.

“No, not anymore.” I smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

_Ah, he's definitely going to meet grandma._

❤❤❤

After the ferris wheel, Kuroo and I had dinner at a nice Donburi place in the mall and then we took the long train commute back home. 

“So…” he said with a nervous edge to his voice, while we were standing in front of my house.

“So..” I answered nonchalantly.

“Oh c'mon give me a break.” he cried.

“Well I don't _hate_ you” I teased.

“Good.” he had the stupid smirk on his face as he kisses my forehead. Just then my grandma opened the door causing us to both back away quickly. 

“Oh tetsuro-kun, i thought i heard you sweety.” she said rushing over.

_HUH?_

“Happy Birthday love, here i made these for you, i remembered it’s your favourite.” She handed him some tupperware.

_FUCKING WHAT?_

“Oh you didn’t have to Oba-san” He smiled, his most charming smile.

My gaze shifted between the two so fast that I nearly gave myself whiplash.

“Nonsense, it’s your special day!” she beamed. “Just because you’re all grown up now doesn’t mean I can't spoil you.”

He peeked inside the tupperware and his smile widened. “Spoiling is right, these look and smell amazing!”

“Don’t let that sweet-toothed grandma of your’s get her hands on 'em or you won't even get to taste ‘em.” she warned.

“I’ll be sure to keep 'em safe.” he laughed. 

“Well... I'll leave you two to your goodbyes, and say hello to your grandmother for me Tetsuro-kun!” she winked at me with that same knowing twinkle in her eyes as before. then made her way back in the house.

_What in the hell is going on._

“Hey… you good there? You look like you saw a ghost.” his smirk was plastered on his face.

“I- it’s- how?-ugh- what the fuck?” I was still reeling.

“Impeccable sentence structure.” he teased.

“How the hell do you know my grandma!” I demanded.

“Well your grandma and mine have been friends for years, so i've known here since my dad and i moved here, she’s always baked sweets or brought out fruit in the summer for the neighborhood kids. Everyone knows your grandma, she’s awesome.” he shrugged.

I let his words sink in, of course they would know each other, why wouldn't they? Everyone in the neighborhood was friendly, that makes sense. Then my brain fizzed up again.

“Wait! It’s your birthday!?” I shoved him lightly.

“Um, yeah.” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Why didn't you say anything!? I would’ve gotten you a present or something!” I felt completely helpless and annoyed.

“Don’t worry about it, i already got my present.” he smiled, my stomach did a flip. “And it tasted like butterscotch.” he rubbed his thumb on my hand.

“I can't believe you wasted your birthday hanging out with me!” I whined. You should've been with your family or Kenma or the guys or something.” I waved my hands in exasperation.

“Nah, i made the right choice.” he pulled me close and placed a tender kiss on my lips, i could’ve melted right there. When he pulled away, his eyes were soft, and his thumb was stroking my cheek. “This was all I wanted.”

“Dork.”

“But you like it.”

“Shut up.” 

He kissed me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Palette Town is a real place! i've never been but if (When) i go to Japan it's definetly on my list. You guys should google it, it looks so beautiful.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao enjoy.... 😉👀

Within the one day span between Saturday night and Monday morning, Kuroo and I did embarrassing amounts of texting. Not to mention the amounts of squealing and screaming from Andi and Soph as they made me recount the entire outing in detail and with pictures. So when Monday morning rolled around and he and Kenma picked me up for school I couldn't help the perma-blush on my face.

It was awkward, but not in a hidden tension or there's something wrong sort of way, but in a “let's not make Kenma feel uncomfortable or like a third wheel” sort of way. So instead of talking to each other we talked to Kenma.

Being as clever as he is and easily annoyed with the excessive amounts of attention we were giving him, it only took about half of our commute before he blew up.

“Alright.” he paused his game and scrunched his face giving us one of his signature overly expressive looks of annoyance and disgust. “Just stop.” He glared at both of us. “If you guys wanna, hold hands, and makeout, shit, even if you wanna go fuck behind a tree, i don’t care. Just leave me out of it, just let me play my game in peace.” Kuroo and I both froze on our tracks, Kenma was really annoyed and we both knew it because his voice was eerily calm.

“Sorry…” I was the first to apologize.

“We just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…” Kuroo cringed in hindsight because giving Kenma too much attention will always make him more uncomfortable than anything else.

“As long as you guys aren’t super gross about it and it, i don’t mind. I mean i’ve kinda been expecting this since the first day.” He shrugged, unpaused his game and began walking.

Kuroo and I exchange looks.

“Oi pudding head, what's that supposed to mean.” Kuroo asked, picking up his pace to catch up with Kenma and plopping his hand down on his head.

Kenma glared up at him and smacked his hand away before answering “I knew you guys we’re meant for eachother but I wasn't gonna spell it out for you… you idiots have to do some thinking sometimes.”

“Look at you playing matchmaker.” I laughed from behind them.

“Yeah it was a horrible game, 0/10 too much emotional hassel. i would not recommend, or replay it.” he deadpanned, “You try getting two overly competitive hardheaded assholes who can’t do anything normally together and see how fun it is.” We couldn’t help but laugh at how his lips twitched as they strained to hold back his smile. “Now _please_ leave me and my game alone. Shoo” he waved one hand in Kuroo’s face “Go do gross boyfriend and girlfriend things.” I froze in panic at the words.

Kuroo noticed but didn’t let his disappointment show too much on his face by quickly plastering his smik over it and calling out “C’mon with your short ass legs, pick it up! We don't wanna be late.” I picked up the pace and tried my best to keep the same feigned lightheartedness as him.

The school day dragged, the minutes seemed to be twice as long that day. But mainly I was just annoyed (but not surprised) with Kuroo’s lack of presence, there wasn't a single text or sudden pop ups even in between classes. When lunch rolled I'd just about had it, i was drafting up a text while making my usual trek to the vending machine for a drink, but he had already beat me to it. He was standing by the machine with my preferred drink in hand.

“Hey…” I said for some reason, feeling shy as I approached him.

“Hey…” he said just as tentatively.

“So...” I leaned against the side of the machine.

He rolled his eyes at me. “I just wanted to y’know… talk.”

“You have my number, but you seemed to have forgotten it.” I glared, but there was no real heat behind it.

“No, in person.” he held out my drink to me.

“Ok…”

“In the heat of the moment or while we texted throughout this weekend, we didn’t really discuss… this…” he gestured between us. “Not to be _that_ person… but saying you don't hate me isn't saying you want to be with me.” His gaze was strong and unwavering. He was right, all throughout our conversations I had managed to steer the conversation away from the particular subject of titles.

“Tetsu.. I-i” i stammered. “I-i like you.. So much and…” the reality of being terrified of vulnerability that came with putting a label on this and accepting a title was smothering me, i couldn’t meet his eyes, i focused on the ingredient label on my drink.

“[Y/N]...” he hooked his thumb underneath my chin and forced me to look up at him and spoke in a hushed voice so that the perked ears nearby didn’t get a show. “I know you’re still scared and I'm not going to pressure you to say something you’re not ready to admit…” his eyes softened, “I just wanted to tell you what i'm feeling.” he smiled and cupped my face in his big hands, completely ignoring the hoard of eyes fixated on us. “I want a relationship with you, I want you to be my girlfriend… you’re mine, i _know_ you’re mine even if you don't say it. I’m okay with doing things at your pace, I'm not going anywhere because I know one day you’ll be able to scream at the top of your lungs that you’re mine and I'm yours. I'm willing to wait for that day.” His words were so sweet and his gaze so adoring that I swore sometime between the words ``relationship” and “girlfriend” my skin caughfire.

“Okay?” he asked tenderly. I was rooted on the spot, brain malfunctioning with a mixture of giddiness and guilt. Guilt because i knew that it wasn't fair for him to completely bend himself backwards just for my comfort, but i just couldn’t bring myself to agree to a full blown public relationship right away. All I could do was nod at his expectant eyes.

“Good.” he let out a relieved breath, “You set the rules and I'll follow them… so,” he smirked “What are your rules?”

❤❤❤

The guidelines I set pretty much lead to Kuroo and I doing all the normal couple things couples do just not blatantly out in public. Since we established that I wasn't fully comfortable with setting titles or labels for our situation and having people see us being all lovey-dovey would surely lead to people asking questions about the nature of our partnership, Kuroo was fine with holding back on PDA or limiting it to when no one was around to see (the exclusion being Kenma, because we couldn’t really hide anything from him even if we tried). Which meant stolen forehead kisses and traced circles on the back of my hand while he secretly held it under the table whenever the team got dinner together after practice. Sitting on Kenmas floor squished between the two of them as they excitedly went about a volleyball match on TV. Having him over at my house and watching movies under a warm blanket in my living room but actually making out whenever grandma was too busy to notice. Going over to his house and doing our homework together, which was really just me sneaking glances at him while he was deep in concentration with his own assignments. Also, exaggerating my lack of chemistry knowledge just so I got to see him giddily nerd out as he explained things to me in great detail. Kenma wasn't kidding; Kuroo was actually a great tutor, just being with him boosted my GPA a few points For the most part it worked out well, we still maintained the teasing dynamic we normally had in school and during practice, but now it was fueled by extreme amounts of sexual tension. 

But because Kenma was right and we are in fact two overly competitive hardheaded assholes who couldn’t do things normally and Kuroo was still his “Scheming Captain” and “Master of Provocation” self, we (Kuroo) came up with a little game (new means of torture) to make things interesting. 

In simple terms, Kuroo wanted to test just how much we could get away with at school, and how much we could work eachother up without alerting the attention of anyone else around us. So that led to weeks of him sneakily brushing his hand up and down the back of my thighs as close as possible to my underwear. Him kissing the back of my neck, and tracing the trail of goosebumps it left behind with his fingers just to see me squirm and then walking away as if nothing had happened. And me sending really lewd texts while the team was around so I could watch his face turn red, or in one instance, nearly choke on his food. I would press myself against him on “accident” as I walked by so he could feel my ass on his bulge. We were trying to one up each other, both of us silently telling the other “just say when and I’ll stop messing with you and give you what you want.” But we were too competitive to give in.

The most notable of his antics happened one day right before practice, the team had all gotten there early, eager to nail down the final touches of their plays since Nationals were just a short week away. This included Yaku whose ankle had healed beautifully so he was able to practice again, he was giving his all to catch up with anything he’d missed. Because we were so early, coach nekomata wasn’t in sight (thankfully.) to witness with is all knowing gaze what went down.

It all started as the team was standing in a huddle, joking about absolute nonsense, and I made the fatal mistake of catching kuroo’s eyes.That’s all it took for his dumb smirk to creep up on his lips, communicating a silent “get ready.” 

I sighed as he carefully made his way around the huddle slowly and casually until he was standing right behind me. _Please not now_ was all I could think. But it was too late, One of his hands made their way up the back of my skirt and carefully slipped in between my thighs, I could already feel the moisture forming in my underwear. he gave the faintest chuckle nearly inaudible to my ears and his breath tickled the back of my neck. Kuroo began to slide his fingers back and forth over my underwear and I fought the urge to moan. The team was still talking nonsense, but their words were not registering in my brain, the blood pounding In my ears had reduced their voices to white noise. 

Kuroo pushed my underwear to the side and slipped a single one of his long fingers inside of me and my breath instantly caught, not feeling satisfied enough my reaction he immediately slipped in another and began to fuck me in agonizingly slow pace. I tried to control my breathing because I was NOT going to lose this one. He continued to fuck me with his fingers and even joined in on the conversation, laughing and joking with the rest of them team. “So Yaku-Paisen, what did you occupy your time with, while you were out of commission?” Kuroo asked.

“It was actually _so_ boring...” Yaku started enthusiastically, but i couldn’t focus on his words.

“Ah.” Kuroo let out a laugh after a few minutes of Yaku’s story and sped up his pace just slightly, but it was cruel enough that my legs began to shake. 

“Hey u ok?” Fukunaga asked, noticing my odd movements, Kuroo slipped his fingers out immediately. “Your face is all red.” 

“Y-yeah” I said with a shaky breath “I just feel sick, probably ate something bad.” I lied and quickly walked out of the gym before they had a chance to question me some more. I stopped in front of a girls restroom to catch my breath and compose myself, thankful that it was after school and there was no one else around to see me.

_That motherfucker, that was too close!_

As if thinking of him had the power to summon him, Kuroo turned a corner and appeared in front of me, donning a smirk that was his smuggest yet. 

“Tetsu, what the fuck!” I demanded.

He chuckled “You were having fun, it’s not my fault you can’t keep a straight face.” 

That was the last straw, I grabbed him by the jersey and dragged him into the empty women’s bathroom and slammed him against the door. 

“Wow, so bossy.” he mused with a laugh.

I didn’t say anything just kneeled in front of him so that I was eye level with the bulge that could be seen even through his volleyball shorts.

I traced my fingers over the outline and I heard his breath hitch “Look who’s laughing now.” I palmed him over his shorts and looked up at him, his face was flushed and the dark look in his eyes told me that he could take me right then and there if i’d asked, but I didn’t. This was payback. 

“Don’t fucking do this unless you know what you’re gettin into.” He warned with a shaky breath.

“You’re in no position to give threats.” I pressed my face against his thigh and tightened my grip on his now fully erect dick, I could feel his warmth even through the clothes. I took my face off his thigh and hooked two fingers on the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down along with his underwear. He hissed as the cold air made contact with his erection. It bobbed up and down for a moment and just looking at it made my mouth water. I inched my face closer, so close that if I stuck out my tongue just a little, I could taste him, and I did, I gave him a tentative lick and a low moan escaped him, music to my ears. I backed off and just stared at it for a moment, then lightly trailed my finger along his length. I heard him swallow hard. 

When I looked up at him, he looked absolutely pissed, like he wanted to punish me for teasing him, and honestly, it’s exactly what I was hoping for. I laughed and brought my face closer to his thighs again and slowly trailed my tongue up his shaft, from the hilt to the very tip, he shivered under my touch. Then even slower than before I traced circles with my tongue on his tip, precum already starting to leak from it.

“Fucking tease.” he spat 

“You’re one to talk '' I laughed and slowly took him into my mouth as far as I could go, flattening my tongue to run it along the vein at the bottom of his shaft. I wrapped a hand around what could fit in my mouth and I could feel him twitching in the back of my throat. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” he muttered under his breath, “You are so fucking good with that little mouth of yours.” His hand came up to tangle itself in my hair. I was surprised he was actually letting me take control, I wondered how long it would last. 

Just as slowly as I took him in, I started to pull out, hollowing out my cheeks to increase the suction, so that by the time I reached his head again, I disconnected with a loud pop. I looked up at him again and his head was thrown back, mouth parted and panting. I giggled at how wrecked he looked just from that. My laugh seemed to set him off because his head immediately snapped down and the grip on my hair tightened.

“Open your mouth.” he ordered his voice dangerously low, I followed his instructions happily.

He brought his other hand that had been gripping the bathroom sink and grabbed his dick with it. “Stick out your tongue” I did and he slapped his dick against it. “You look so pretty on your knees for me, and my dick in your mouth, right where it belongs.” he said tenderly showering me with praise even through his dirty words. “I wish I could take a picture and show you just how fucking stunning you look right now.” And if my underwear wasn’t soaked before it surely was right then. He took the hand from his dick and tangled it in the other side of my head and began to fuck my mouth, it was deep strokes that hit the back of my throat and made my eyes water, He fucked my face like that’s what it was meant for, like my mouth existed just for him to use as he pleased, and in one stroke where his dick was already hitting the back of my throat he pushed down further and held me there choking me with it. 

My eyes filled with new tears, after a few seconds I dug my nails into his thighs signaling to release. With another yank of my hair he pulled me off and angled my face to look up at him, he leaned over and in a low voice asked “This was what you wanted, wasn’t it? To be used by me, to be a slut just for me, you're probably dripping in your panties huh?” It sent a shiver down my spine. There was no point in denying how much I was enjoying it, he knew the effect his dirty talk had on me, but all I could do was nod in response as I tried to catch my breath. “Answer me when i'm talking to you. Use your fucking words, or did i fuck the ability to do so out of your throat already?” he sneered, relishing in my submissiveness. 

“Y-Yes, captain” I swallowed hard, still panting. Wrong choice of words. Well... right choice of words depending on how hard you like your face fucked.

It hadn’t taken me long to figure out that Kuroo had a captain kink, I'd jokingly called him ‘captain’ just to tease him during one of our little back and forths and he’d nearly choked on his retort. His pupils dilated and he looked like he would cum right there on the spot if i’d said it again. So when i wanted to really push him over the edge i would slip it in and watch it work its magic.

He shoved his dick back in my mouth with no remorse, and with a loud groan began to assault the back of my throat. He was relentless, all I could do was look up at him through teary half lidded eyes as he held my face in place and used it to his pleasure barely letting me stop to catch my breath all while humming dirty praises that went right to my core and drenched my underwear some more. He kept going until his thrusts began to stutter and became frantic.

“I-i I’m gonna cum.” he panted in a strained voice, trying to pull away. I wrapped my arms around his thighs nails digging into his muscles to keep him there. He came down my throat, his dick twitching with every pump. I sucked some more until I was sure he had ridden out the orgasm then finally pulled away. 

I didn’t get up from the floor, by that point my knees were numb so I just stared up at him, his eyes were closed and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, his breathing was still jagged. I gave him a moment to compose himself. 

“H-how is that fair?” He said through hard breaths, looking down at me, bringing a hand to my face and stroking my cheek with his thumb.

“I was just leveling out the playing field.” I shrugged.

“Holy fuck, Well let me know whenever you wanna level it out some more.” He laughed and held his hand out for me to get up. I did and with my other hand I brought up his pants and underwear that were still bunched up at his ankles. 

“Will do,” I said, stretching to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

“We should take care of you too.” He wrapped an arm around me and his other went up my skirt to squeeze my ass, one of his fingers brushing against my soaked underwear. “Oh wow, I was right. Just look how wet you are.” he teased “Such a little pervert [Y/N] getting off, to being used like that.” he smiled against my lips moving his fingers to tease me once more through my underwear.

“I really do wish you would learn how to shut that fucking dirty mouth of yours.” I smiled back, and nipped his bottom lip.

“But why?” he began peppering kisses on my jaw and down my neck. “I can be so good with my mouth, I'd love to show you.” He nipped at my neck, and I let out a needy moan. “i haven't even gotten to the good part.” he ran his tongue over his small bite then sucked on it, making my knees buckle underneath me. “See, my dirty mouth can be good too.” his voice was low and his warm breath made my toes curl. 

“T-Tetsu” I breathed.

“Hmm.” He continued his ministrations on my neck all while his fingers continued to tease me.

Even through my clouded horny brain I could tell that we were pushing our luck. Too much time had passed and someone was bound to question our extended absence. Most of the boys of the team were very observant when they wanted to be, so i knew i had to put an end to it before someone came looking for us and found us in a situation that we couldn’t possibly talk our way out of.

“Tetsu.” I tried again, voice shaky but still stern.

“Yes?” he hummed against my skin.

“We can finish this later, you need to go back now or would you like to have to explain your absence to Nekomata.” He froze at the name, his respect and admiration for the man could cut through any filthy thoughts clouding his brain.

“Shit… yeah.” He said letting me go and ruffling his hair.

“We’ll go on ahead without me, I'm a mess.” And I was, even without looking in the mirror I could tell my hair was out of place and my eyes were red from the tears, and most importantly my shirt was wet from the spit that had been dripping down my chin. “Just tell them I threw up and need some time to calm my stomach or something.” I waved my hands.

“Yeah- sure let’s see who’ll believe that” he was chuckling.

“Well at least try to make it convincing.” I frowned. He walked over and smoothed my frown with his thumb, then placed a tender kiss on my forehead. 

“Okay, I’ll do my best.” he washed his hands and his face before walking out of the bathroom. Once I was alone, I walked closer to the sinks and stared hard at my reflection, It made me laugh. I really did look a mess, like I'd just crossed paths with a hurricane named Kuroo Tetsurou and was lucky to still be standing. I washed my face, smoothed my hair and rinsed most of the drool off my shirt, hoping that it would reinforce the idea that I had thrown up and accidentally gotten some on it.

When I finally made it back to the gym most of the guys rushed over to ask if I was okay, I assured them that I was and even clutched my stomach for good measure. The only two who weren’t buying it were Kenma and Yaku who both raised a knowing eyebrow in Kuroo’s direction. All he could do was smile sheepishly at their knowing looks and all I could do was blush as I reassured the rest of the team that I was perfectly fine and didn’t require medical attention

❤❤❤

By the time practice started I was still in a daze, all I could think about was how happy I was spending time with Kuroo and how everytime he smiled at me goofy or hungrily, it made me feel all tingly and warm inside. I went home and had a serious conversation with myself that night.

Was what Kuroo and I were doing fun?

Yes.

Could we keep it up forever? 

No. 

Was it time to stop being insecure and unfair to him and tell him that I wanted to officially be his girlfriend?

Yes.

Hotel?

Trivago.

I laughed at my own dumb joke.

Even though it had been weeks, since our conversation by the vending machine, Kuroo’s words were still fresh on my mind. ‘ _I'm willing to wait for that day.’_ I knew that it was about time I stepped up and let go of all that fear.

I sighed as I picked up the phone and dialed for backup, it only rang twice before he picked up.

“What’s wrong?” Kenma asked through my phone’s screen, his eyes filled with concern.

“What do you mean what's wrong?” I laughed at his intensity. 

“You never call, much less video call and it’s late _, something_ is wrong.” he stated.

“Well…” I let out a shaky laugh. “Remember when you said you’d help me when it came down to matters relating to _that_ idiot?”

“Yeah.” His eyes narrowed.

“Well i'm taking you up on that offer.”

“Okay.” he leaned back in his chair and paused the game he was still somehow playing while talking to me. “What can i help you with?”

“I like Kuroo.”

“Yeah.”

“And I want to be with him.”

“[Y/N]?” he sounded slightly annoyed. “You’re already with him.” he pointed out.

“Technically _yes_ , we are _together_ ,” i gesticulated air quotes with my free hand “but we don’t really have titles or labels.”

“Ok,” Kenma sighed in exasperation, “stop beating around the bush tell me what it is you want.” His signature deadpan bluntness hit me with full force.

“I want….Kuroo, all of him. I want to date him, i want to hold hands in front of you and the team and have you guys tease our dumb petnames. I want to spend time with his family and hear all their embarrassing stories of him. I want to be able to call him 2am because I had a bad dream and just listen to his voice to soothe myself.” I gulped and Kenma kept an unreadable expression.

“Before, those thoughts would have sent me into an anxious spiral that would have me arguing with myself that if i let myself have all those things, in the end i would end up hurt in some way or another. But now,” a dumb smile etched itself on my face “My chest aches for all of those things, and I know that its okay for me to have them. Kuroo hasn't given me any reason to doubt him, instead he has shown me every reason why I should trust him and open up to him. He is kind, caring, smart, funny, very handsome… and we’re also extremely sexually compatible.” I felt winded.

“Was that last part necessary?” Kenma wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Yes.” I laughed.

“Well, first off… _Gross_ , the both of you just _urgh”_ Made a retching sound. “you’re so far gone for each other it’s making me _sick.”_ He laughed a very rare full body kind of laugh and I knew he was just teasing.

“Don’t worry if it all works out, i’ll suck his face right in front of you for good measure since you’re such a fan.” I teased.

“Try me.”He smirked, Even through the phone I could see the devious glint in his eyes. I raised my hand in submission, I knew how powerful Kenma’s evil antics were and I had no intention of being on the receiving end of them. “Anyway,” he cleared his throat and the smirk subsided until it was barely there twitching on his lips. “Just go up to him and tell him. Kuro literally doesn’t care how or when as long as it happens. He talks me ears off about it, you could write it on a McDonald’s wrapper, crumble it up and throw it at his face and he’d still be over the moon.” I knew Kenma’s words were meant to be a joke but they still painted me with guilt.

“I know he would… but he deserves better.” Kenma was silent, encouraging me to continue my train of thought. “I want to open up to him and give him part of me the way he has been giving himself to me, he deserves that.” I swallowed. “I want to show him that i’m ready to stop being selfish and that i'm willing to give to him as much as he gives to me.”

Kenma’s intense cat-like gaze intensified and there was a long pause before he spoke. “So what exactly do you have in mind?”

That night Kenma and I came up with a plan for my confession to Kuroo, and we decided that it would be best if carried out after Nationals.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! sorry for not updating sooner!  
> this week was kinda wild for me.  
> but i read all you feedback on the last update i made, thank you for all the input!  
> This chapter DOES NOT contain spoilers, but the next one will. They will be marked and if any of you would like to skip them they wont affect the flow of the story all that much.  
> that being said, Enjoy!

My father had finally decided to take some days off from work, he wanted to visit family out in the countryside. My grandmother was eager to meet with her nieces and nephews who she hadn’t seen in person in years because apparently, being a workaholic ran in the family. It sounded like a great plan, spending time with my family and seeing the countryside. I was all for it until I heard the dates.

“Uh… [Y/N], is there an issue with the days off? You shouldn’t have classes during those days, I made sure you wouldn’t be missing school for this.” My dad scratched the side of his head nervously and shifted on the couch to face me.

“No, no, not school… it's just, those dates pretty much completely overlap with the Spring Interhigh…” I sighed, this was what I'd been practically begging my dad for, to take some time off and relax, but I'd also promised the guys that I would be there to cheer them on every step of the way.

“Hm…” He gave me a knowing look. “And you promised Kenma-Kun and Kuroo-Kun that you’d go and support them.” 

“Y-yeah, but i'm sure they’ll understand!” I quickly reassured him, “I mean, we’ve been talking about spending time together for a while now, this is important too. I know they’ll be a little disappointed but I'll still watch on TV and cheer them on as hard as I can. I mean my admiration and support won't be any less just beca-”

“Hey, hey,” He laughed, cutting me off. “It’s okay, if you want to stay back and support your friends I won't be mad… Isn’t this the first time in quite a few years that they’ve made it this far?”

“Yes, bu-”

“And isn’t this Kuroo-Kun’s last year?” He wiggled an eyebrow at me.

“Dad!” I grabbed a cushion and chucked it at him, he only laughed and caught it.

It was amazing really, the spell Kuroo seemed to have on adults, not only did teachers and coaches love him but apparently, so did my family. Not only was my grandma already smitten with him, my dad also fell prey to his charms. As soon as they’d met they hit it off, I wanted to pin it on the fact that he already knew Kuroo’s family and the kind of people they were and not on the fact that they bonded over being science nerds. The moment Kuroo had told him his plans to pursue a career in chemical engineering, it was pretty much a done deal since my father was in a similar field. (Too bad _none_ of those science brains got passed down.)

“What?” He asked innocently, “That boy spends _way_ too much time in this house with and without Kenma for you to _not_ have a _thing_ for him.”

All i could do was blush, i mean nothing is more embarrassing than talking about relationships with your dad.

“Yep! Caught ‘em making out just outside the front door a few weeks ago.” Grandma called from the kitchen with a laugh, one which my dad echoed.

I stand corrected. _That_. That was definitely more embarrassing. 

“If you want to support them that’s okay,” he ruffled my hair, “You’re practically part of that team anyway seeing as you went to all their practices.” he teased.

I let out a puff of air in frustration, “But i want to spend time with you as well dad, i asked you for this for months. It’s not fair to you.” 

“I told you I'd be taking more time off, and I mean it. This isn’t a one time thing, I'm gonna make it a habit of doing these things for us, so don’t feel like this is your only chance with me…” He pulled me into his chest and kissed the crown of my head. “On the other hand, you may not get the chance to show your team support again.”

“Do you really wanna be stuck in the country with the old folk, watching your friends from a screen?” Grandma asked from the doorway of the living room, as she took a sip from her tea.

“No, I guess not.” I sighed.

“Then it’s settled,” he patted my back “Ma and I will go grocery shopping this weekend so that you’re stocked on food, let me know if there's anything you want in particular.”

“Oh! I should make the team a luck charm!” She beamed.

“I'm sure they’d all appreciate it.” i laughed.

❤❤❤

That’s how I found myself at The Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, standing next to Akane and Alisa in a sea of giants. Everywhere I looked there were clusters of people with colorful uniforms anxiously or excitedly chattering in loud voices. 

“Wow everyone here is gigantic,” I marveled.

“I'm used to it.” Akane waved me off.

“That’s because you’re tiny and adorable, Aka-chan” Alisa teased and a small embarrassed blush crept over Akane’s face.

“I think we’re running low on time, we have to get back to our seats soon for the opening ceremony.”

“Don’t worry i’ll spot them soon.” Alisa said, as we maneuvered our way through dozens of teams. 

Suddenly a strong hand gripped my forearm and yanked me away from them. 

“Hey, Hey, Hey! If it isn’t [Y/N]-Chan!” Bokuto practically yelled in my face as he spun me around to face him. 

“Bokuto-San!” Akaashi popped up from behind him and released his grip on my arm. “Don’t just pull people like that!” he shot a look at Bokuto before turning to me, “It's lovely to see you again, [Y/N]-Chan.”

“But, Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, “I waved and she didn’t see me! She was walking away!”

“Oh! I'm so sorry Bokuto-san, we’re kinda inna rush” i pointed behind me, but Akane and Alisa were already gone. “Ah crap.” I groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked.

“Well, Akane, Alisa and I were trying to find the guys before the ceremony started to wish them luck. But there's just so many people here we haven’t been able to find them.” I scratched the side of my head sheepishly. “Since Alisa’s pretty tall she could at least see over the crowd somewhat, but i kinda lost them just now… so uh i'm pretty much screwed.”

Bokuto burst out with a hearty laugh, “Short people are so cute! That’s why you’re so Adorable Akaashi~” Bokuto tilted his head towards him.

“Bokuto-san, You’re only a few centimeters taller.” Akaashi deadpanned, but his gaze was soft and the pink peeking through his cheeks was undeniable. 

“Eh, still taller.” Bokuto teased, then turned to me. “But, we can help you with that, your kitty-cats are next to us in the lineup, so just follow us.” he smiled from ear to ear.

“Oh thank you so much!” breathed a sigh of relief.

Bokuto and Akaashi escorted me through the crowd, standing on either side of me to make sure I didn't get separated again. Turns out Akane, Alisa and I were at least walking in the correct direction.

“Hey, [Y/N]-chan…wanna do something fun?” Bokuto smirked.

…

I had only seen the mess of raven hair for a second before Bokuto called out. “Hey dumbass cat, i think i found what you’re looking for!”

At the sound of Bokuto’s voice Kuroo dropped his conversation with Alissa and Lev and turned, it only took about three seconds for him to take in the scene of me sheepishly standing between a smug Bokuto and a slightly less unamused Akaashi, before he stomped over. “Hey.” I smiled as he walked over.

“Hey.” he said tightly. “So ya got lost?” his eyes shifted between Bokuto and Akaashi.

“No…” I smiled sweetly, “I was hanging out with friends.'' I threw an arm around Bokuto’s waist and leaned my head against his arm, and used my free hand to pat Akaahi’s shoulder.

“And since when are you friends with this horned owl bastard,” he narrowed his eyes at Bokuto who just grinned harder. “Akaashi, hello.” he smiled at Akaashi who had a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

“We’ve been friends for a while actually.” Akaashi leaned more into my touch, making Kuroo Narrow his eyes further. “We met at qualifiers. She made quite an impression on us.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto slid the arm I was leaning on, around me and lightly gripped my waist. “She sure did.”

“We really should thank Kenma for introducing us…” Akaashi tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and I could practically feel Kuroo vibrating with anger. “We’ve been looking for a third, and she’s just our type.” he cupped my chin and tilted my head up so we were face to face, smirk growing wider and wider. As Kuroo breathing became louder and heavier.

“I could only imagine the fun we’d have.” Bokuto brought his face down closer to mine, effectively draining all of Kuroo’s self restraint.

“Get your fuck-” He started between clench teeth and began to walk forward, but was quickly interrupted.

“Pfft C’mon, stop fucking with him already, he’ll pop a blood vessel.” Kenma chuckled as he placed himself between us.

“Ah Kenma!” Bokuto whined, “It was just getting good.” Both he and Akaashi dropped their hold on me and shifted away, re-establishing our personal space.

I tried to hold in my laughter. I really did but it erupted out of me as soon as i saw Kuroo’s _‘Are you fucking kidding me.’_ Expression.

“Who knew, riling Kuroo-San up would be so easy.” Akaashi mused.

“I thought you were above his childishness, Akaashi.” Kuroo Glared.

“Hm. I like to indulge him from time to time.” 

“But Kuroo, Dude. C’mon that was just _too_ easy.” Bokuto walked over and draped an arm around Kuroo’s shoulder. “And actually, I'm kinda hurt.” He pouted “That you’d believe that me, you best friend.” Kenma snorted. “Would ever do something like that to you.” 

“I knew you were fucking with me, it was still annoying though.” He glared at me.

“Oh so you _knew._ ” Akaashi challenged.

“Yeah.” He scoffed. “As if Bokuto would ever share you with anyone.”

“That’s true.” Bokuto bounced back into Akaashi’s arms. “Keiji’s all mine.” He kissed Akashi's cheek.

“Bokuto-san, please.” He blushed.

“So you knew, and you still got dumb like that? God you’re an idiot.” Kenma snickered.

“Shut it.” Kuroo huffed and we all laughed.

“We should get g-” Akaashi started.

“My disciple!” Bokuto interrupted and immediately zipped away, with a sigh and a smile Akaashi followed after him.

“That wasn’t nice.” Kuroo pouted at me.

“No, but it was hilarious.” I grinned and stood toe to toe with him.

“Was not.” He poked me in the forehead.

“Was too.” Kenma piped up, all while typing away at his phone.

“Anyways, I came to give you something.” I reached into my pocket and pulled out the luck charm my grandma had made in record time. “Grandma went all out for you guys.”

“Thank you.” He took it from me and stared at it with a fond smile. “I know it’ll work for sure… but would it be too much to ask for a personal good-luck charm?”

“Like what?” I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Grandma’s long gone, you know im alone for a few days, So she can’t make another.”

“I see where this is going and for my own health I'm gonna walk away.” Kenma said with disgust and started to walk away, but a flash of orange and blue crashed into him stopping him in his tracks.

“Kenma!” a short boy with a head of bright orange hair beamed at Kenma just inches away from his face.

“Hi, S-shoyo.” Kenma’s lips curled into a small smile, his face quickly cycling through a few shades of pink.

I quickly turned to Kuroo for confirmation that this was in fact _the_ Hinata Shoyo that Kenma definitely had a crush on, He wiggled his eyebrow at me and that’s all I needed.

“I'm so happy I'm here, I mean i can't believe this is happening!” Shoyo practically bounced in place. “We made it to nationals! I get to stand on the same stage the Tiny Giant did!” he was talking a mile a minute.

“No, that’s a different stadium, dumbass.” A dark haired boy with a slight scowl smacked him in the back of the head as he walked by.

“Shut up Crankyama!” He called after him but quickly turned back to Kenma. “And you’re here too! And we get to play against each other for _real_ this time! Aren’t you excited?”

“Y-yeah, i guess…” Kenma shuffled nervously, “I look forward to playing against you.” his face grew redder and redder. 

God! It was so cute, I wanted to pinch both their cheeks.

“Back to the good luck charm.” Kuroo nudged me with his elbow to rip my attention away from them. 

“What about it.” 

“Kenma needs to get his mind out of the gutter. I just wanted a kiss.” He looked down and ran his fingers over the charm. 

“Oh.” I flushed. I’d already made my mind up about doing things publicly and officially but he didn’t know that and I found myself hesitating with all these people standing around.

“I mean i know we said no PDA but i _really_ wanna kiss you right now.” he didn’t meet me eyes and the small sad tone in his voice clawed at my heart.

“Tetsu.” I grabbed his chin and shifted his face so that he would look at me.

“Hm.”

I tiptoed and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Good luck.” I brushed his hair out of his face and he stood frozen in place.

“Oh great you broke him.” I turned to see Kenma walking towards us rolling his eyes, I only briefly caught Hinata’s orange top swiftly walking away through the crowd.

“ ‘m not broken!” Kuroo snapped back to reality. “And uh, thank you.” he smiled warmly at me and my stomach did an entire gymnastics floor routine.

“So.” I cleared my throat, “ _That's_ Hinata Shoyo huh?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Yep. what about him?” Kenma deadpanned, clearly trying to be completely casual about it.

“Nothing, he’s just real cute that all.” I smiled innocently.

“I don't like your tone.” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“What’s wrong with my tone?” 

“It’s insinuating _things_.”

“What could i _possibly_ be insinuating huh? That you’re completely whipp-” my teasing was abruptly interrupted by Kuroo who stepped forward and yanked a tall blonde guy towards us in the same fashion Bokuto had done to me.

“Tsukki!” He said draping an arm across his shoulders even though the boy was slightly taller.

“Kuroo-san, please get off me.” He said in an exhausted annoyed voice, from the look on his face I could see that he too had suffered at the hands of Kuroo’s neverending teasing.

“But Tsukki you were just gonna walk right by without saying hi to your favorite senpai?” He rested even more of his weight on him. Tsukki only grimaced harder.

“Kuroo-san, stop trying to break my middle blocker.” A stoic looking guy with a fake smile plastered on his face approached them and placed what I could only assume was a deathgrip on Kuroo’s arm because he immediately moved it.

“Well look here, if it isn’t Mr. Country bumpkin crow himself. ” He started, trying to hide his wince behind his smirk “Daichi, Maybe you should give that advice to that Chibi-chan of yours, he nearly took out _my_ setter earlier when he pounced on him.”

“I think he’d like that.” Tsukki muttered under his breath but Kenma still caught it and glared at him.

“Hm, how about we leave all this animosity for the court, that is if you guys aren’t sent packing back up to your mountains before we face off. I mean I like to think all those diving receives served as a good reminder of where we stand.” Kuroo’s smirk grew and I could tell he was having the time of his life getting under this guy’s skin. 

“Oh, I guarantee you we’re not the same team we were back th-” Daichi started, his smile growing more and more unsettlingly pleasant until he was cut off by the beeping of the PA system which then promptly announced that the ceremony would be starting in 10 minutes.

“Shit! I have to get back to my seat.” I turned to look for Akane and Alisa who were already walking towards me. “Bye!” I hugged Kenma, and then Kuroo pulled me in for one too and kissed the top of my forehead. “I- uh, it was nice meeting all of you!” I gestured awkwardly in the direction of the two Karasuno team members hoping that my face wasn't too red.

“[Y/N]-chan!,” Alisa called after me, “We have to hurry up and get out of our seats!”

“Yeah!” I speed walked towards them. “Let’s go, I'm ready!”

This time we held hands and moved through the crowd in a single file so that we wouldn’t get separated. We managed to get to our seats in the stands panting and out of breath, just as the announcer started speaking on the mic. Soon enough, the announcer asked the audience to welcome in this year’s qualifying teams, a band started playing and the speaker began calling out schools in order of prefecture. Because Tokyo was hosting the event, we went first.

 _“Tokyo prefecture first representative: Itachiyama Academy!”_ A group of guys in neon yellow and green ombre uniform were the first to step out into the stadium, the crowd roared.

“They’re a seeded team,” Akane informed us, “And the favorites to win it all.”

“Well that explains the crowd’s reaction.” i laughed. “Wait, they beat Fukorani?”

“Yep.” Alisa laughed, “Aka-chan told me their spiker is the #1 in the nation right now.”

“Oh.. wow.”

 _“Tokyo prefecture second representative: Fukurodani Academy!”_ Bokuto walked out into the stadium beaming, sign in hand and moving at a pace a little too fast for the rest of his team who were slightly struggling to keep up. We all laughed and cheered for them.

 _“Tokyo prefecture Third representative: Metropolitan Nekoma High School!_ ” Before they even stepped out into the field we started booming with cheers, I was yelling obnoxiously at the top of my lungs. Then I saw him walk out into the field, sign in hand and the proudest look on his face and I nearly choked on my cheer. At that moment, I was so glad that I was there and not watching from a screen. All those early mornings, late afternoons, entire weekends, and weeklong training were all for this all that hard work paid off. To even be standing there amongst the top teams and players in the nation was a feat on its own. I was so proud and so happy to be able to support each and every one of those boys on that team. All of them looked so happy, even Kenma had a small smile on his lips although to most people I would've translated it as a look of discomfort.

I wasn't the only who felt the sudden surge of emotion. “Aka-chan, oh no don't cry!” Alisa pulled her into a hug.

“They’re happy tears” she laughed as she wiped them, “I'm just so proud of my brother! Proud of all of them.” she sniffled.

“Me too.” I laughed through the knot on my throat.

We watched the rest of the ceremony as the dozens of teams slowly filled the stadium on by one, then listened to all the speeches from all the speakers, by the time the whole thing was over it was midafternoon.

“Hm, do you guys wanna grab lunch before we head back home?” Alisa asked as we made our way out of the stadium. “I mean Lyovochka told me that he wouldn’t be home even after the ceremony ended.”

“Yeah, The teams stay behind to get their assignments. Then they go have a light practice and talk strategy on the teams they're facing, so they shouldn’t be home until later in the evening.” Akane stated.

“You really know a lot about this don't you? And yeah i'm down for lunch.” I smiled at her.

“Yeah, well i just love sports.” She blushed.

“Oh! No, I meant that in a good way! Like you’re really good with all this information and breaking things down for us!” i clarified.

“Without you we’d be pretty lost!” Alisa smiled sweetly.

With that we made our way to lunch, it was nice, we all chatted and got to know eachother better. Then we walked around and did some shopping, mostly Alisa but Akane and i were more than happy to enjoy the fashion show she was putting on for us.

By the time i got home it was already evening, i made myself a small diner since i wasn’t that hungry due to the big lunch and i sat around and watched a movie. Or tried, this wasn’t the first time i’d been left home alone, back in New York i practically lived by myself, my parents both workaholics were only ever home for small periods of time. But back then i would invite Soph and Andi over or we’d go out and explore the city. But now… I was home alone and all my friends were busy. So I decided to do what any rational person would do in my place and I took a boredom nap on the couch while the movie played.

I don’t know now how long i was out, but it was enough for me to end up with a slightly stiff neck as i woke up to the sound of my doorbell ringing. I got up and looked through the peephole before unlocking the door.

“Hey.” Kuroo said standing at my door covered in sweat and still in his Nekoma tracksuit.

“Hey,” I rubbed my eyes and shivered at the cold air before i waved him in. The moment he crossed the threshold he pulled me into a kiss, effectively ripping every ounce of sleepiness out of my body. “Wow, someone’s eager.” I laughed in between breaths. 

“Missed you.” he said against my lips as he picked me up and walked us over to the couch.

“I missed you too,” i said , pulling away and placing a hand on his chest “But what are you doing here?”

“Well i wanted to see you, i couldn't really talk alI day and i just got out from practice,”

“I can tell.” I pointed at his sweaty hair pressed against his forehead.”Are you hungry? I can make you something?” i asked

“So cute. Like you’re my wife already~” he teased.

“Nevermind, starve.” I rolled my eyes.

“But no, thank you. The team went out for dinner, that’s why it took even longer.”

“But how did that go, practice?”

“We got our placements,” he said excitedly. “The first team we were up against is Kiyokawa. They've got a pretty good offense but we’re prepared for that.”

“Hm, any news on when you’ll face Karasuno?” This rivalry of theirs was really peaking my interest. Plus I really wanted to see Kenma’s crush in action.

“Ah, we’d both have to make it through to the third round in order to face off.”

“Think it’ll happen?”

“I believe Daichi when he says, it’s not the same team we faced during the camp. I know they’ve been working just as hard if not harder than we have to be here so i have a feeling we can make the battle at the trash heap happen.” He gave a fond smile.

“Y’know what even is that?” i asked “Like i know you guys have a rivalry but _why?_ ”

“I started with Kekomata y’know?” he pulled me close and i could feel the heat coming off his body. “This has been in the making for decades, Nekomata has had a rivalry with Karasuno’s old coach Ukai, He’s the grandfather of the current coach. So they met when they were kids right? And became rivals, the friendly kind…” he went on about their story pausing every so often to make sure i was still following along and told me all about how this match would settle a nearly 50 year old declaration made by two teenage boys.

“Wow… that’s wow.” was all i could say by the end.

“Coach Nekomata has been working for this his whole life.” he said fondly and rubbed circles on the side of my arm. “I really want us to do this for him.”

“You really look up to him don’t you.” I said, brushing my thumb over his cheek.

“Yeah well, he’s the one that taught me that volleyball is for everyone who loves it, all you have to do is make it accessible.” he paused. “He lowered the net for me back when I was too small to hit it over.” he smiled at the memory. “And said ‘the joy from doing should be what’s important, first and foremost.’ and i've never forgotten that. I love volleyball because it’s fun for me, and because it was fun I got good at it. Having someone acknowledge that you don’t have to have natural talent you just have to have passion for what you do and people around you that enable you to keep going, that meant everything. Nekomata made volleyball fun and opened doors for Kenma and i and that’s why we’re here today… i wanna make this happen for him as a thank you for everything he’s done for us.”

“You’ll do it.” I declared.

“I hope we do.” He laughed.

“No.” I kissed him. “I said” again, “You’ll” and again, “Do it.” and again.

“Yes, Ma’am.” he smirked and pulled me on top of him. We kissed slowly, lazily, our tongues were gentle like we had all the time in the world and for a while it felt like we did. That is until we were both breathing heavily, gripping at eachother tightly and Kuroo's erection began to press against my thigh. I broke it off and he groaned.

“Tetsu, it’s late you have to get going.” I leaned my forehead against his.

“Ugh, just a little while longer.” he whined

“It’s never just a little while with you.” I tapped on his semi hard dick and he groaned which made me laugh. “See.”

“Okay.” he sighed and lifted me off his lap and back onto the couch. He got up and stretched, the bulge in his pants becoming more defined. We were walking to the front door when he suddenly turned around, a sneaky smirk etched on his lips “Or… I could tell my parents I'm over at Kenma’s and sleep over~” He sang. “I mean you’re _all_ alone in this house, i’ll _worry_ about you all night.” his words were dripping with dramatics.

“Yeah, no.” I shut him down quickly, not because the idea hadn't already crossed my mind the second my dad and grandma closed the door behind them, but because he needed to rest. “We both know there wouldn’t be much sleeping going on if you stayed.”

“True.” he laughed.

“I’m not gonna let grandma’s or my lucky charm go to waste because you’re thinking with the wrong head. Now go home and rest so you can win tomorrow!”

“Okay, okay.” He sighed. “Don’t wanna disappoint my number one fan tomorrow.” he walked towards the door.

“Me? A fan?” i laughed.

“Number one.” he grinned.

“I’ll be sure to boo extra loud during your serve.” I smiled.

“You do that.” he laughed and kissed me until i was out of breath again.

“Bye.” I leaned against the doorframe as he walked away.

“Bye.” he smiled and walked towards his house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this one took forever to write, sorry!  
> it's pretty long though (6.6K) so i think that makes up for the wait lmao.  
> !!!THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THE SPOILERS!!! they are clearly marked and you can skip right over them if you want to.  
> That being said, enjoy!  
> and thank you for the comments and feedback on the last chapter.
> 
> EDIT: 😩😩 no one has rly said anything in the comments the chapter y’all r scaring me where did u all go 🥺

The next day Alisa, Akane and I, along with the rest of the Nekoma supporting section found ourselves cheering at the top of our lungs as Nekoma swept two straight sets from Kiyokawa. Kuroo wasn’t wrong, they had a pretty good offense, but were still no match for Nekoma’s defense (AKA Yaku’s receivers were so clean I got goosebumps multiple times) which kept the ball in play over and over and over until Kiyokawa had worn themselves out. The boys were jumping and cheering in celebration as they made their way off the court. Well... most of them at least Kenma seemed to be in a grumpy mood due to Kuroo practically manhandling him into a hug, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression which was a mixture of embarrassed and annoyed. 

Once they all caught their breath and wiped some of the sweat off they lined up in front of us and bowed as a thank you for our support and in turn we showered them with praise. I gave Yaku a big smile and thumbs up and he beamed up at me, his smile so wide, his eyes were almost closed. Akane and Alisa both yelled down at their brothers how proud they were of them. Kenma looked down at the ground in embarrassment, refusing to look up at the crown and acknowledge all the eyes that were on him. Kuroo on the other hand smirked up at the crowd, and when his eyes caught mine he winked, i rolled my eyes at him but i still puckered my lips and blew him a quick kiss between a smirk of my own. None of the other guys caught the interaction so when he burst out his weird cackle of a laugh they all looked at him like he was losing it.

“Oh!” Alisa piped up as the guys made their way off the court. “It looks like Karasuno made it through as well!” i looked a few courts over and sure enough, Karasuno’s team were jumping off the court in celebration.

“Good.” i smiled

“Things are gonna get real interesting. From here on out.” Akane smirked. “Were gonna take those crows down!” I laughed at her sudden outburst of fiery passion.

“We still have to make it through tomorrow Aka-chan.” Alisa reminded her.

“Oh we will.” i stated, matching Akane’s intencity.

“Right!”

The crowd in our section started to make their way up the stands to leave. Since it was the first day, there was only one one match that day, but even still the boys would stick around to watch the other teams (competition) play. Who could blame them, having the opportunity to watch the top players in the country play would pique my interest too.

I reached for my phone and began to type a text as we followed the crowd off the stands.

 **[Y/N]:** I told you, you’d do it.

 **[Kurooster head]:** I mean how could i disappoint my number one fan.

 **[Y/N]:** i'm sure my grandma appreciates you caring about her so much.

 **[Kurooster head]:** HA HA.

 **[Kurooster head]:** i mean her good luck charm seems to be working, so my thanks to her as always.

 **[Kurooster head]:** Yours on the other hand… eh i think it’s wearing off, might need a new one.

 **[Y/N]:** come over tonight and i’ll fix that problem ;) i’ll also throw in a little something as a congratulations for making it through the first day.

 **[Kurooster head]:** HoLY SHI T I WILL B THER E!!

I was so caught up snickering at his overly enthusiastic response that I nearly missed a step, thankfully Alisa’s reflexes were fast enough to place a steadying on my shoulder as I regained my balance.

“Geez, Kuroo-san really does have you head over heels.” Akane laughed, and as much as Alisa tried to hide hers, I could still hear it. My Burned and my eyes went wide.

“I-i..” i sputtered “Is it _that_ obvious.” i sighed in defeat, no point in lying when soon enough we’d be fully public.

“I mean between the kiss on your forehead yesterday,” Akane started in a teasing tone “The winking and blowing kisses today, and the fact that even when he wasn’t in the game you still had your eyes glued to him- Sorry, excuse me-” we weaved our way through the crowd “i’d say no, you’re doing a _great_ job of hiding what you two have going on.” she wiggled her eyebrow at me.

“Not to mention,” Alisa picked up where Akane left off but in a much less teasing tone, “ even back at the qualifiers when it was obvious that there was tension between the two of you, you still never took your eyes off him… and you tend to cheer harder for him than anyone else.” she ended with a soft smile.

At being called out so hard, all I could do was let the blood rushing to my face do it’s thing.

“You guys are so cute though.” Akane sighed dreamily. At that my brain kicked back into gear, no way was I letting a middle schooler call me out (even if it was in good nature) without retribution.

“I'm sure you and Lev will make a _great_ couple one day.” I matched the tone she had earlier and watched the blood rise to her face. If we’re talking about obvious crushes, then her ogling Lev’s every play would not be left unmentioned.

“Oh yes! Aka-chan, then we’ll be real sisters!” Alisa squealed and I could practically hear the wedding bells going off in her head.

“O-ok, that’s enough boy talk, moving on!” She huffed and picked up her pace. Alisa and I followed behind her, giggles still in full effect.

We walked around and caught glimpses at other games, then we decided to go out for lunch. Even though we were all different ages we still got along swimmingly and conversations always flowed. I was glad to be making friends that weren’t sweating, screaming or just being extremely chaotic most of the time. After we ate, they suggested walking around and shopping again but I decided to call it early and just head home even though the sun was just beginning to set.

❤❤❤

Once I was in my house I called my dad and grandma to catch up with them. Even though they called me every morning and every night to make sure I was still okay. We talked about the game, they caught it on TV and were excited that Nekoma made it through. I told Grandma about how much Kuroo loved the luck charm, and she told me about all the family gossip that was being dished out over there while my dad rolled his eyes the entire time. I wanted to call Andi and Soph as well but it was still too early in the morning in New York so I opted for catching up on some house chores grandma had “requested” i do while they were gone.

I was halfway through watering all the plants when my phone buzzed.

 **[Kurooster head]:** Hey Kitten, how’s ur day been so far?

 **[Y/N]:** longgggg

 **[Y/N]:** will you be here soon?

 **[Kurooster head]:** aww you miss me??? how cute.

 **[Y/N]** : i don't anymore.

 **[Kurooster head]:** lmaooo

 **[Kurooster head]:** but yeah, i'm on my way over we just finished going over plays for tomorrow.

 **[Y/N]** : Oh wow you ended early today! tomorrow is Sakurawa tech right?

 **[Kurooster head]:** Well our game tomorrow is much earlier so we have to be well rested and all.

 **[Kurooster head]:** and yeah. They're a defensive team like ours so i already KNOW the sets are gonna be a bitch a half. I can only imagine how exhausted Kenma’s gonna be.

 **[Y/N]** : speaking of, why hasn’t answered my texts :(

 **[Kurooster head]:** lmao, he’s too busy texting Shoyo~~~~

[Y/N]: ohhhhh i see lmfao

 **[Kurooster head]:** we’re almost home, i’ll see you soon.

 **[Y/N]:** k!

It only took 15 minutes for my doorbell to ring and Kuroo to once again be on my doorstep sweaty but still eager.

“Hi,” he kissed me before I got a chance to speak, “I brought you strawberry cake!” He held up a bag from a bakery that I was all too familiar with by now.

“Kenma made you buy him pie didn’t he?” I laughed and closed the door behind him.

“Yep, but i mean he deserves it. Anything to keep him going, i know the next few days are gonna be rough on him.” he dropped his duffel and took his shoes off before 

We walked into my kitchen and he immediately picked me up and sat me on the counter, then opened the bag, took out the slice of cake, grabbed a fork and began eating it himself right in front of me.

“I thought you said you brought _me_ cake.” I playfully snatched the fork from him and took a bite myself. “Umph, this is so good.” 

“Y’know how it’ll taste better?” He wiggled an eyebrow and slid in between my legs, “With a nice side of good luck.” he pecked at my lips.

“Mmm” i took another bite, “How about you go shower and i’ll see what i can do about that luck of yours.” his eyes went wide but then he grinned. 

“Deal.” he pushed off the counter and started to walk away. “I'm gonna grab my spare set of clothes from my bag.”

“I’ll get you a towel.” I hopped off the counter and made my way upstairs to the linen closet. By the time I found a towel big enough for him he was already standing eagerly behind me.

“Here.” I handed him the towel, he just smiled all big and goofy. “Hurry up, we don’t have all night, you’ll have to go soon.”

He sighed, “Fine.” then made his way in the bathroom, i waited for a few minutes and when i heard the water running i went inside.

“Uh, [Y/N]?” he called from behind the foggy glass.

“Yeah, just grabbing your gross sweaty clothes is all.” i called back and picked up said gross sweaty clothes before making my way out of the bathroom and loaded them up in the washing machine, i stripped off my own and put them in the laundry basket. Then I nakedly made my way back up the stairs.

Once again I entered the bathroom, but this time Kuroo was too busy humming to himself to notice. So when I slowly slid the shower door open and slipped inside and wrapped my arms around him, he yelped in fear and accidentally elbowed me in the face.

“Ow! Ugh fuck!” I tumbled backwards holding the side of my face.

“Ah! Fuck!” he scrambled towards me trying to keep both of us balanced. “Sorry! Sorry! Oh my god i'm sorry, i- you scared the shit out of me.” he pulled me into a tight hug and pressed me against his bare chest.

“It’s okay, who needs a bruise-free face anyway.” I mumbled into his chest, the water slidinging off his body beginning to dampen my hair.

“Fuck. oh god, it’s gonna bruise isn’t it?” he held me closer.

“No, I was joking!” i laughed “i don’t think it was that hard, it'll just be a little sore. I rubbed my cheek and he pulled back and looked at me.

“You’re ok?” there was so much concern in his eyes, it lit my skin on fire.

“Y-yeah.” I gulped. “yes, I'm fine.”

“Good.” he kissed my forehead then stepped back into the spray of the shower head to give me space.

Had I seen Kuroo naked before? Yes. But it was always in bits and pieces, a shirt off here, pants off there and it was always in cramped rooms with minimal lighting and we were both scrambling to get eachother off as quickly as possible. But this, this was different. Kuroo was _very_ well lit and _fully_ naked and the water rolling off his body, pooling at his collar bones before trickling down his abs before splitting off into streams. One went straight down his to his belly button and and the other two went down his sides making the light catch on his hips before dipping back down on either ends of that beautiful v cut, until they met right down the middle and dripped down to his-

_Oh wow._

I couldn't stop my obvious ogling of his body and I honestly didn’t care. He looked so good, I wanted him to wreck me right there. But that wasn't the plan. When I looked back up at his face I found him a similar predicament to mine, his eyes were roaming my body hungrily. Even though I wanted to give in, I had to practice self restraint. 

“Hand me the shampoo.” I broke the silence and pointed past his head at the pink bottle. 

“I-uh here.” he handed me the bottle and squeezed out a decent amount onto my hand then handed the bottle back to him. He put it back in its place then turned back to me, immediately I tiptoed and began to run my hands through his hair. “What are you doing?” he chucked.

“Taking care of you.” I pushed him slightly under the spray of water so that his hair got wet. His wild hair quickly went limp under the weight of the water and suds began to form as I massaged his scalp. “You deserve to be taken care of.” he hummed in appreciation, closing his eyes and lowered his head so that he didn't have to tiptoe to reach him.

“Hmm,” he wrapped an arm around my waist, “It smells like you…” he sighed, “So nice…” 

“Thank you.” I smiled back even though he couldn't see me. 

“Give me some soap.” he held out his hand and I reached around him to grab my bottle of body wash before squeezing some onto his palm. He hugged me and spun us around so that I was under the shower spray for a few moments before spinning us back around. Then began to run his hands all over my body.

“Gotta take care of you too, he smiled, eyes still closed.

“You just wanna feel me up.” I laughed but resumed massaging his scalp.

“If i can’t see it, I should at least feel it.” he ran his hands down my chest and teased one of my nipples with a slight pinch. A moan immediately left my lips and I dug my nails slightly into his scalp.

“Tetsu…” i warned.

“It was an accident, sorry” he snickered.

“Sure it was.”

We continued like this for a few more minutes, me massaging his scalp and secretly giving him the shower hair spike, and him mumbling happily while running his hands all over my body continuing to “accidentally” tease me with more pinching and rubbing until my breath started to become uneven.

“Ok.'' I pushed him back under the shower spray once his teasing became too unbearable,and rinsed all the shampoo away. “Oh!” my eyes went wide.

“What?” he said brushing the water off his face and opening his eyes.

“Your hair… it’s… so cute testu!” I giggled at his mop of raven hair that clung to his head under the pressure of the water.

“So you like it better this way.” he frowned slightly. “It won't stay, I tried. it won't stay down.”

“Oh no!” I reassured him by pressing myself against his body and trying my hardest to ignore his semi-hard-on that was definitely poking at me for attention. “Your messy hair is hot, i love it.” I kissed him. “But u look adorable like this.”

“Hm” he grumbled.

“You know you look good no matter what Tetsu.” I slid my hands down his chest and gripped his dick which immediately hardened his hands as he let out a moan. “Especially right now.” I began to pump him slowly and he threw his head back and gasped.

“Fuck.” he groaned, “Please don’t tease me.”

“Hmm..” i kissed his neck and jaw, “I’ll be nice today.” and gripped him harder, pumped faster. He slid a hand down my side and slipped it in between my things.

“I’ll be nice too.” he said before slipping his fingers in between my folds and rubbing at my clit. My knees buckled slightly but I didn't let up my pace on him, bringing my thumb to his tip and smearing the precum all over his head. He in turn plunged two fingers deep into me curling them just slightly so that he would hit that perfect spot over and over as he pumped them in and out of me.

“Holy shit- hnng- so good Testu.” After a few minutes of unintelligible groaning from both of us. 

“Ah- mmph- fuck kitten you’re gonna make me cum so quickly” he groaned

Both of us were panting messes, with each passing moment growing more and more frantic as we inched towards our climax.

“I-i wanna cum with y-you.” I panted against his lips.

“ ‘m close.” he nipped at my lip.

“Me too- oh fuck fuck fuck.” he was using his tumb to rub circles on my clit, effectively acceletaring the tension building at my core. “Close- so close.” 

“I-” he cut himself off with a moan and i felt his dick spasm in my hand, but i couldn't focus on that or too long because i was right behind him.

“Tesu!” i practically screamed his name as my orgasm ripped through me in waves, vision blurring out for a few seconds as he continued to rub me through it. I could feel the hot spurts of his cum dripping down my thighs but I still kept my hand moving to help him get through his.

By the time we both came down, the water was starting to get cold.

“I feel like jello.” I giggled.

“Me too.” he panted through a smirk.

“We should hurry up and get out of here.” i said reaching for the soap once more.

“Yeah.” he dragged his hand over my thing to wash his release away.

When we finished washing up we went to my room to dry up and get changed. I quickly went downstairs and moved the now clean clothes to the dryer. Kuroo was about to put on his shirt when I stopped him.

“Wait, not yet!” I took the shirt from him and he raised an eyebrow at me. “I’ve only given you good luck, now it’s time to congratulate you for winning… that’s if we still have time.” I looked at the clock and it was 8pm. 

“Oh we have time.” he smirked.

“Won’t your grandma call you soon though.” i laughed.

“Nah, she’ll assume I'm at Kema’s, cause I'm usually at Kenmas.”

“True but you need to rest, so won't be too long.” I pulled him towards the bed.

“I'm not even tired, i couldn’t fall asleep even if i tried right now.” he rolled his eyes.

“Ok, ok, just lay down.” i instructed, “No, not like that, face down.” he looked confused but still complied. Once he was in position I straddled him, sitting on his butt and placed my hands on this naked back and began to apply slight pressure to his muscles.

“Hmmm, a massage?” he laughed lazily, “Oh you’re really taking care of me.”

“Hmm,” I leaned over his body, my chest pressed to his back so I could whisper in his ear. “This is only the first prize, Keep winning and they’ll get better.” I placed a kiss at the shell of his ear then straightened up, taking notice of the goosebumps suddenly rising all over his body.

“Once again, i won't let my biggest fan down.” he sighed happily into the pillow and i continued to work his tense muscles. For a few minutes there were only the sounds of his small sighs and moans when I worked a particularly sore area but then he went all quiet.

“Tetsu… hey Testu you okay?” i stopped moving my hands, and that’s when i heard it, the light snores coming from him.

I had to laugh _‘couldn’t fall asleep even if i tried right now’_ my ass. I carefully got off of him. For a few moments I just watched him, his chest falling and rising, face buried in a pillow and his hair slowly but surely taking it’s familiar messy form. He was perfect, and I really didn’t want to disrupt him.

I grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs and sent a quick text as I checked on the clothes in the dryer. Still damp.

[Y/N]: u awake?

[ Kenma]: What kinda question is that?

I laughed and placed the call as I made my way back upstairs.

“Yeah.” his voice came after the second ring, it was dark in his room, the only lightsource being the computer screen Kenma was currently in front of.

“I'm in a predicament,” I whispered as I entered the room, Kenmas eyes only flashed for a moment to me before returning to his computer screen.

“What kind?” although i couldn't see his fingers i could hear them frantically typing away at his keyboard.

“Well…” I flipped the camera around so that it showed Kuroo comfortably passed out on my bed. “I don't wanna wake him.” This time Kenmas eyes lingered and his mouth twisted into a small amused smile.

“I’ll call his grandma and tell her he passed out here,” he shook his head. “It’ll make sense since we have to be up early anyway.”

“Thank you.” I whispered. “At what time do you guys have to be up so i could set an alarm to wake him?”

“Pffft.” Kenma laughed, “He sets his alarms _way_ in advance like an old man. Just plug his phone in to charge and you should be all set.”

“ ‘kay, got it.”

“Anything else?” he went back to facing the computer, the sounds coming off the keyboard intensified.

“Yeah…” I smirked, “How's Shoyo?” all keyboard noises stopped and whipped his head back to the camera.

“Goodnight, [Y/N].” he hung up before i could get a word in. I had to stifle my laugh with my hand.

I looked around for his phone and found it on my computer desk. I picked it up and plugged it in to charge, when the screen lit up, I felt my insides melt. His lockscreen was a picture that we took at palette town of us making dumb faces and dressed in horrible outfits. I wanted to wake him up just to kiss his face for being so cute. Instead I went downstairs and waited for the dryer to finish before hanging up his clothes so that they wouldn’t wrinkle.

By the time I made my way back upstairs, Kuroo had rearranged himself so that he was sleeping with two of my pillows smothering either side of his head. I had to leave the room with how hard it was to hold in my laughter.

_Well that explains the bedhead._

I composed myself, walked back in the room, climbed into bed with him and snuggled up close wrapping us up in my blanket. I clicked off my lamp and with the biggest smile on my face let the peaceful feeling of being in his arms lull me to sleep. 

When his alarm went off the following morning he bolted straight up, scaring me awake.

“I… slept here?” he rubbed his eyes. His voice was deep with sleep, his hair was once again sticking up in all different directions and still he was still shirtless. My brain knew that was too early in the morning for my horny levels to be going haywire like they were but it still couldn’t be helped.

“Mmmhm.” I ran my hand down his face.

“Sorry.” he yawned, and his muscles tensed.

“Don’t be.” I mumbled, “I slept great in your arms.” eyes still threatening to close again.

“I'm glad.” he said almost shily, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks.”But um,” he cleared his throat and got up from the bed stretching. “I have to get going -shit I don't have my tooth brush.”

“That’s ok my grandma has a few new ones still in the pack, she’s always sayin’ how you never know when you’ll get a sudden guest.'' I trudged out of the room to find one and after a few minutes returned with it in hand.

“Grandma always comes in clutch.” he laughed and followed me into the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth first, lazily and sleepily while Kuroo mocked my complete lack of energy.

“Excuse me for being normal, and not having disgusting amounts of energy in the morning.” I snapped after rinsing my mouth.

“What’s abnormal is having the ability to sleep twelve hour straight if left undisturbed.” he mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste.

“It’s not.” I grumbled.

“It is.” He said after spitting.

“No.” 

“Yes.” He rinsed his mouth.

“Shut up already and let me win.” I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his back.

“Fine.” He laughed and spun himself around so that he was hugging me into his chest instead. “But only because you’re extra cute right now.” he leaned down to kiss my temple.

“Breakfast?” I yawned as we made our way back in the room and Kuroo began to change.

“Sorry, we’ve been having team breakfast every day,” plus i have to go make sure Kenma’s actually awake and getting ready.” He gave me an apologetic smile. “But thank you for washing my clothes.”

“Ah it’s okay, that means I get to crawl back into bed. No reason I should be up at this ungodly hour anyway.” I waved him off.

“ [Y/N] It’s 6:30am.”

“Gross.” I scrunched my nose.

“Alright then.” he chuckled, “Well i'm off.”

I walked him downstairs and after taking a few minutes to properly say goodbye (make out until we were both out of breath.) he was off to Kenma’s.

❤❤❤

**!!!!!!!~SPOILERS START~!!!!!!!!  
  
**

  
  


The Sarukawa tech match was intense, the levels of anxiety I felt during those super-long rallies was mirrored by Akane and Alisa. The tension was so high I was white knuckling the railing watching over and over how both sides refused to let the ball fall. Even by the end of the first set which we managed to take I still felt so anxious. 

“Just one more.” Akane kept chanting under her breath.

The second set was even more grueling. Even I could tell they were aiming to chip away at Kenma’s stamina and I could see his annoyance was apparent on his face. But even still, he continued to make beautifully tricky plays that messed with the other team. The long rallies continued, they seemed to be never ending in this set. The only break from the tension came from a school band a few courts over and a Taiko drum team bursting into song and slightly distracting us for a few seconds of the action on the court in front of us. No matter how hard they tried, Nekoma just couldn’t get a steady lead on Sarukawa Tech. It wasn’t until both teams' scores were in the 30s that we finally took the lead, and Kenma gave a beautiful set which Fukunaga spiked with such agility that we were finally able to breathe again. Except it wasn’t breathing, it was screaming and yelling and celebrating. At first we didn’t notice Kenma straight up collapsed because we were too busy celebrating.

“Oh no!” I pointed at where the entire team had huddled around him, panic coursing through my body, but then Fukunaga helped him up and relief washed over as I saw the rare full blown smile over his face. All of the guys looked so genuinely happy, they’d done it. They’d made it through to the third round, they were finally going to make the battle at the trash heap happen.

After their thank you’s to us and having a talk with the coaches, they finally left the court and we followed suit. Kuroo texted me that they were gonna watch the remainder of the Karasuno vs. Inarizaki match, they’d done their part, it was time to see if Karasuno would do theirs to ensure the battle actually happened.

Alisa, Akane and I fell into our now regular routine of going to lunch, walking around doing light shopping and just hanging out until the sun started to set. Right when we were sitting down at the restaurant to eat, I got a text from Kuroo.

 **[Kurooster Head]:** They won.

Immediately chills went down my spine, it was actually happening.

That night, Kuroo called to tell me he wasn't coming over, and Kenma wasnt online playing either. All of them were staying extra, going over plays, preparing for anything Karasuno could throw their way, to make sure they gave their rivals one hell of a game. 

The next day everything was different, from the moment we took our places at our designated support section tension was already building. The drums we’d heard previously belonged to Karasuno’s cheering section. Akane being the head of our cheering section did not take this lightly, so not only were our teams competing but now so were we with Karasuno’s cheering section.

I watched Kuroo and Daichi shake hands and give each other menacing grins then walk back to their respective teams for a huddle. I laughed as I watched Kenma shifting uncomfortably. I assumed Kuroo was giving his usual “Blood” speech about him, like the science nerd he is.

As soon as the whistle blew the match started at breakneck speed. The rally was going so fast the ball zipping from one side to the other in the blink of an eye. But finally Hinata spiked the ball past Lev and landed the first point of the game. In celebration Hinata cheered loudly in Kenma’s face through the net and Kenma smiled mischievously right back at him. This was my first time watching him play but geez that redhead could fly, he was zipping all over and whenever he was on the court it was hard to focus anywhere that wasn’t on him. I could see why Kenma found him so amusing.

Karasuno’s offense was insane and Nekoma kept the ball in play no matter what, it was truly an amazing showdown. Kuroo looked like he was having the time of his life, his smirk was wider than ever as he teased and taunted Daichi after shutting down his play. I thought he couldn’t get more obnoxiously cocky but he seemed to be going the extra mile to get under Tsukki’s skin, and Tsukki as much as he tried still fell right into it. This only fired Kuroo up even more, when it was his turn to serve he hit the ball with such intensity that Karasuno didn’t have time to react, giving us our first service ace of the game.

Akane and i both squealed and our section erupted into cheers

“Nice, Nice, Tetsurou!”

“Push it, Push it, Tetsurou!”

The rest of the first set carried that same amount of intensity, keeping both sides at the edge of their seats as the plays became more and more complicated. Thankfully, we managed to take the first set.

“Oh my god!” I slumped back in my seat during the small break. “this was only the first set. I don’t think my heart can take another one.”

“What do you mean!” Akane bounced in place, “This is so much fun!”

“I have to agree with [Y/N]-chan on this one.” Alisa said breathily, “The stakes are so high right now.  
“Yes! That's what makes it fun!” she beamed, “Plus all we have to do is take this next set! We can do it!”  
“I wish i had your energy.” i laughed, “All i have is anxiety.”

Kenma seemed to have gathered enough information to devise a plan to break Karasuno apart, because during the second set, he had them all dancing to his tune. Not only were Nekoma pulling off beautiful plays, but with Kenma’s sets, they were disrupting the flow of Karasuno’s. It was eerie almost, the aura Kenma was emitting, kinda scary how calculated he was. They all seemed to be in their element, Kuroo with his blocks and serves, Kai, Tora, and Fukunaga with their spikes and receives, even Lev was pulling off plays that had all of us in absolute shock. But Yaku was truly shining, ball after ball he picked them right up, it seemed like he already knew where they were going to spike before the spikers even touched the ball, it was incredible. Unfortunately for us, Karasuno was fighting by sheer willpower and they managed to take the second set.

Up until then Nekoma hadn’t played a third set, they’d managed to win both their other games by sweeping the first two. So by the time we whistle blew to start off the third set, my palms were so clammy I had to wipe them on my pants every minute or so. The third set was like the others, full of ridiculous plays that even with months of watching volleyball up close, still looked like magic to me. Both sides were fighting tooth and nail, giving us long rallies that had us holding our breaths. I could tell that they were exhausted, and they were all giving it their all, especially Kenma. He was going all out, he was determined to clip the wings off those crows, even if it meant he would run himself down in the process. Point after point, the tension kept building, neither side could get a clean break. That is until the score reached the 20s Karasuno pulled forward and Nekoma struggled to keep up. Kenma even collapsed at one point nearly sending me into cardiac arrest, but Kuroo quickly got him back on his feet. On the other hand Hinata’s energy never seemed to waver. It was like his pace was increasing the longer the game went on. One point, another, then another and soon enough Karasuno was at match point. The rally seemed to be in slow motion Nekoma scrambling to make sure that ball never touched the ground. At one point Lev bumped into Kenma, sending him to the ground once more but he quickly got up and screeched at Lev who was frantically apologizing.

“ YOU IDIOT! THE BALL HASN’T DROPPED YET!!” he bellowed mid-play, and the hairs in the back of my neck stood on end.

The rally continued and the entire cheering section was collectively holding their breath, waiting to see if Nekoma would pull through.

They didn’t. 

The ball dropped, our unanimous disappointed sighs and groans were drowned out by the deafening cheers on Karasuno’s side. On the court, Kenma was laid out heaving and panting but even from the stands I could see the blissed out look on his face. He was happy, he played a good game. They all did. When Kuroo went to help him up, Kenma said something that made Kuroo freeze like his brain had stopped working for a few seconds, then he was running after Kenma incredulous look on his face.

When they lined up to thank us, everyone’s tears were flowing. We were proud, they played beautifully and gave it their all.

❤❤❤

“You guys were truly amazing out there.” I said for the 5th time in a few hours, I was sitting between Kuroo and Kenma as we waited for the Karasuno v. Kamomedai match to start. We’d already sat through Fukurodani’s match and as always Bokuto and Akaashi didn’t disappoint… although Akaashi seemed to be unusually off his game in the first half.

“Yeah well, I still wanted to beat those crows.” Tora grumbled from the seat behind us and the rest of the guys breathed a sigh in agreement.

“I had fun.” Kenma laughed, and pulled out candy from his pocket.

“Hey! Share!” Kuroo stuck out his hand, and Kenma placed a mint flavored candy in his palm. “Ugh, not mint. C’mon.”

“I’ll take mint.” I snatched the candy from him and popped it into my mouth, and Kenma replaced it with a different flavor that Kuroo didn’t object to.

As the match got underway, Kenma’s attention zeroed in on the court. Only providing small commentary which I didn't really understand but Kuroo was on the same page as him. I just sat back and watched as these two boys of roughly 160cms in stature took flight and dominated the court. Karasuno was doing their best, but Kamomedai seemed to be on another level entirely. They ripped the first set from Karasuno. Through no easy feat, Karasuno took the second. By the third set, Kenma was at the edge of his seat, his eyes unwavering from court below. Karasuno seemed to be holding up, until Hinata completely collapsed after a play. The moment he hit the ground Kuroo and Kenma tensed, both sitting up in their seats. From behind us I could hear the rest of the guy’s breaths catch. 

Hinata was taken off the court and as his coach sat him down to talk to him, I could see the sobs leaving his body and shaking his shoulders. Kenma leaned forwards as if the few inches would give him better hearing. But he didn’t need to hear, we all already knew it. Hinata was out of the game. A blonde girl, who i assumed was one of Karasuno’s managers walked him out to the medics, and Kenma got up without a word and left.

I made a move to follow, but Kuroo’s grip kept me in my seat, I looked at him and looked straight ahead at the game that was resuming, his face unusually serious.

  
  


**!!!!!!!!! ~END SPOILERS~!!!!!!!**

Nationals was over, tears, cheers, sweat and pain all of it, it was over.

That night, I was over at Kuroo's house. We were in his room watching a movie and eating snacks his grandma had brought up for us, Kenma refused to join claiming he had a lot of catching up to do on video games. But really we both knew that he just wanted to call Hinata.

“Kenma really cares about Hinata huh?” I spoke up, slightly startling him.

“Yeah,” he yawned, “ but he won't really act on it. i really have tried to encourage him but… y’know kenma.” he rested his head on mine.

“He should stop holding back so much, that little ball of sunshine clearly thinks as highly of Kenma, as Kenma does about him. why cant he see that letting people in sometimes isn't so bad.” I huffed.

Kuroo stared for a few moment’s letting the irony of my words catch up before he rolled his eyes and snorted. “He’ll figure it out eventually.”

At that, my stomach clenched, Nationals was over. It was time for me to give Kuroo the proper confession he deserved. Even though I was literally wrapped up in his arms, the thought of confessing to him still made me nervous oddly enough.

“...if anything chibi-chan might beat him to it.” He spoke up.

“Hmmm.” I gulped. “Hey… Come over tomorrow, spend the day with me.”

“I was already planning to.” he smiled and ran his hands through my hair before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

With the thought of tomorrow looming over me, I couldn't focus on the rest of the movie.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Show up 2 weeks late with Starbucks and a tan*
> 
> sfjhfdjf im sorry this took so long to update!  
> but i hope this chapter makes up for it!  
> Thank you for all the kind comments while i was away!!
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**~Kuroo's POV~**

“Yo, Kenma!” I plopped down on the pudding hair’s bed, partly smothering him.

“Urghh. Kuro _fuck off_ , it’s too early.” He grumbled but it was mostly muffled.

“It’s 11am, half the day is gone.” I chuckled as he lazily threw blind punches at me in efforts to get me off him.

“Don’t care. Tired. Get off. I want sleep.” he whined.

“Nah, get up.” I bounced on top of him.

“Kuro, if you don’t get off me right the fuck now, im going to strangle you.” he hissed, words fading in time to my bouncing.

“I bet you wouldn’t be saying that if it was Chibi-chan bouncing on you right now... Or maybe you would, i have a feeling you’re kinky when it comes down to it.” I snickered and felt Kenma tense beneath me, before he sprung up and shoved me off him 

“Get out.” He seethed, sleep still clouding his eyes and face beet red.

“But Kenma!” i whined, “We finally have time off before our last stretch of the school year! I'm not gonna let you sleep it through it.” I walked over and opened his blinds, letting the crisp midday sunlight filter into the room, then grabbed his gaming chair and plopped down on it, and rolled over to face him.

He closed his eyes and sighed in annoyance, and for a moment looked like he’d fallen asleep sitting down.

“Lets go! We’re hanging out with [Y/N] today.” I shook the bed. His eyebrows twitched “She said we’d spend the day together, watch movies, eat junk, play games.” at this his eyes creaked open and in all of my 10+ years of knowing the little gremlin, i’d never seen such levels of pure mischief in them, the hairs in the back of my neck stood on end.

“Sorry, Can’t.” He met my eyes, gaze unwavering.

“Huh? What part of that wasn’t Kenma friendly? There’s like zero effort involved and you get to kick both our asses.” I countered.

“Nah.” He shook his head,with the same hair raising stare that was now bleeding into creepy territory and starting to churn anxiety up in my stomach.

“We won't make out in front of you, I promise.” I laughed nervously. Was he that upset about the Shoyo comment? Was he planning payback for something i’d said or done during the games? What the hell!

“Don’t wanna go.” His words were as sharp as his eyes and cut right through my remaining optimism.

“B-but why?”

“I have plans with Fukunaga.” He shrugged.

“Bullshit.” I scoffed, “Since when do you make plans to hang out, and not invite me.” i knew i sounded like i was his clingy boyfriend but i couldn’t help it. I was looking forward to spending the day with [Y/N] _and_ Kenma, it’d been a minute since the three of us just chilled out.

“Since now.” He smirked.

“Prove it.” I raised an eyebrow, calling his bluff.

“With pleasure.” He pulled out his phone and went through it for a few seconds before i heard the distinct sound of a call being placed. It rung a few times before finally a voice came.

“Oh!” Fukunaga’s shocked voice gave me all the confirmation I needed. “Hey, Kenma it’s a bit early isn’t it?”

_huh?_

“Just wanted to double check at what time we were meeting up at the _Arcade_?” Kenma’s smug eyes flickered between his phone and me.

“Uh.. um... _Ohhh_ ! _Yeah_ , same time as we agreed on yesterday...” Fukunaga's eager voice filled the room.

“See you then.” Kenma hung up and looked up at me with a smug look. “Now if you excuse me,” he flopped back down on his bed and pulled the covers past his head. “I have some sleeping to do.”

I sat there, not really knowing what to do. I felt like I'd gotten dumped by my best friend.

“Don’t Keep [Y/N] waiting.” he said with a dismissive yawn before snuggling in deeper.

“Whatever.” I huffed my way out of the room, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

Once I was downstairs and out of the Kozume residence, I pulled out my phone.

**[K]:** **Good Morning kitten <3**

**[K]: u awake?**

**[Kitten]: Yep!**

**[Kitten]: Come over whenever ur ready :)))**

**[K]: B there in 5**

**❤❤❤**

“Tetsu, if you’re gonna keep grumbling under your breath about whatever it is that's bothering you, you might as well tell me.” [Y/N] frowned at me from across the table and aggressively stabbed at her lunch.

“ s’nothing.” I grumbled between a mouth full of rice.

“Bullshit. You’ve been in a mood since you got here, and you won't tell me why.” she pouted, it was adorable, and if I wasn't so busy mending the stab wound to my back that Kenma had just freshly carved, I would've kissed it away.

“Im fine.” I sighed and avoided her gaze, trying to mask my annoyance.

“Tetsu.” Her voice was stern but the look on her face as she made her way around the table to sit on my lap was the complete opposite. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.” she held my face in between her hands and practically pried into my soul.

“Kenmashangingoutwithfukunaga” i grumbled in one breath, cheeks still squished together by her hands.

“Huh?” she let go of my face.

“Kenma’s hanging out with Fukunaga.” I sighed.

“Yeah, so?” 

“You knew!?”

“Yeah, that’s why i didn’t invite him.” for a brief moment, the same odd look of mischief Kenma had flickered in her eyes. Anxiety bubbled up inside me once more, _What the fuck is with them today?_

“So you’re a traitor too.” I frowned.

“Traitor!” she scoffed, and pushed herself off my lap with an incredulous laugh, “Wait, wait, wait, are you jealous!?”

“No!” My answer came too quickly, “But everyone’s acting weird today.”

“ _Oh my god_ you’re jealous!” she threw her head back and her mocking laughed echoed throughout the kitchen, 

“Shut up.” I dropped my head on the table with a loud thud.“He practically dumped me.” Now I definitely sounded like a clingy boyfriend. “Kicked me out of his room, had to do the walk of shame and all.”

“Oh Tetsu, no. I _guarantee_ he didn't dump you.” she rubbed my back in soothing circles, her breath still uneven from trying to hold back laughter. “Wait! Does that make me your rebound?”

“What does he have that I don't?” I gripped, painfully aware of how melodramatic I was being, but too hurt to care.

“Well Fuku-kun is really funny, charming, super sweet, and kinda cute...” she mussed, purposefully throwing salt on my wound. I shifted my head to glare at her.

“But _totally_ not my type,” she quickly amended, “I'm more into the wannabe bad boy with a silver tongue, who’s actually a gigantic science nerd-type. plus, I have my hands full being your rebound and all.” she grinned.

“You’re insufferable.” I stuck my tongue out at her.

“Speak for yourself.”

“Ten of my best years I gave to him and he repays me like this.” I moaned, completely overtaken by my woes.

“Next you’ll say you were a virgin when you met him.” she teased, and i flicked some of my rice in her direction.

“Oi! I spent all week making sure this house stayed clean, so don’t go and make a mess now when my dad and grandma come back tomorrow!” she yelled. I groaned and hit my head against the table once more.

“Alright, Alright, please enough of that. Have you been hanging out with Bokuto-san or something?.” she sighed then lifted my head off the table, so that i was forced to make eye contact once more.“Kenma doesn’t hate you, he didn’t dump you. You are his best friend no matter what, I mean he wouldn’t let anyone else drag him into half the shit you get him into, he has the biggest soft spot for you. _And_ no one else can do that freaky mind reading thing you two do with each other.” she kissed my cheek.

“I know, but…” I sighed.

“I mean you won't be there next year.” Sadness was leaking from her voice “You should be happy he’s taking initiative to hang out with others from the team,” she quickly brushed past it with a warm smile.

“I _am_ glad, I do want him to take initiative and interact more with the rest of the team…” I sighed. “I just wanted to be with both of you today, we’ve been so busy i wanted us to just have a nice day together.”

“Well i can't make up for Kenma, but even if I'm just your _rebound_ I can still make sure you have a good time.” she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, don’t say that. You’re not my rebound.” I frowned, “Sorry for making you feel like one.”

“Tetsu, im just fucking with you.” she laughed. “But can i help you feel better?”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “Yes. okay, I'm done moping, sorry.”

“Good. Now let’s clean up and we can be lazy all day and cuddle and watch movies in my room.” she beamed, all rosie cheeked and squinty eyed, and fuck if that smile didn’t have an iron grip on my heart. If anyone asked, there was no denying it, I was completely whipped.

“Yeah.”I stood and lifted her up, she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. “Anything you want.” I kissed her lightly, swaying us back and forth, she smiled into the kiss and with every passing moment, the frustration I felt melted away from my body.

❤❤❤

We were laying on her bed, a mess of limb snuggled under blankets and pillows for warmth, an hour and a half into the first Lord of the Rings movie, which she _insisted_ we watch since i’d never seen it because _“How? How In your 18 years have you never seen any of them? I watched them with Kenma even when I was back in NYC!”_ (and _I'm the_ so-called “nerd” of the group), when her phone rang.

“Ah, it’s Soph and Andi. Sorry I forgot that it’s our weekly call to catch up .” she lifted her head off my chest to look down at the incoming video call.

“I don’t mind, go ahead.” i snuggled in closer to her so that i could be in frame as well. I loved when her friends called, even though I didn't fully understand them and they me, we still managed to clown [Y/N] together. I call it divine justice for all those months, her and the team ganged up on me.

“Yerrrr” Andi’s dark curly mop of hair popped up on the screen first. The first few times i’d heard the greeting I was confused, but they’d explained that it’s “a New Yorker thing.”

“Hi!” sofi beamed once her square was loaded.

“Hey guys!” she grinned at them, “ I'm with Kuroo.” she tilted the phone so we were both on screen fully on screen.

“Hey.” i waved, those three years of english finally coming in handy.

“Oh Hey!~” Andi wiggled their eyebrows.

“Hi! Kuroo!” Sophie waved, there was a loud bark in the background, “Rosie shhhhh!” she hissed at the dog. Seeing as it was the middle of the night in New York, her frustration was understandable.

“So guys…” [Y/N] began her conversation, at the speed of light in english, her friends following in suit. I caught some sentences or odd words that i understood, but it was still too fast paced for me to fully keep up, so i busied myself on my phone while she caught up with her friends.

First i texted Kenma, 

**[K]: Sorry about this morning. if the Chibi-chan thing upset u or was too much, I won't do it again. :(((((**

Kenma usually had his phone in hand and was relatively fast texter, so after two minutes of radio silence, I got the hint. To distract myself I opened up Instagram to see what everyone else was up to. There were the usual selfies, a thirst trap from Konoha, team pictures of Karasuno throughout nationals on Daichi’s account with a wholesome caption. Random pictures of cats from Lev’s. Then there were matching pictures of a fancy brunch from Bokuto and Akaashi’s accounts, with equally matching sappy captions. I would be lying if i said i wasn’t the tiniest bit jealous of how open they got to be with their affection, but i knew that if i just held out, eventually [Y/N] and i would be making others sick with our fancy brunch dates and sappy captions too.

“So Kuroo~” The sound of my name ripped my attention away from my own screen and back to the video call.

“Hm.” I leaned my head into frame.

“has [Y/N] ever told you about one the first things she told us about you?” Soph asked with mock innocence.

“Soph please don't start again.” [Y/N] groaned.

“Yeah~” Andi giggled deviously, “She was practically [unintelligible] about your [unintelligible] hands, and _wouldn’t_ shut up about how she wanted you to [unintelligible] _and_ [unintelligible] her with them.” by the end, both Andi and Soph were heaving from laughing so much and [Y/N]’s face was the reddest I'd ever seen and she was going off on them, a stuttering mess, so whatever they said i _had_ to know.

I looked down at my hands in confusion,“ What about my hands? Sorry I didn't get that.” I asked [Y/N] in Japanese.

“O-oh, um it’s nothing, i- y'know just really like your hands and t-told them i wanted to hold them.” she stammered, face getting redder and redder with each word.

“Bullshit!” Soph, who had taken three years of Japanese, and could sort of hold her ground when it came to casual conversation popped up from the screen. “We said,” she began in english while Andi continued to cackle, despite [Y/N]’s loud protests “[Y/N] wanted you to take those big hands of yours and-” she held one in place and then smacking the other against it, in a suggestive fashion.

_Oh._

_“_ She also wanted you to-” she continued, this time lifting one of her hands to the camera and waving it frantically before making a show of bringing it up to her neck and squeezing, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out while she rolled her eyes back, imitating lewd faces.

_Oh…_

_OH!_

My eyes went wide with realization and I could feel my own blush creeping up the back of my neck. My head immediately whipped around to look at [Y/N], she was covering her face with one hand and trying her best to bury herself into my side in embarrassment. On screen, Soph and Andi were once again in a fit of giggles, and I was reeling, brain trying to process this new information.

“Soph, i think our job is done here for tonight,” Andi giggled.

“Yeah, we should call it a night and leave them be,” Soph snickered.

“Goodnight~” they said sweetly in unison, not giving us a chance to respond before the call ended.

For a few moments neither of us spoke, but i could almost hear [Y/N]’s internal screaming so i broke first.

“H-hey, look at me will please?” I took her hand off her face only to reveal her eyes were squeezed shut. “C’mon, please.” I ran my thumb through her furrowed brows trying to smooth the tension away. After a few strokes, she peered and eye open.

“Hi.” i laughed.

“Hi.” she squeaked.

“So… you told your friends you want me to spank and choke you with my _big_ hands huh?” I teased, smirk displayed proudly on my lips.

“Oh fuck off.” she groaned and jabbed a finger in my rib. “They’re the ones that said it.”

“Ow- hey, but you didn’t even deny it.” i laughed. “So you do?” I looked at her expectantly.

She looked at me for a moment, and red began to tint her face again before she buried my face in my chest and gave a muffled “Yes.”

That small confirmation, immediately got my engine going. Arousal pooling at the pit of my stomach.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I mean it’s not like I don't know you like things a bit rough…” I ran my hands through her hair.

“I was embarrassed.” she mumbled against my chest.

“Of what?” i laughed.

“I-i don’t know that you’d think it was weird.”

“Hah!” I scoffed, loud enough that she lifted off my chest to actually look at me. “Kitten, you like it when i say really dirty things and dominate you and i get turned on when you call me Captain, but you thought I would find you wanting me to choke and spank you weird?” i laughed.

“Y-yes! Not everyone’s into that.” she pouted.

“God, if i haven’t thought about it myself, with an ass like yours how could i not have thought of spanking and marking it.” I could already feel myself getting hard at the thought. “I know you’ll make so many pretty noises for me.”

“T-tesu.” she let out a deep breath, “S-so if you thought about it too why didn’t _you_ say anything.”

“I was eventually,” I grabbed her, maneuvering us, so that she was straddling me, her things pinning me down at either sides of my hips.“They just… beat me to it.” I skimmed my nose along her jaw while placing small kisses every so often.

“Oh.” she said breathily.

“Yeah,” I trailed lower down her neck and my hands moved to cup both her asscheeks, they were nice and soft, even though her pajama bottoms. “Y’know, your ass has been driving me crazy from the day I met you…” I grazed my teeth over her pulse point and felt a shiver run through her body.

“Y-yeah?” she shifted in my lap, effectively making me harder, tent already beginning to pitching in my sweats.

“Yep, that damn skirt of yours is ridiculous, and you love to act like you don’t know what you look like, like the fucking tease you are, it drives me insane.” I dug my nails into the soft plump flesh of her ass and she yelped in response, and bit down her lip. “S’not just me y’know… i see how other guys look at you… fucking perverts probably imagining all sort of scenarios with you… it makes me wanna…” I brought one of my hands up to her neck and ghosted my fingers along it before I wrapped it around her neck and squeezed lightly, applying slight pressure to either side, but not cutting off airflow, just to test the waters, she immediately let out a needy moan. “Bend you over and fuck you right there in front of them, so you can tell them with that pretty little moan of yours who you belong to.” She dug her nails into my shoulder and rocked her hips against mine. I eased up the pressure on her neck, so that my hand was just placed there. “Oho, listen to you. you’d like that wouldn’t you?” i teased, “You want everyone to know you’re a slut for me, want everyone to know this pussy was made for me, and only i get to fuck it.” she groaned and latched her lips onto mine, it was a mess teeth and tongue, a desperate and hungry kiss.

“Kitten,” I pulled her away, “I asked you a question. I expect an answer” 

“Y-yes Captain, i want everyone to know that only you can fuck me like this, only you make me feel so good. I'm yours and only yours.” she panted, eyes boring into mine, lust and sincerity flickering across them.

“That’s my girl.” I smirked, heart swelling with pride at her declaration. Even if it was fueled by lust, it was still nice to hear. “Now,” i removed my hand and brought it back down to her ass, “Why don’t you take these off for me and i can get to spanking that beautiful ass of yours, and you can keep making all those pretty noises for me.” she nodded and lifted herself off my lap before clumsily wiggling out of her pants, and crawling back onto my lap in her underwear. 

“Hmm, so good.” I ran my hand over the soft plump flesh of her ass.

“Tetsu, please.” she whined, hot breath ghosting over my ear as she peppered kisses down my jaw.

“Oh wow, you’re begging for a spanking,” I snickered, “Ask and you shall receive, Kitten.” I rubbed my hand gently over her right ass cheek before I pulled it back, I felt her tense in anticipation, then I brought my hand down hard on it, the sound of the slap filled the room. Followed by the neediest groan/whimper from [Y/N] that went straight to my dick, as she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

“Y-you, like that huh?” i felt out of breath, the sounds she was making were too much. I felt her nod her head.

“Again Tetsu, please.” she whined.

Once again, I ran my hand tenderly over her flesh before I pulled my hand back and brought it down in another loud smack, this time I felt her ass jiggle as it recoiled from the impact.

“Fuck,” i groan as she panted loudly into my neck, where she was placing sloppy kisses and sucking in between moans. “I'm gonna make sure you’re walking around with my handprint on your ass all day tomorrow, you want that huh?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good.” I rubbed the now hot skin of her ass once more, i couldn’t see it but i was sure it was already red, and lifted my hand. Now, the moment i brought it down and made impact three things happened:

  1. The smack echoed throughout the room, and her ass did that delicious jiggle once more.
  2. [Y/N] bit down on my neck in that perfect spot she knew absolutely drove me nuts, all while moaning loudly directly below my ear.
  3. The doorbell rang.



We froze, both a panting mess. [Y/N] was so wet, I could already see the dark spot on her underwear, and i was painfully, painfully hard. I stood for a few moments not saying anything, and then the doorbell rang again.

“Tetsu… What time is it?” she asked against my neck.”

“Uh…” i looked around for my phone before feeling it beneath my thigh, “Its… um 10 minutes until 5pm.”

“Shit!” she sat up. “I lost track of time, ah... could you go down and open the door, while i put clothes on.” Untangled herself from me, got off the bed, and began walking around her room frantically.

“Uh… sure, were you expecting company?” i was confused, who the hell was she waiting for and why hadn’t she told me about it before.

“Yeah, now-” she was cut off by the doorbell ringing again this time three times back to back, impatiently.

“Okay but like, my dick is still hard.” i laughed.

“I don't know, tuck it or something?” 

With a sigh I got up and tried to arrange my dick in my underwear in a way that didn’t make it super obvious that I was hard as a rock, but it wasn't really working. The doorbell rang again, this time followed by pounding, and I gave up. Whoever was at the door was just gonna have to be greeted by my hard dick, since they didn’t wanna wait.

I sprinted down the stairs and heard a jumble of familiar voices outside the door, i quirked an eyebrow. I swung the door open and was met with the entire Nekoma Volleyball team.

“Geez, finally. Y’all done fucking now?” Kenma grumbled, hand raised to the doorbell as if he was seconds from ringing it again. “It’s freezing out here.” behind him the team was a mess of words shouting over one another in their own individual conversations.

“Uh?” I stood frozen and confused. 

“Kuro, i know your blood’s all in your other head, but you gotta move out of the way so we can come in.” Kenma snickered, and automatically I moved to the side and held the door open for them.

One by one, all of my fellow teammates filled in, removed their shoes and entered the home. It was then I noticed that everyone had bags and containers, and boxes and that the smell of food hit my nose.

“This way, we’ll set up in the kitchen first.” Kenma ushered them into the kitchen and I closed the door behind them.

“Oi, Kenma what the fuck?” I snapped pulling him back from the crowd, as they all settled everything they brought on top of the counters and the table.

“Surprise.” He gave a tiny smirk, eyes with the same odd glint they had this morning and waved jazz hands with as little enthusiasm as human possible.

“What do you mean surprise?” 

“It means, [Y/N] set up this get together for the team, as a celebration that the season is over, and we all knew but you, dumbass.” Yaku quipped from the kitchen.

“Yeah, dummy.” [Y/N] said from behind me, and I turned to see her in jeans and t-shirt and matching Kenma’s smirk.

“She clearly did a good job of keeping you distracted.” Kenma glanced down quickly at my semi hardon and snickered.

“I take back my apology, i'm gonna put you through Shoyo hell.” I frowned and moved my hands to cover myself.

“Try me.” Kenma challenged.

“Would’ve been much easier if someone didn’t ‘dump him’ and ‘break his poor heart.’ beforehand.” She gave Kenma a pointed look.

“You try, getting rid of him when he’s being insistent.” Kenma frowned.

“Gentler next time, i almost had to bring out a tub of ice cream and a mean girls dvd.” she stuck out her tongue at him.

“Hey, stop talking about me like i'm not here!” waved my hands in front of them, frowning at Kenma, for enjoying playing with my heart that much.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “But yeah, i wanted to do something for the team, as a thank you for looking after me for the last year. Plus you never did get a party for your birthday so uh it’s just a mixture of both. So that’s why it was a surprise for you… y’know what i don’t have to explain myself to you, just enjoy then damn get together.” she huffed, crossing her arms tightly around her chest, blush creeping up on her face.

“W-i didn’t even say anything?” i laughed.

“But you were _looking_ at me funny.”

_Yeah, dummy with love._

I froze at my own intrusive thought. 

_Shit_.

I felt my entire body run cold. Can’t say shit like that outloud, she’d probably run for the hills. 

“Hello~ earth to Kuro” Kenma snapped at me, “Stop standing there like an oaf, and come help me set up my switch. I'm kicking everyone’s asses tonight.”

I snapped out of my trance and walked with Kenma to the livingroom and began setting up, while she joined the rest of the team in the kitchen, bringing out plates and cups for all the food and pastries they brought.

“Kuro…” Kenma murmured while we set up, clearly having caught on to my momentary mental breakdown.

“Hm?”

“You okay?” I stopped moving and focused his lazer-like gaze on me.

“Yeah.” 

_No_. 

I'm pretty sure I'm in love with a girl who’s not even ready to hold my hand in public.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can all yell at me about not updating regularly in the comments, i know im slacking.  
> Oh! Thank you for 300 Kudos! i never thought i would even get 100 and now here we are! you guys are amazing, all your comments and Kudos and interactions make me so happy!  
> i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**~Kuroo’s POV~**

Kenma easily saw through my bullshit and gave me a look that clearly said so. I sighed as his Switch chimed to life and gave him a look to indicate I was in fact fine.

**_You’re not._ **

_I am._

**_Liar_ ** _._

Another sigh left my lips, as I reached into his bag and pulled two pro controllers, while he began to fiddle with his spare joycons. After a moment he stopped moving and so I turned to look at him.

_What?_

**_Fix your face._ **

_My face is fine, thank you._

**_Is not._ **

_Is too._

**_Is not._ **

_Is too._

“Care to let me in on the conversation.” Her voice cut through our mental discourse, and both our heads snapped up at her. She was looking down at us (for once) and had a knowing smirk playing at her lips

“Kuro’s still being a big baby about this morning.” Kenma’s lie left his lips with ease accompanied by a small smirk of his own.

“Oh get over it already.” She poked my forehead.

“You guys are assholes.” I played along, and stuck my tongue out at Kenma.

“Well to be even more of an asshole, i'm here to tell you that if you don’t get in the kitchen now all the good stuff’s gonna be gone.” 

“We’re almost done here, it’s just food, we’ll live.” Kenma brushed her off.

“Hmm…” She brought her index finger to her chin and tapped exaggeratedly, “I think i heard Lev say something about wanting to try that apple pie someone failed to properly hide behind the drinks.” she turned on her heel and practically skipped back to the kitchen before we had a chance to reply.

“That fucking bean pole getter not get a single grubby finger on my shit.” Kenma huffed, getting up.

For a moment, i thought he’d dropped the conversation, but just as i got up, he turned back to me and said “Stop thinking stupid shit, she’s gonna notice if you keep zoning out and looking like a kicked puppy.” 

“I-” I began to retort against his accusation.

“Yes, you are.” He took a few more steps, sighed and turned back around. “Don’t stress it ok. I guarantee you’re working yourself up for no reason.” and there it was again. for a fraction of a second, the odd knowing twinkle in his eyes that made my hair stand on end made its appearance. But before I could fully process it, he was already in the kitchen threatening Lev’s livelihood at nearly inaudible volume and breakneck speed.

I could do that. I could repress the overwhelming and confusing feeling nestling itself in my chest for a few hours. 

“Do you think Lev will make it out of here alive?” [Y/N] whispered to me, as we leaned against the counter and watched the Nekoma team wreak havoc all over her kitchen. (so much for a spotless house…)

“Not if Kenma and Yaku-Paisen have any say in it.” I snickered just as Yaku jabbed Lev in the rib and hissed at him about house manners.

After we were all done settling in, we moved all the food, drinks and snacks to the living room so that Kenma’s reign of terror could commence. Once he formally kicked everyone’s ass in Smash at least once, we all fell into smaller groups and did our own thing. Kenma, Fukunaga, Tora and I continued to play Smash, hoping that three of us would be enough to take Kenma down (it wasn't enough.) 

“Honestly, i should stream this.” He snickered after his fourth win in a row. “I think people would love to watch you guys suck so hard.”

“Wow, i’ve never seen you this fired up, where’s all this shit talk and energy in practice? ” Tora teased but we could all hear the annoyed tone of his voice.

“Don’t need to waste my breath barking up a storm in practice like _some_ people, when I know for sure I'll deliver come game time.” Kenma shot back, knowing damn well he struck a nerve.

“Oh yeah-” Tora started, vein popping out on his forehead.

“Feral cats,” Fukunaga interjected, his sharp eyes piercing the tension between them,” I would really hate to get [Y/N]’s carpet all wet.” The thought of Fukunaga's _literal_ cool down method, probably resurfaced on their minds. Or maybe it was the lecture from Nekomata about water damage to the hardwood floors? Either way, they settled down immediately.

“Tell you what.” Kenma had a sly smile playing on his lips. “Play me one more time. I’ll let you choose my character and give me a handicap. If you can beat me, then i’ll do your post practice duties once a week all next year. If I win, you do mine.” I immediately shot him a look.

 _You’re cruel._ I shook my head at him.

 ** _No, he’s just too easy._** His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was fighting back a rare laugh.

“You’re on! Hope you have fun workin’ extra hard next year!” Tora practically yelled, fully energized at the thought of beating Kenma and watching him do extra work for a whole year. 

What a fool.

 _Next year should be_ _real_ _interesting._ I snickered to myself.

Then I caught the later end of what seemed to be one of [Y/N]’s infamous sore loser rants Kenma had warned about. She was pouting and leaning over the coffee table pointing an accusing finger at Yaku for being a “White collar criminal”

“I'm _not_ cheating,” Yaku giggled, “It’s called Monopoly, [Y/N], the literal point of the game is to monopolize the board and prove yourself the ultimate capitalist.” Yaku teased.

“She’s just mad she sucks.” Lev snickered.

“I do _not_ suck.” she huffed.

“You can't afford a single hotel and you’ve been to jail _twice…_ ” Kai chimed in trying to hold back his laugh.

“You also have to cough up money like every other turn.” Teshiro gave her a pointed look.

“You’re practically funding us.” Inuoka wiggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, thanks.” Shibayama grinned and I could see the steam rising out of [Y/N]’s ears.

“Good to know Nekoma’s full of Capitalist scum.” she glared and knocked down one of Yaku’s hotels.

“You’re a gigantic sore loser.” I leaned over from the couch to where she was sitting on the floor and whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear, just as Tora got smashed out of the screen losing his second life.

“Ugh fuck!” he snarled, i didn’t have to look at Kenma to know the smug look he had on his face.

“May I remind you of the time I beat your ass in Mario Kart, dickhead?” she quipped back with malicious sweetness in her tone.

I bit back the urge to retort how funny that was considering she literally begged me to beat her ass just a few hours ago. But I still smirked at the thought. I wanted so badly to recount the countless things i’d bested her at, but I couldn't since most of them would lead to questions of just how much time we’d been spending together. “Ok, how bout, we settle this with a quick game and if you lose, which you will, you’ll post a picture on all your socials holding a sign that say ‘I'm Kuroo Tetsurou’s sore loser.’ and you’ll do it wearing your Nekoma uniform and a nice big pout, I’ll be in the picture as well of course to provide context for the viewers… and if i lose i shave my head.”

“Deal.” She smirked and I could see the competitive fire in her eyes.

“Is this a casino night? What the hell is up with all these bets?” Fukunaga mumbled.

“Hey now-” Kai started slightly alarmed at the stakes.

“W-wait, hold on that's kinda-” Yaku tried to intervene.

“What's the game?” she arched an eyebrow, completely ignoring everyone else.

“UNO-” I started, already pulling the deck from the pile of board games.

“No. Absolutely not.” Kenma’s curt tone cut through the ramble of voices.

“GAME!” The sound came from the TV indicating that the match was over.

“You cheated you pudding haired demon!” Tora screeched, tossing the controller on the couch.

“I didn’t. But have fun doing my duties for a year, I'm sure you’ll do a great job.” Kenma replied, not even looking in Tora’s direction. “No UNO.” He looked at both of us with a piercing gaze. “I guarantee someone will end up in the hospital or in jail if we play UNO.”

“But-” [Y/N] tried to argue.

“No. and don’t you have a few words you wanted to say, anyway?” He talked right over her and her eyes went wide.

“O-oh.” blood pooled at her cheeks. “Um yeah.” Kenma held out his hand and she grabbed it, lifting herself off the floor.

There was a chime of “Ooo’s” from the first years. 

“The floor is yours.” Kenma said with zero enthusiasm.

She waited for everyone to settle down and give her their undivided attention, shifting nervously in place.“So,” she cleared her throat, “ i would like to start off by sayi-”

*CRUNCH*

Lev had grabbed a handful of chips and began munching on them.

“I'm gonna need you to not do that while i'm talking.” She frowned at him.

“Oh- haha, sorry.” he said through a mouth full of chips.

“Do you have a brain up there?” Yaku glared at him.

“As i was saying,” [Y/N] continued. “I wanted to express my gratitude to all of you.” She bowed to all of us. My heart stuttered, why the hell is she so cute?, I wanted to pick her up and hug her until my arms went numb. Looking around I could see the sentiment was shared by everyone, but no one dared to interrupt her speech. “You all welcomed me into this tight knit family you’ve built, with open arms.” She smiled, and I could see her eyes getting glassy. “That first day when i walked through those gym doors, i didn’t know what to expect. Even with Kenma’s warning, i could’ve never imagined the absolute whirlwind that this year has been because of all of you, and I mean that in the best way. F-fuck, i said i wasn’t gonna cry.” she sniffled a laugh and i feel the ache of the feelings i’d been snuffing down all night banging inside my chest. 

“I watched you all work so hard, pouring yourselves into this sport, early days, late nights, weekends. I saw your failures, fumbles, and frustrations all turn to successes, grace, and satisfaction as you nailed down moves and plays.” she smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek before she quickly wiped it with a laugh, “I am so overwhelmingly proud, that you all got to stand on that national stage, that you gave it your all, that you had fun.” I heard Lev sniffle, everyone else looked like they were choking on the knots in their throat, my own was so thick I was sure I would stop breathing at some point.

“Getting to be an unofficial part of this team has been the best thing that’s happened to me in a very long time,” she continued as her eyes scanned over us“ and i can’t believe how freaking lucky i am to have made friends with such an incredible group of guys. From the bottom of my heart, thank you for making this year which was supposed to be my worst, into my best one yet.” She focused her gaze on Yaku, “I would especially like to express my gratitude to the third years…”She took a deep breath before continuing.

“Thank You Yaku-Senpai for being an amazing friend to me through and through. Thank you for always making me laugh and worrying about my wellbeing. You’ve truly been an anchor for the team, and to me personally as well.” 

Yaku just bowed his head in response and breathed deeply through his nose, we could all see the dry sobs rippling through his body. When he lifted his head his eyes were brimmed with fresh tears but he was smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank you Kai-Senpai for being the voice of reason amidst the chaos. You did do much for this team, being an incredible vice captain as well as taking on the role of team manager. I want to apologize a million times for all the trouble I may have caused when I got up to no good with the guys.”

“It was a pleasure to have you around,” Kai smiled, “i'm sure we can all agree that having you made this year a whole lot more fun. Thank you for your kind words.”

“I would like to thank Tetsu,” My heart stuttered once more and a few of the guys shifted their gazes to me after hearing the nickname roll out of her mouth with such ease, she must've noticed as well since her face turned bright red instantly. “Who, u-um has not only been a huge pain in my ass, from day one” She gave me a pointed look and I smirked, “and devoted and caring captain and teammate for this team, but also... an amazing boyfriend….” She kept talking, i'm sure she kept talking, I could see her mouth moving, as well as feel several pats on my back and hair ruffles from the guys but my mind was completely blanked out.

_Boyfriend._

She said _Boyfriend_ in front of everyone.

Loud and clear.

Holy shit. 

_B O Y F R I E N D_

And now everyone knows she's mine. my _Girlfriend._

In the middle of my mental breakdown fog I could vaguely make out the conversation around me.

There was a “Sis we been knew.” in Lev’s voice, followed by an “Ow.” presumably because of Yaku inflicting some form or corporal punishment.

“But he’s right, you guys were _not_ subtle at all.” Yaku’s voice

“I don’t even think they realized they were eyeing-fucking eachother at leat seven times a day.” Kenma chuckled.

“I thought they were a thing since like the first day?” Inuka’s confused voice joined in.

“Good, now those Karasuno guys can’t make a move on her.” said Tora.

“uh... you’re freaking me out… c’mon say something, Tetsu.” At the sound of her voice and my nickname my body moved itself on it’s own. In an instant I was towering over her, my _Girlfriend_ , shit that felt so good to say. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up and immediately crashed our lips together. She yelped in surprise but kissed me with just as much viggor.

There was whistling and hooting all around us, she smiled into the kiss.

“Such a cute couple.” I heard Shibayama say, followed by a ‘yeah’ in between laughs from Teshiro.

It should’ve been embarrassing really to have all those eyes on us, but at that moment neither of us cared, we kept kissing even as the hooting died down, nothing mattered but our lips moving together.

“Uh… guys…” Kenma cleared his throat. Oh i heard him, but i couldn’t help and milk the moment just a little longer as payback for being a little shit this morning. “Stop.” he huffed, and at that we finally parted. Both panting and red faced, our lips shiny with spit stretched into matching grins.

“Real happy for yall but, gross. Refrain from sucking face when we're around. Please and thank you.” Kenma glared at both of us.

The rest of the team burst out laughing at the interaction.

The rest of the evening went well, we continued to play games and eat and bicker just as before, but this time it was even better. I didn’t have to hold myself back anymore, if I wanted to kiss her, I did. If I wanted to hold her hand, I did. If I wanted to sit her on my lap while her and Kenma played 1v1 in an attempt to distract her, I did. If I wanted to show her off on social media, I did.

As i clicked “Post” on the picture, a reflection of us on the huge mirror in [Y/N]’s living room, me smiling and holding up the phone, [Y/N] wrapped around me clinging on to my back piggy back style and pressing a kiss on to my cheek, behind us the rest of the guys in their natural state of chaos. The first years were on the floor laughing as Kai was physically prying Yaku off of a terrified Lev, Tora scowling at Kenma as he tried to redeem himself to no avail, as Fukunaga silently laughed at him, while Kenma somehow aware picture was being taken was playing with one hand and using his other to flip the camera off but still facing the TV, i couldn't help but smugly think:

 _Take_ _that_ _cutesy brunch date._

(somewhere in their respective houses, Bokuto and Akaashi both sneezed simultaneously.) 

It was getting pretty late, a few of the first years had already gotten calls from their parents about heading home, so the night was beginning to wind down.

“Hey, [Y/N] exactly at what time do your dad and grandma come back tomorrow?” Yaku asked, getting up and stretching.

“Oh, um they’re driving back in the morning so they should get here sometime in the early afternoon, why?”

“We were gonna come back and help you clean up, but i guess it’s better if we get done now, that way you can sleep in.”

“Oh, it’s okay. You guys are guests, you don't have to.” she waved him off.

From behind her, Kenma and i simultaneously gave everyone a look that said ‘Oh yes you fucking do.’

“It’s no bother. We don’t wanna leave you with a mess.” Yaku assured her. And with that he started dividing up the labor between all of us.

‘[Y/N], help me in the kitchen.” Kenma called out to her as everyone sprung to action.

“Ok.” she followed him into the kitchen, as we worked on the mess in the living room. Shibayama and I were on trash pick up, so we went around the room collecting bottles and wrappers when I spotted a glass Kenma had forgotten. 

“I’ll be back.” I grabbed the glass and headed to the kitchen. As I got closer my ears picked up their hushed conversation.

“Did you do it?”

“No. not yet.”

_Do what?_

“[Y/N] i gave you all afternoon.”

“Yeah but you also put him in a shit mood for most of it, so i couldn't just spring it up on him out of the blue!”

_Spring what?_

“Don’t pin this on me-”

Oh god what were they up to this time.

“Kuroo, what the hell is taking you so long?” Yaku called from the living room, and they abruptly ended their conversation.

“Be right there!” I called back to him and I rounded the corner and entered the kitchen. “You forgot one.” I placed the cup on the counter and smiled at them.

Kenma gave me a look of suspicion which I pretended not to notice before making my way back to the livingroom to finish the job.

From there it only took us about 10 more minutes to get the house to its original state of cleanliness, and everyone started making their way out. There was a chorus of ‘thank you for having us’ and ‘hope to do this again, soon.’ as they exited until it was just Kenma, [Y/N] and I was standing in the doorway.

“I'm gonna head out too.” Kenma looked down at his phone, “I’ll come by for my switch tomorrow, too tired to lug everything back right now.”

“Nooo” [Y/N] whined, “you can sleep over, it’ll be fun!”

“Yeah, cmon it's not like you’re actually gonna go home and sleep.” i added.

“Um, no thanks.” Kenma snorted, we both frowned at him. “Yeah, no. don’t give me that. Why would i stay here just so that you guys can pretend you’re _totally_ not gonna fuck as soon as you think im distracted.” he gave us a pointed look. “I’ll just go home and you can be as loud and wild as you want. We can hang out tomorrow if you’re not _too_ tired.” he smirked at both our red faces.

“When the hell did you get so lewd.” [Y/N] grumbled at him.

“When you guys started acting like im dumb enough not to know it doesnt take almost 20 minutes to ‘find’ something one of you left in the equipment closet.” he quipped with a raised brow. “Anyways, have fun. Stay safe. See ya tomorrow or whatever. Goodnight, and don’t eat my pie. I'll be back for that too.” 

“Uh-” I started as he put on his shoes.

“Yeah, yeah, if anyone asks, you’re over a mine.” He answered without looking up.

“Night!” [Y/N] wrapped him up in a hug. “Thank you for everything today.” 

“S’nothing.” he grumbled hugging back.

“Night.” I ruffled his hair and he glared up at me, I blew him a kiss.

“Night, Kuro.” and with that he was out the door.

❤❤❤

[Y/N] and I were freshly showered, in our sleeping clothes snuggling in her bed. Both of us grinning like idiots at one another as we thought about the events of the day.

“So you’re my _girlfriend._ ” I smiled, and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Mmhm.” she placed a chaste kiss on my lips and matched my grin.

“And i'm your _boyfriend._ ”

“Yup.” another kiss. “And I'm ready to scream it at the top of my lungs.” hearing her use my own words, my skin caught fire, we were already pressed close and sharing body heat but at that moment i wanted to be even closer. She’s mine and she wanted the whole world to know it. I pressed kisses all over her face, not leaving a single spot neglected.

“You’re so beautiful,” I was looking in her eyes, everything felt perfect... and it was until my brain resurfaced one of the many memories of the evening.

**_“Did you tell him?”_ **

The conversation I'd overheard was fresh in my mind once again, it must’ve been apparent on my face.

“Tetsu, is something wrong.” she shifted back to get a better look at my face.

_Just tell her what you overheard._

“I uh… kinda overheard part of your conversation with Kenma before i brought in the glass.” I blinked at her and her face went beet red.

“Oh, um i-” she fumbled.

“I didn't hear much, but is there something… you have to tell me.” She sat up in bed and I did the same.

“Yes.” she let out a deep breath “I had a lot more that I wanted to say to you during my speech but i didn’t want an audience for it.” I could hear the warriness of her tone and it was stirring up anxiety in my chest.

“I-im listening,” I said shakily.

”Tetsu-“

”oh god, you’re breaking up with me!” 

“Yes, I told all our friends that you’re my boyfriend only to lead you up here and dump you hours later. Makes total sense” she frowned at me and flicked my forehead.

“Sorry, continue.” I breathed.

“Thank you for being so patient with me, I know it wasn’t easy. I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before, I was scared. But I’m not scared anymore, and it’s all thanks to you. Thank u for helping me bring down my walls at my own pace instead of bursting through them and expecting me to change over night. Thank you for not giving up on me and having faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself. I'm glad you’re stubborn and you challenged me to work on myself. If i didn’t have you and Kenma and the rest of the guys with me this year, i would probably still be in a very dark place.” her eyes softened, “I mean it Tetsu, thank you so much for sticking with me. You are the best boyfriend, best friend, partner and lover i could’ve asked for.” she reached over and stroked my cheek, her hands were clammy but her touch was still comforting. My heart felt so full at her words, my chest felt like it was about to burst.

“[Y/N], i would do it all over again for you.” I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. “But I should be the one thanking you. “For coming into my life and calling me out on all my shit, and pushing me to get my shit together. For giving me something worth fighting for. For making this past year none of us, not me, not Kenma, not any of the guys will ever forget. For making me the happiest guy on the planet, and i know a lot of men claim they’re the happiest, but that's a lie because they don’t have you.” she giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Well i guess we’re both lucky we have each other then.” she rubbed her thumb over my hand and smiled earnestly.

“Yeah.” I breathed a happy sigh. 

We were quiet for a moment, before she spoke again. “I want to give you something.”

“Ok.” i looked at her expectantly, she crawled over me to reach into the top drawer on her nightstand, and pulled out a small black box that could only be for jewelry. My heart sped up immediately.

‘[Y/N], I’m too young for marriage.” I grinned at her.

“Shut up, idiot.” she rolled her eyes and placed the small black box on my lap. 

“Aren’t I the one that’s supposed to get you jewelry?” I kept teasing.

“Are u gonna continue to be sexist or..?” she glared.

“Ok ok, sorry.” I chuckled.

“Open it.” she commanded.

I opened the box and inside was a single necklace with a thin black chain and a shiny silver cat charm. The cat was curled into an awkward shape, but before I could question the cat’s odd posture [Y/N] leaned forward, reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace of her own. She held her charm which was a black cat in a similar awkward pose up to mine, to reveal that when held together the two cats made a heart shape. Even though she had a straight face, the red in her cheeks was giving everything away.

“Oh my god,” a chuckle escaped my lips and my heart was beating out of my chest because of how cute she was.

“Shut up.” she grumbled and she sat up straight running her fingers over the black cat charm.

“This is like the sappiest thing you’ve ever done.” I held her face in my hands and squished her cheeks.

“Fuck off.” she pouted.

“No no no, I love it. It's so cute, this is so cute, I just didn’t take you for the mushy type.” I grinned at her.

“M’not mushy” she glared again.

“Oh yeah, then why did you happen to take the black cat charm?”

“Ugh, ok it reminds me of you. Shut up.” She hid her face in her hands.

“God, you’re so fucking cute.” I moved her hands off her face and kissed her.“Really, this is adorable,” I easily slid the necklace over my head, and adjusted it so that the small charm was sitting in the middle of my chest. “But what’s the occasion Kitten, I don’t think I’ve forgotten any big milestones in our relationship?”

“...” she furrowed her brows.

“Shit. Did I forget!?” I started to panic.

“No no no…” she reassured me, “it’s just I’m really gonna sound like a sap now.”

“Doesn’t matter.” I smiled at her and held her hand, using my thumb to trace circles on her skin.

She swallowed hard before starting. “In a few weeks you’ll graduate... you should be hearing back from universities any day now... you haven’t really spoken about where you’re going but I know that you’re smart enough to get into all the schools you applied to. I just wanted you to have something to... remind you of _us_ ... of _me_ … when you’re off at Uni...” she ended with a sad smile.

 _Oh_.

_Idiot._

_I'm an idiot._

Of course she’d been worrying about that this whole time. I had been waiting for the right moment when all our families got together sometime during the week of graduation to say something. I'd already heard back from my top pick… i should’ve told her the moment i opened the letter.

“[Y/N]...” she looked up at me with sad eyes. “Oh, Kitten no. i'm not going anywhere.” she looked at me confused. “I.. I got into Todai’s Chemical engineering program.”

Her eyes’s widened and her mouth fell open into the most adorable “O” shape. “T-tetsu! Holy shit t-that’s amazing!” she beamed and tackled me into the bed. “Why didn’t you tell me!?” her voice was stern but she was littering my face with kisses.

“I-i was waiting to tell everyone at the same time, my family, Kenma’s and you.” I chuckled, completely submitting to her barrage of pecks.

“Wait! So i'm the first to know.” she gasped.

“Y-yeah.”

“I'm so proud of you Tetsu. I can’t believe it, well i _can_ you’re so freaking smart! But this is huge!” she squealed and hugged me tighter.

“Thank you,” I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. “But yeah, like i said, i'm not going anywhere. You and Kenma can’t get rid of me that easily.” I poked her forehead.

“So you’re gonna commute?” 

“Yeah,” I sighed, “I don’t have the money to dorm and why would i? It’s a little less than an hour on the train, I'm already used to waking up early for my runs and practice. Getting up early to commute should be no different.”

“S-so you’re gonna still be here.” she grinned and her eyes twinkled with happiness.

“Mmmhmm, i'm gonna be around until you’re sick of me. You’re gonna have to yell at me to leave you alone.” I teased.

“If i haven't gotten sick of you yet i doubt it’ll ever happen.” she stuck her tongue out at me, and like the absolute mature human male i am, i stuck mine out in return. It’s only right. She laughed and laid her head down on my chest, sighing happily. “I'm glad i get more time with you.”

Hearing those words made my heart swell, I tightened my grip on her pressing our bodies together and breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo from the top of her head.

“Is that all you wanted to tell me kitten?” I ran my hands up and down her back.

“N-no.” I felt her stiffen.

“Oh.” my sense of ease dissolved as she pulled away to look at me once more.

“Tetsu…” her voice was shaiker than before and panic was creeping into her face.

“Don't break up with me.” I whined.

“If you don’t stop saying that.” she glared.

“Then come out with it.” I begged. “You kinda have me on a rollercoaster of emotions here.”

“God, I'm working on it.” she ran her hand through her hair.

“Working on what!?” 

“Just shut up for a second.” she bit her lip.

“You’re making me nervous, I can't!” 

“Ugh.” she groaned and hid her redding face in her hands.

“Just _tell_ me!” I pulled on the hands.

She took a deep breath and snapped her head up and looked me straight in the eyes before blurting “I love you.”

***404 Error Kuroo Tetsurou’s brain function cannot be found.***


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know i was gone for a whole month but i come bearing gifts.  
> This chapter is basically half fluff half smut.  
> so if you would like to skip the NSFW stop reading at   
> "I don't know how long we stayed like that..."  
> and continue at  
> “Do you want water, or tea..."  
> 
> 
> i hope you guys are still into the story even with me taking long gaps, life is just dragging right now, y'know?

**~[Y/N]’s POV~**

“I love you.” All I could hear was my heart trying to beat itself out of my chest. As much as I knew I meant those words with every fiber of my being and no matter how much told myself I was ready, saying it out loud was still kinda terrifying.

His breath hitched, and he stared at me, his golden eyes wide and boring into mine, his emotions completely unreadable. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours as I waited for him to say or do something. It wasn’t until his face started to go completely red that I realized that the absolute idiot was somehow so deep into his mental trance that he was forgetting to breathe. 

“Oh my god Tetsu, breathe!” I shook him and that seemed to bring him back down to earth.

“Y-you love me?” He said panting between jagged breaths as if he’d just played three full sets against Fukurodani. 

“Y-yes.” I said in a shaky voice, a little out of breath myself. “Yes.” I tried again after a few steadying breaths, “ I love you Tetsurou.” His eyes widened again but I continued. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way right now. I’m willing to wait for you, just like you-“ I was abruptly interrupted as he crashed his lips against mine, kissing me frantically like if he kissed me hard enough his words would slip from his tongue and onto mine.

“I love you too!” He pulled away, his face just a few inches from my face, his eyes now full of passion as his lips stretched into goofy grin. I felt happiness explode in my chest, it was an overwhelming feeling, every part of my body was practically buzzing. “I love you.” He said again, pecking my lips. “I’m in love with you.” My forehead, “and you,” my nose, “you love me back!” he said it like he still wasn't really sure if this was all real. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest and kissed the crown of my head. I smiled into his chest, breathed in his comforting scent and listened to his heart still pounding in his chest, mirroring mine. We stayed like that for a moment, holding onto one another, letting our declarations of love sink in. He was the first to break the silence with a sigh. “Shit, I was so scared y’know.” his voice was shaky, I pulled away from his embrace to look at his face. 

“Scared of what Tetsu?” I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek, and he placed his own on top of mine, guiding them down to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my fingertips before continuing.

“I was scared that you were the universe’s way of payback... all those years I was kind of dick and messed around with people's feelings…” his eyes had a tender warmth as he spoke again. “From the second I saw you I knew I had to make you mine.” he laughed and it was a low sound in his throat, nothing like his usually high pitched cackles or snickers. “Usually if a girl isn’t interested or brushes me off I back off no big deal, but you!?” He sounded exasperated, like my very existence was a burden on his soul. “You were in my mind rent free! Everyday you were all I could think about! Your smile, your laugh, your voice, that cute little pout of yours, the intensity of your eyes. It only made me try harder to get your attention, as shitty as that sounds. I felt like I was going insane,” he laughed again and brushed the back of my hand which he’d been holding on lap against his lips. “If anyone even looked at you my blood would boil.” Flashes of his angry glare as he yanked me off Yaku’s lap flashed in my mind, I frowned. He must’ve known what I was thinking because he quickly added. “I’m still so sorry about that.” He had a pained look. 

“Truth is, I’d be pretty jealous too if I caught you with a girl on your lap…” I admitted, “I’m not into sharing either.” I smiled and rubbed circles with my thumb on the back of his hand. “But you’re actually terrifying when you’re that angry...” I bit my lip. “You were so harsh and just cold… that whole practice I had goosebumps.” 

“I’m sorry kitten, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He frowned.

“It’s okay,” I reassured him, “I don’t hold it against you, like I said I would’ve been pissed as hell too.” I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

“But honestly,” he sighed, his eyes softening once more, “I thought you might’ve cursed me or something, I’ve never wanted another person this much in my life. But you just refused to indulge me and for some reason that didn’t matter, I was willing to take what I could get... anything from you... that’s kinda scary how pliant you had me in your hands... the power you hold.” By the end he sounded slightly mystified as he still wasn’t quite convinced that I wasn’t a mythical creature with my sights set on his heart. 

“Wow” I snorted a laugh, “and you talk about Kenma being dramatic.”

“What the fuck, don’t laugh!” He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m still pouring out my heart here.”

“Well with the way you’re talking I’m about two minutes away from reliving the Okinawa Witch Trials.” I rolled my eyes. 

He took one of my pillows and tossed it at my head 

“Hey! It’s not like I was having an easier time dealing with you!” I swatted the second pillow on its way to my head away and pointed an accusatory finger at his face.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Are you kidding, do you know how hot you are? And charming, and that stupid smart mouth of yours? You drove me wild every single day! I didn’t know if I wanted to strangle you or make out with you or both! Don’t act like you didn’t know the exact effect all that teasing had on me, since you were clearly doing it on purpose. The amount of times my underwear was soaked because of your little stunts before and after practice is ridiculous. I was convinced you were summoned from the furthest depths of hell just to torture me.”

“Oho, so you think I’m hot?” He smirked.

“Shut up, you know you are.” I rolled my eyes.

“Well you never say it out loud, I just assumed you love my great personality.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Of course.” I brought my hand back to his cheek then slowly traced it down his chest and abdomen before hovering lower, ghosting my fingers over his crotch. “You’ve got a great personality.” I grinned playfully up at him.

“I knew it. You’re only with me for my body,” he dramatically let himself fall backwards, the pile of pillows on the bed breaking his fall. 

I rolled my eyes and brought my face to hover over his. “I love everything about you Testu,” I felt the blood rush to my face as I leaned down and kissed him softly, he smiled against my lips.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific, Kitten.” He mumbled against my lips, I could see through his bashful act and knew he was teasing but I indulged him anyway.

“Well, I love your eyes… they’re the first thing I saw when I first met you, such a beautiful color… so intense” I kissed his cheek and he raised an eyebrow. “I love your ever messy hair and the cute way you sleep with your head stuck between two pillows… some of my pillows even smell like you now.” I carded my fingers through his hair, he hummed in appreciation. “It makes me feel less lonely at night.” 

“You can always call me y’know… I don't care how late it is, i’ll stay up with you.” 

“I know.” I smiled at him, “that's another thing I love about you… how selfless you are with your time and attention to those you care about… the team, Kenma, me, your family.” 

“You’re giving me too much credit.” He sighed, his tone genuine.

“No, you don’t give yourself enough credit, you care a lot, and you care hard because you have a big heart… you just try to mask it with those snarky remarks.”

“Y’know what else is big and hard?” he smirked.

“God, you can’t shut off that smartass mouth for one second, can you?” I grinned.

“Nope.” he snickered and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me fully on top of him, so that I was straddling his hips.

“It’s okay, i love your smart mouth too…” I kissed him again, slowly trailing my hand down his body. “Along with this big and hard _personality_ of yours.” I squeezed his semi hard dick through his pajama bottoms and he groaned into the crook of my neck.

He unwrapped one of his arms from my waist and removed my hands from his crotch before sitting up once more, nearly sending me falling backwards but his other hand kept me safely in his lap.

“[Y/N]” he moved his face from the crook of my neck so that he was once again looking down at me, his eyes amber pools of adoration and desire. “I really do love you... so much, I can't wait to prove it to you every single day.” he squeezed my hand.

“You don’t have to prove it… I know you do.” the intensity of his eyes reduced my voice to mere whisper.

“I’ll do it anyway.” he was whispering now too, his face only a few centimeters from mine, “so you never have to second guess.” he brought his hands up to cup either side of my face before slowly closing the small distance between us and placing a tender kiss on my lips. “And i'm starting right now.”

My eyes slipped shut and my hands instinctively gripped at his shirt, something to anchor me, lest i be swept away by the languid saccharine kisses he was showering me with. There was no hurry in any of his movements, It was honey and molasses pouring from his lips to mine slipping onto my tongue and down my throat, before settling at the pit of my stomach and kindling the spark of desire, igniting it into a full blown flame.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, sharing breaths, but it was long enough for both of us to grow impatient with even the tiniest distance between our bodies. 

Kuroo dug his nails into the swell of my ass, pulling me closer so that we were chest to chest and the friction in our pants was unbearable, his dick was poking at me through his sweats. I whined into the kiss and rolled my hips, grinding down on him. “T-tetsu, i want you so badly.” I panted, breaking the kiss.

“You want me to make you feel good Kitten?” he lightly bit at my bottom lip, his voice was low, mischief lacing his tone.

“Please.” I whined.

“I _love_ it when you beg,” he swiftly shifted us so that he was on top of me, caging me in, pressing me against the mattress, his hands at either side of my head. “But what could I possibly do with these in the way?” he tugged at my shirt lightly, I nodded in understanding. He then lifted himself off me allowing me to crawl off the bed where I removed my shirt and pajama bottoms. When I began to make my way over to him again he made a noise of disapproval. “I want it _all_ off … _now_.” his tone sent a shiver down my spine and I quickly removed my bra and panties, tossing them to the side as well. His golden eyes trailed up and down my body hungrily, “Perfect.” he licked his lips and beckoned me over with his index finger . 

I made my way back to him and he wrapped me up in his arms immediately, maneuvering us so that I was once again laying on my back underneath him. He looked down at me, a smirk playing on his lips. “Now i'm gonna use this smart mouth you love so much and i'm gonna make you scream my name.”

“Tetsu, stop teasing.” I whined, blood rushing to my face.

“Oh i'm not teasing, that's a promise.” he laughed, low and throaty and nipped at my lips, then my jaw, and slowly made his way down my chest leaving open mouthed kisses, trailing his tongue over as much of my skin as possible. He used his right hand to rub and pinch at one of my nipples while his mouth worked on the other, I could feel the wetness between my legs nearly dripping down my thighs. I began to squirm under his touch, my breath becoming uneven. He unlatched from my nipple with an audible pop, and continued his trek, lower and lower, bitting, nipping, licking, and sucking whenever he could until he was between my thighs. He pushed my thighs wider apart, so that he could comfortably settle himself between them, and continued to place bites and kisses all over the tender skin. These were harsher, with the intent to bruise and mark me, so that for days to come I would have a reminder of what he was about to do to me.

He was inching his way closer and closer to my core, by that point I was pretty much dripping on the bed. During one particular bite I instinctively closed my legs around him. Usually he would pry them open immediately and tease me some more but this time he didn’t and when i made a move to open them myself, he just gripped my thighs harder. Confused, I propped myself on my elbows to look down at him.

He had a big goofy grin on his face, which only looked goofier because his cheeks were being squished together. 

“What’s so funny down there?” i quirked an eyebrow.

“S’nothing,” he mumbled, words slightly muffled. “ I just really love it here… all those times I'd daydream about being smothered by your thighs and now here I am.” he twisted his face and placed another small kiss on my right thigh. I felt my face burn.

“Tetsu i swear if you don’t stop playing around, i might just suffocate you right here and call it a night.” I glared at him.

“You think that’s a threat, but that's my prefered way to go.” he snickered and I rolled my eyes. He finally loosened his grip on my thighs and parted them once more. “So impatient today…” his tone was still playful, “be careful what you wish for…” 

the response I had evolved into a moan on its way up my throat as he finally, _finally_ pressed the flat of his tongue against my folds. In one slow agonizing movement he licked the entirety of my pussy. “So wet… so impatient.” he teased, before repeating the action, this time stopping and circling at my clit. My hands immediately found purchase in his hair and I tugged lightly.

“More, please, Tetsu more.” I whined, my hips bucking up on their own. With a firm grip he held them in place.

Instead of teasing he swirled his tongue around the bundle of nerves once more and closed his mouth around it, sucking. At the same time he slipped two of his long fingers into me and began to fuck me on them.

“S-shit, that’s so fucking g-good, god your mouth should be illegal.” I groaned, he only curled his fingers inside me and slurped at my pussy with even more vigor. Making me a babbling mess of his name, “so good” and a string of curses.

“You’re making such pretty noises for me.” he rasped, I could see his lips and chin slick with my essence. He then removed his fingers and replaced them with his tounge, fucking me with it, curling it into me and using his thumb to rub frantic circles on my clit. “beautiful.” he said between breaths.

All I could offer in response was a high pitched moan as the coil in my stomach wound tighter.

“C-close.” I whimpered, fisting at my sheets, my chest heaving from being on the edge. He hummed in delight, my desperation only seemed to spur him on further, he wanted to see me come undone under his touch. His thumb sped up and he fucked his tongue into me with a new found purpose, like a man starved. 

“T-tetsu, oh shit, o-oh f-fuck-k, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu,” i was chanting his name over and over practically screaming it. 

Before I knew it my legs were shaking, back arching, toes curling and I was fisting at his hair, then with a single flick of his thumb it all came down like a crashing wave. My orgasm ripped through me, but Kuroo continued to fuck me on his tounge, i could feel myself dripping on him, he didn’t stop until i was pushing his head away, nearing overstimulaton.

When he finally let my legs go they were still shaking.

“You okay kitten? you look so fucked out already.” he teased, my eyes were closed but i nodded in response.“You sure? Because I still have so much I want to do to you.” and i could hear him scrambling to remove his own clothes while i caught my breath.Then he crawled over me again and began to kiss me, i could taste myself on his tongue.

“Tetsu Im yours, you can do whatever you want with me.” I whispered against his lips, moving my hand between us to slowly pump at his hard dick which he’d neglected the entire time he ate me out.

“F-fuck.” he groaned “You say that so sweet and innocently but really you just want me to use you like the good little slut you are don’t don’t you?” he gave a small laugh and nipped and my lip, his pupils blown making his eyes nearly black. His words sent a new wave of arousal to my core.

“I want you to use me and ruin me, _Captain_ ” I batted my eyelashes up at him and tightened my grip on his dick.

“Then,” He grabbed my hand, halting my movements,“I believe, I still owe you a spanking.” he smirked as my eyes went wide, “I promised you that you’d walk around with my hand marked on your ass tomorrow, and i'm a man of my word.”

He lifted himself off me and stood at the foot of the bed, “On all fours.” he commanded, voice steady, unlike his eyes which sparked with hunger. I complied and crawled over to the edge of the bed positioning myself on my hands and knees, back arched and face pressed against the mattress so that my ass was fully exposed to him. It was an embarrassing position really, i'm sure he could see it all, but the giddiness i felt at what was to come overshadowed any shame i might’ve felt. 

He trailed his fingers on my lower back, “We’re gonna stick to the color system okay Kitten?”

“Mmhmm” I mumbled against the sheets.

“No, I need you to use your words and repeat it back to me.” I felt the bed dip, and suddenly he was in my line of vision. “I don’t want to get carried away and hurt you, or do something you don’t want.” he looked at me brows furrowed in concern.

“Yes, Tetsu.” i smiled at him, “We’re gonna stick to the color system, Green means go to go, Yellow means slow down, be gentler or give me a moment and red means stop, I've had enough.”

“Okay good, Thank you.” He pressed a quick peck on my lips before moving to the foot of the bed again, this time kneading my ass with both hands, nails slightly grazing at my skin.

“Shit” he cursed, “Looks good enough to eat… again.” Then bent down and bit my left ass cheek, hard. I winced in pain as he kissed over the sore spot, in an attempt to sooth it. He stood there for a few moment’s just rubbing at the sore spot. The anticipation was killing me, I was about to speak up when he suddenly pulled his hand back and brought it down on my right cheek hard, I groaned into the mattress as he worked to soothe the sting. He did it once more, this time on my left and my toes curled as I tried to control the volume of my moan. “Hm.'' I could hear the humor in his tone as he caressed the spot, “your skin’s really sensitive, you’ve already got my handprint on you, nice and red… it looks _so_ good… now, let's make sure it stays there.” a shiver went down my spine.

Before I could fully brace myself he pulled his hand back again and brought it down in three successions each harder than the last. I dug my nails into the sheets and bit my lip to hold back my whimpers, heat rushing to my face as I rubbed my thighs together and felt the slick running down them. “You’re being so quiet,” he cooed, “You must want it, harder.” without warning he struck my ass again, this time my knees gave out and fell flat on the bed. A gasp left my lip as the sharp sting radiated all over my ass.

“F-fuck.” i clawed at the sheets once more.

“Oh no you don’t, you wanted this, so you’re gonna sit here and take it.” he tsked as he easily maneuvered a hand around my torso and propped me up on all fours again. “Color?” he asked as my legs trembled.

“Green.” I swallowed.

“Good girl.” He brought his hand down again, I groaned at the sting and bit at the sheets, chest heaving as heat continuously spread all over my body. 

“You really are enjoying this huh?” he sneered.

_Smack._

“God I can literally see your pussy clenching around nothing,”

_Smack._

_Smack._

“That’s no good,” he cooed “Why don’t we give that greedy pussy of yours something to fill it up huh?”

_Smack._

_Smack._

_Smack._

My whole body was buzzing, tears pricking at my eyes, everytime his hand made contant i felt more and more desperate, I needed him to be inside me. I needed to put out the fire that was currently burning at the pit of my stomach.

“God, yes please, please i need it so badly.” I practically sobbed over my shoulder at him, begging him to give me his all.

“You have to tell me exactly what it is you want, Kitten.” he teased, and I could see him smirking down at me loving the sight of me coming undone by his hands.

“Tetsu,” I whined.

_Smack._

“F-fuck- Captain, please i need you to fuck me.” panted up at digging my nails into my palms at the sting on my ass.

“Well since you asked so nicely, how could i say no.” he bent down and kissed the swell of my ass again. “So red,” he laughed, “So pretty.” 

He then made his way around the bed and could hear him rustling around my nightstand, I turned my head towards him and saw him pull out a condom from my bottom drawer. He walked behind me once more and I heard the crinkling sounds as he tore open the condom wrapper.

He aligned his hips with mine and leaned over me, caging me in between his arms and placed a single kiss at the nape of my neck, “You ready?” his warm breath fanned over the back of my neck and left goosebumps in its wake.

“Y-yeah.” I bit down on my lip in anticipation. 

He straightened up again bringing his hands to either side of my hips, and pressed himself against me, I could feel how hard he was, I pushed back against him signaling my impatience. He dug his nails into my hips as a warning. He then slid his dick in between my folds, using the slick to lubricate himself before pressing the head of his dick into my entrance at an agonizingly slow pace, i scrunched my face at the stretch.

“Don’t go easy on me now.” I teased, head angled up to look at him over my shoulder.

“You’re gonna regret saying that.” He warned with a laugh.

Then still with all the care in the world he slowly eased in, I couldn't bite back the moan as he paved his way into me, stretching me and molding me into his shape. No matter how many time we had sex, his size still took some time to adjust to.

When he finally bottomed out we both shuddered.

“Fuck, even though you’re dripping wet, you’re still so fucking tight.” he rasped voice bearly above a whisper.

He was so deep that even though he wasn't even moving i had to take a moment to steady my breath. Just as carefully as before, he slowly pulled out almost all the way, he let out a slow groan and I fisted the sheets. Then without warning, he slammed back in all the way, and began to set a brutal pace. I had to bury my face in the sheets to keep myself from screaming.

“Oh no, don’t go covering your face now,.” he pulled at my hair to lift my head off the bed. “I wanna hear you loud and clear.” He practically growled at me before releasing my hair and smacking the side of my ass with the same intensity as before. I felt myself clench around him at the impact.

“Holy shit that’s fucking insane,” he fucked into me harder, with no remorse. 

“A-ah, ah shit, fuck.” i cursed as he was basically fucking me into the matress.

“Listen to you, I could cum just from those whorish noises of yours.” he shifted his angle around, inching closer and closer, teasing his way to hit the spot that he knew would drive me wild, still keeping his frantic pace. He did this for a few minutes making sure I was completely worked up before he relented and gave me exactly what I wanted.

“Is this what you wanted?” He slammed right into that spot, over and over and over, if I had eyes in the back of my head I'm sure I would have seen his shit eating grin at the mindless fucked out babble coming out of my mouth, begging him not to stop. 

“ _hnng_ , god, ah-fuck fuck fuck~!” i rasped, “Right fucking there, please _please_ dont stop.” and to ensure he didn’t i slammed my hips back against his, matching his pace, fucking myself on his dick.

“Shit! Look at you,” he smacked my ass once more, the pleasure of him plowing into me completely overshadowing the sting of my still sore ass “So damn eager to please, huh?”

“Mmhmm.” was the only response i could manage between gasps of breath.

“Come here.” he pulled me by hair once more this time bringing my whole body up with it, and slamming my back against his flushed chest, i could feel the beads of sweat trickling down our bodies, he was still fucking into me.“Since you wanna fuck yourself on my dick so badly, you can ride me.” his voice was low in my ear and he harshly kissed the side of my neck.

He released my hair and I collapsed into the bed, he pulled out of me and got on the bed himself, settling in, in a nice comfortable position.

“C’mon now, we don’t have all night~” he teased as I made my way over to him, hooking a leg over his torso and straddling him once more. He immediately grabbed at my breasts, pinching and teasing at my nipples, I bit my lip to hold back the moans “Keep making those pretty noises for me, Kitten.” he let his hands drop and settled them on my hips as I aligned myself with his dick. Without hesitation, in one swift motion I sank down on him, scratching at his chest at the overwhelming sensation. We were a mess of _fucks_ and _oh shits_ at the feeling of the new angle, he was beyond deep, I'm pretty sure he was millimeters from my cervix. I felt full to the brim with him.

After we both caught our breaths i began to fuck fucked myself on his dick, bouncing on him as he held my hips in place, his fingers gripping down on me with enough force to bruise.

He looked up at me, eyes roaming my body and the dopey grin was back, it was his turn to babble now.

“Look at you,” his hands outlined the curves of my hips. I picked up my pace, “Shit,” he hissed biting down on his lip “Beautiful,” he panted,“how are you even real, _hnng_ … can’t believe you’re all mine… a-ah fuck...so fucking gorgeous, bouncing on my dick.” I felt heat spread throughout my face as I flushed at all his praises, I bent down and kissed him, it was a mess of tongues and breathy moans.

I was making him feel good, I wanted to keep going, to make him come undone under me. I kept at a steady pace for a few minutes, both of us babbling messily against each other's lips. But my legs, weak from the previous orgasm and the spanking began to shake once more and my movements became slower and slower. I could feel the burn in my muscles as I straightened up again. My legs began to falter.

“Hmm, is that all you got?” He teased, thrusting his hips to meet mine in an attempt to ease the burden. 

“S-sorry” I panted trying my best to force my legs to keep going.

“That’s okay you don’t have to move,” he assured, picking up the pace of his hips so that he was now setting the tempo “I'm still gonna use you like the good little slut you are,”

“Y-yes, yes yes.” I moaned as he slammed into me, my legs barely holding me up.

“Hmm is this what you want?” he punctuated his words with deep thrusts hitting my spot over and over once and brought a hand up to my neck, wrapping his long fingers around my throat and squeezing, “To be my cocksleve?” he kept thrusting into me sending jolts of electricity down my spine every time he bottomed out, while his grip on my neck never relented. At the lack of blood flow my head began to swim slightly, but before anything could happen he lightened his grip and let the blood flow once more. “Color?” he asked, hand still on my throat.

“Green!, green oh fuck, green!” practically screamed at him, I could feel the pressure at the pit of my stomach begin to build once more with every single thrust, he knew i was close.

“Good.” He tightened his grip once more and brought his other hand over to my clit and began to rub tight circles on it adding to my pleasure. 

“Holy fuck,” i could feel myself on the edge, with his grip on my throat my head began to swim again. He was fucking into me hard, fast, deep it was all too much my eyes began to roll to the back of my head.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes now,” he growled at me, smacking the side of the thigh harshly, “you’re gonna look at me when you cum on my dick.”I forced myself to focus on him, to look him straight in the eyes and give him want he wanted. His hand went back to my clit, sending me straight over the edge and my vision blurred out. My mouth opened in a silent scream at the intensity of the orgasm ripping through me. He moved his hand from my throat and held me in place by my chin instead as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm.

“Shit, shit, I'm so close kitten, just hold out for me, be a good girl and hold out for me ok?” He panted, all I could do was nod as the waves of pleasure continued to wash over me. 

His pace was frantic as he held my body in place and used it, chasing his release. It wasn’t long before his hips started to stutter, with a low throaty groan he bottomed out and his hips twitched as he came into the condom. He held me up for a few more moments before letting me fall down on his chest.

He immediately wrapped his arms around me, “[Y/N],You were so good” he was still out of breath but placed soft kisses all over my face. “You did amazing, kitten, so good.” he continued, hands tracing soothingly up and down my back. I craned my neck to smile back up at him, I could feel sleep tugging at me, but he kept me in our sticky sweaty embrace as we both caught our breaths. “Are you okay?” He brought a hand up to massage my scalp. I nodded against his chest. “Do you need anything? Water?” I nodded once more. “Ok, I'm gonna go get us some kitten, you relax for a bit ok?” 

“Ok.” my voice was slightly hoarse from my dry throat.

He gently pushed me off him and we both winced due to oversensitivity when he finally pulled out. He got off the bed and stretched out his muscles letting out a soft groan, before removing the condom and discarding it in the trash bin in the corner of my room.

“Do you want water, or tea.” he asked, walking over and wrapping me up in my blanket that had made its way onto the floor during the whole ordeal.

“Water’s fine Tetsu, thank you.” I curled up in the blanket, and watched him put on his boxers before exiting the room. I closed my eyes but I could still hear him rummaging around the kitchen downstairs.

After a minute he was back in the room, a glass of water in hand. “Here, cmon sit up.” He sat at the edge of bed and helped me up with one hand. Once I was sitting up right I took the glass and gulped it down in about 20 second.

“Thirsty.” he snickered and I rolled my eyes and handed him the empty glass.

“Thanks.” I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him.

“Anytime.” he caressed my face with his free hand, before getting up, “Something tells me you need more, so i’ll be back.” he looked around for his phone in his pants pocket before leaving the room once more.

I took the time to stretch out my legs, which were still tingling. At a sluggish pace, I put my clothes back on before heading towards the bathroom to pee. When i came back to the room, i grabbed my phone and checked the time, it was already 1 AM. Kuroo was still messing around downstairs so I decided to investigate.

When I entered the kitchen, I found him clad in his boxers, sitting on the kitchen counter, scrolling on his phone with one hand and scarfing down a piece of pie from a fork with the other.

“He's gonna kill you.” I laughed, thinking of Kenma’s threat before he left for the night.

“He loves me, he’ll forgive me.” he waved me off.

“Sure, sure.” I walked over and took the fork from him, digging in at the pie myself.

“Hypocrite.” he snickered.

“Shut it.” i said through a mouth full of pie, he reached behind him and handed me the glass of water he came down for in the first place. “What’s so interesting about your phone tonight?” I asked after a few sips to lubricate my throat and help the pie go down.

“You.” he smirked and brought the phone up to my face to show me a picture on instagram he’d posted earlier that night. It already had hundreds of likes and dozens of comments commenting on how we were such a cute couple.There were comments from bokuto and Akaashi congratulating us, some of the guys from the team, and from other teams, random girls leaving heart eyed emojis and hearts and of course Soph and Andi screaming in english. Even Kenma had left a comment, “Finally.” he wrote followed by the eye roll emoji.

“Oh.” I felt my face heat up, the news sure did spread quickly, now everyone knew we were officially together. I felt giddy at the thought.

“Did you not want me to post anything?” he hopped off the counter looking worried.

“No, no! That’s not it!” I quickly reassured him “I should've posted something as well… i wanna show you off too.” I blushed even harder, he wrapped me up in his arms. 

“Well it’s never too late, how about we post something now.” he kissed the top of my head

He grabbed my phone, opened up the camera, leaned down and started nibbling on my ear. 

“Tetsu… that tickles.. Stop!” I giggled and just as the camera flashed he pressed a hard kiss on my cheek.

“There.” he handed the phone to me, and wrapped me in a hug from behind so that he could look down at the phone over my shoulder. In the picture, I'm caught mid laugh and he’s pressing his lips against my cheek fighting back a smile, perfectly candid.

“We… look good together.” I looked up at him.

“We look happy.” he agreed. “You make me happy.” he kissed the top of my head.

“You make me happy too.” I leaned into him with a happy sigh.

After cropping the picture so that it wasn’t really noticeable that Kuroo was in fact shirtless in my kitchen at 1am, and posting it, we cleaned up and headed upstairs to brush our teeth once more. Then we crawled back into my bed, and let exhaustion finally take over, it lulled us to sleep happily wrapped up in each other's arms.

❤❤❤

Kuroo’s alarm jolted me from my sleep.

“Ugh, shut it off.” I groaned.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, reaching for my nightstand to turn off the obnoxious beeping. I felt him sit up.

“ _What time is it_?” I mumbled.

“You’re talking in english” he giggled.

“Sorry, my brain isn’t on. What time is it?” I repeated this time in the correct language.

“6:30 AM.” he replied with a yawn.

“Ugh why, Tetsu, _Why_?” I whined.

“Just going on my run, then heading home… I'd be real awkward if your family came home and found us cuddling in bed.” 

“Hmmm.”

I felt the bed dip as he got up, and heard his quiet movements as he dressed and gathered his belongings. I was nearly asleep again when I felt him press his lips against my forehead. 

“Text me when you’re actually waking up okay?... i love you.”

At that my heart skipped a beat, “I love you too.” I opened my eyes and lifted myself up to press a chaste kiss on his lips, before watching through sleepy eyes as he left my room and quietly closed the door behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall!
> 
> finally had the time to update this. i hope you guys are still enjoying the story.  
> not much to say other than the next update will be the final update, it wont be a sure long wait for it like it was for this one, i hate keeping everyone waiting. i should be up within the next few days since im almost done writing it.
> 
> please enjoy, and comment! i love hearing your thoughts and interacting :)))

**~ [Y/N]’s POV~**

“Wow, this is late even for you.”

The voice startled me out of my sleep, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I looked up at it’s owner before groaning and rolling back over to snuggle deeper into my blanket.

“It's the weekend I'm allowed to sleep in, Ken.” I mumbled into my pillow. 

_Wait._

Why was Kenma in my room?

I winced at the soreness of my body as I sat up.

Kenma arched a knowing brow, his lips twitching in an attempt to hold back his smirk and whatever smart ass remark was at the tip of his tongue.

“Don't you dare.” i warned.

“Just glad i left when i did.” he quipped. “But seriously, if you sleep in any longer you’ll inflate his ego even more.” 

I couldn’t argue with that.

“Wait!” I jumped out of bed, startling Kenma who staggered backwards. “If you’re in here, that means Dad and Grandma are back!” 

“Yeah, they let me in, they’re just about to have lunch, but they let me come up a-.” Kenma’s low voice faded further away as I bolted out of the room and rushed downstairs, excited to see my family.

“Are you sure you and Kenma-kun can’t stay for lunch today, the more the merrier! It’ll be ready in just a few minutes.” I heard my grandmother’s eager voice at the same time the comforting smell of her cooking reached my nose.

“I’m so sorry, [L/N]-san,” I stopped on my tracks, butterflies immediately fluttered in my stomach at the sound of his voice. “ i really wish i could stay but i actually have quite a few errands to run today.” I coudnt see Kuroo’s face but I could practically hear the charming smirk on his lips.

Kenma had finally caught up to me and we stood at the kitchen doorway together.

Kuroo was standing near the same counter he had been last night, this time fully dressed. Grandma was hovering over the stove, but her face was turned to face him, while my father who was sat at the dining table happily sipped on a cup of tea and skimmed through what I assumed were work emails on his phone. 

“But you can’t run those errands on an empty stomach.” She pressed on.

“Ma,” Dad laughed, finally deciding to come to Kuroo’s aid. “You can't keep trying to force feed [Y/N]’s friends, you're gonna scare them away.” 

“No one’s forcing anything!” Grandma fired back.

“Ma, there isn’t a day when they come over that you don’t hound them with sweets or snacks.” My dad caught my eye and grinned. A sure sign that he was only messing with grandma. I shook my head at him but mirrored his grin, grandma was gonna play him like a fiddle and he was absolutely clueless. 

“Is it bad to want to feed guests.” She threw an arm up but never took her eyes off what she was stirring on the stove. 

“No, but you do pressure them.” He took a sip of his tea to cover his smile as grandma set down the spoon and turned to him with a scoff.

All of a sudden I was very grateful I wasn’t stuck with them for the car ride this morning. I’m sure I would’ve gotten caught in the middle of their lighthearted bickering just like Kuroo was.

“I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Grandma grumbled, turning back to Kuroo, neither of them seemed to notice Kenma and I still in the doorway. 

“I- uh, no ma’am,” Kuroo scrambled at his words, “There’s no pressure. I enjoy your cooking very much. I just really can’t stay today, but I’ll be glad to stop by tomorrow or even for dinner if you’ll have me.” 

_Sucker_. 

She had him right where she wanted him.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, just say when and I’ll be sure to make your favorite.” She chirped in delight.

Kuroo had been played, and my father, thinking he was helping, only added fuel to the fire. 

“Isn’t it too early for mindgames.” I laughed finally making my presence known. I quickly walked over and gave my father a tight hug which he returned along with a kiss to my cheek.

“It’s almost 2pm.” Kenma mumbled still in the doorway. 

“Right sweetie, not all of us start our day past the halfway mark.” Grandma teased as she walked over and gave me a warm embrace.

“Good _afternoon_ [Y/N].” Kuroo said sweetly, but I didn’t miss the teasing glint in his eyes, heat immediately rushed to my face.

“Same to you Tetsu.” I matched his sweetness. 

“You kids sure clean up nicely.” Grandma laughed.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for all the garbage bags upfront or the fact that you asked us permission, we wouldn’t have had a clue there was a party” Dad added getting up to walk his now empty teacup to the sink. 

“Well I told you guys it wasn’t a party, just the guys from the team, food and games.” I reminded them as I pulled out a chair and sat down, immediately wincing as my tender bottom made contact with the seat, which of course didn’t escape Kuroo.

He tried his best to hide his shit eating grin by bringing a hand over his mouth, but his eyes were telling, he was relishing in the moment. 

I glared at him for being a smug little shit, and I knew I would never hear the end of it. 

“Speaking of,” Kenma spoke up, coming into the kitchen to pull Kuroo by one of his sleeves. “We should get to picking up my stuff, we don’t want to interrupt your lunchtime any more than we already have and Kuro has to get going on those errands.”

“Oh um, actually,” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand sheepishly, “I’d like to talk to you in private for a moment, [L/N]-San.” He turned to my dad who only smiled at him. 

Kenma tilted his head in question. From my seat I watched as a silent conversation which only lasted about five seconds transpired before Kenma dropped the hold on his sleeve, and joined me at the table.

“Of course, Tetsuro-kun.” Dad said, toweling his hands dry. “Why don’t we talk in my study?” He motioned for Kuroo to follow him out of the kitchen.

“Excuse us.” Kuroo said, following my father out of the room only offering me a warm smile as he walked past. 

“Don’t be too long now, food’s practically done!” Grandma called after them.

Once they were out of the room I shot Kenma a questioning look which he brushed off, with a bored stare.

“Help me pack my things up.” He said quickly checking the time on his phone.

Knowing Kenma wouldn't break, or tell me what Kuroo was up to, I sighed and nodded. I stood up and tried to minimize the wince on my face so that grandma wouldn’t question it.

“Thanks.” He said as he led the way out of the kitchen.

❤️❤️❤️

**~Kuroo’s POV~**

“My apologies for the intrusion, Sir. You’re probably tired from the drive and wanted to eat, rest, and spend time with your daughter.” I apologized as soon as we were settled in the small office. While [Y/N]’s father adjusted the scattered papers on his desk, I took a moment to look around the room. There was a large bookshelf that covered an entire wall floor to ceiling in books, a few plants scattered all over the room, certifications and awards lined the rest of his walls, and there were pictures of [Y/N] throughout her youth on his desk. 

“It’s no bother.” He assured finally settling into his seat and leaning over the large desk, a kind smile on his face. “So, what can I do for you today, Tetsuro-Kun? Have you heard back from any of the programs you applied to?” He asked eagerness trickling into his voice. 

“Yes, that’s precisely why I’m here.” I nodded, and then reached down to my bag to pull out the smooth matte orange box from my bag before placing it on the desk, and bowing my head. “I want to thank you Sir, for your letter of recommendation.” 

“Oh wow!” I looked up to find his eyes wide in shock, he took the box in his hands. “You’re very welcome Tetsurou-Kun. I hope it was up to par with everyone else’s. This was the first time I’ve written one.” He scratched his head sheepishly.

“Your letter for Todai was more than enough, sir.” 

“I hope so, my Alma Mater is pretty competitive” he gave a light hearted smile, ”I know first hand how difficult it is to get into that program which is why I was delighted when you asked. You’re such a bright young man, I know that you’ll fully live up what I wrote. I’ve seen how hard you work when you put your mind to something.” He grinned. “So I appreciate this gift, but your true thanks to me will be allowing me to watch you excel in the field.”

“Of course sir, don’t expect any less.” I assured him.

He gave a kind smile and shifted his attention to the box.

“Is it okay if I open it?” 

I nodded.

He carefully lifted the lid of the box and placed it on the desk, before pulling out the tie and inspecting it with a soft smile on his lips.

“I hope it’s to your liking.” I bounced my leg in anticipation.

“Oh, it's lovely.” he assured, “You’ve got great taste.” he admired before carefully placing it back in the box.

“Speaking of great taste, i'm dating your daughter… sir.” I blurted out. 

There was a pause, he looked at me and I looked at him, both of our eyes wide at the words that left my lips. It felt like an eternity as I waited for him to say something or for my brain to work its way out of the situation, and suddenly there were too many books and not enough windows or oxygen in the room, for the suffocating awkwardness. 

All at once the tension broke, 

“Pfft. Holy shit, you're funny.” He barked out between laughs, completely throwing me off guard. His head was thrown back and he was clutching at his stomach as if I'd delivered the perfect punchline at a standup special. “Excuse my language Tetsurou-kun, I needed that laugh.”

“Oh,” I frowned. “Im sorry sir, but i'm serious.”

“Oh no, I know.” he amended, as he grabbed a tissue from his desk and wiped at his tears, stray giggles still forcing their way through his lips as he straightened up. “It’s just the way you casually threw it in there, really got me. It was not my intention to offend you, I apologize.” he cleared his throat before continuing. “I'm very aware of the relationship you’ve developed with my daughter.” His tone was serious now, but his eyes had that permanent glint of kindness in them. “What i'm not too sure of, is why you’ve decided to sit me down and tell me. Are you looking for my blessing? I didn't take you for the old fashion type.” he raised an eyebrow.

“I'm not.” I assured him with a laugh, even though it was supposed to be a charged conversation, it felt nothing like that. Ever since i’d met the man in front of me he hadn’t once looked down on me, Kenma or anyone I'd ever seen interact with. From his colleagues , to the mailman, He spoke to and regarded everyone with the same level of respect. His words were clear and true, he was an open book. It’s why I didn't hesitate to say, “I'm not here to ask for permission or a blessing.”

“Good, because my daughter isn’t the type of woman who’d let men or anyone really make decisions for her.”

“I'm well aware,” I smiled, “and I admire that about her. I'm telling you sir, because It feels wrong to come over and spend time with her under the gist that we're _just_ friends. I respect you greatly, you’ve shown me great deal of kindness and transparency, I would like to do the same. I don't want there to be any confusion with my intentions in regards to [Y/N], or my role in her life. I love your daughter, she’s my girlfriend, I intend to be there for her and make her happy for as long as she allows me.” the words left me with ease, i’d never been more sure of something in my life.

“Thank you for telling me, Tetsurou-kun.” he paused, a warm smile spreading across his face, “I appreciate your honesty and am thankful to you and Kenma-kun for caring so deeply about my daughter, and surrounding her with goodhearted people.” His tone was so sincere, I had to swallow back the thickness that had begun to build up in my throat. He stood up, my body moved on its own mirroring his and I rose from the chair. “I'm happy you chose each other. You’re a good person,” he walked around the desk and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. “Please continue to be kind to her.” before my brain could fully process it, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. For a second I stood frozen in place but then I returned the embrace.

“I’d tell you to take care of her, but we both know she’s more than capable on her own. So, please be a good companion to her.” he said softly.

“Of course, sir.” 

With that, we made our way out of the study.

Kenma was already waiting by the door, bag full of his games in hand listening intently to [Y/N] ramble about a game level she seemed to be stuck in.

“Thank you for everything.” I turned to her father once more and shook his hand.

“Anytime.” he smiled.

“Ready?” I asked Kenma while slipping on my shoes. He simply held up the full bag in response. [Y/N] was smiling, but the curiosity in her eyes was still shining through.

“I’ll text you once im finished, okay?” I grinned at her.

“Okay.” She grinned back, and I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her nose, her face immediately went bright red.

❤❤❤

It was late in the afternoon, the sun had already set and the hectic day had gone by in a blur. I was laying in Kenma’s bed, watching from the corner of my eye as he wandered around tidying up for his upcoming stream later that night.

“So…” i started.

“So…” he parroted.

“I had a meeting today with Nekomata, Naoi, and the rest of the third years.” 

“And how’d that go.” he asked, still slowly working his way around the room.

“Pretty well, we were discussing captain and vice captain positions for next year.”

“Hmm”

“Vice captain took some time to agree on, but it was unanimous when it came to captain.”

“Is that so.”

“Yes.”

It was quiet for a moment, his movements had come to a halt. I sat up to look at him, he was biting at the inside of his cheek and picking at his nails.

“You can always decline, it’s just a title.” I assured him. “But we’re all confident in your leadership skills, i mean you were practically running this team right alongside me… after all, you _are_ Nekoma’s brain and heart.”

At that, he snorted. 

“Why are you such a sap.” he rolled his eyes, some tension leaving his body.

“I'm not, it's the truth.” I grinned thinking about the last few years and how much Kenma had come out of his shell and comfort zone. “You’re one of the main reasons we made it to nationals anyway… I can't wait to watch you do it again next year. I know you can.” 

He sighed and plopped himself down on the bed beside me. “Way to pile on the pressure.” he grumbled, staring at the ceiling.

I leaned back down so that we were laying shoulder to shoulder. “Last time I checked, you promised chibi-chan you’d be there next year for your rematch, or to makeout on the court… it was hard to hear over the heart eyes you were giving him.” I teased.

“Shut the fuck up.” he hissed and elbowed me right on the ribs.

“-ow, fuck you and your bony elbows. You know i'm right.” I laughed and rubbed at the sore spot.

“Is it so wrong that i like him?” he groaned, dragging his hands through his hair in frustration.

“No, what’s wrong is you selling yourself short and not asking him out already.” I removed his hands from his hair and smoothed it over. “He’s clearly into you just as much as you’re into him.”

“You don’t know that.” he mumbled.

“Anyone with eyes that've seen you two, knows that.”

Silence.

“Invite him down over the school break. Spend time with him, go on a couple of dates, ease into it. See how it feels.” I offered.

“This bitch gets into _one_ steady relationship and all of a sudden he's a love doctor.” he rolled his eyes, and this time it was me who elbowed him.

Both of us fell into a fit of giggles while nursing our sore ribs, all of a sudden a wave of nostalgia washed over me, memories of the routine Kenma and I had built throughout the last few years of spending practically every waking moment together, along with the thought of how in a few short weeks everything would be different. No more walking to school together, no more spending lunch and breaks together, no more practices together, no more walking home exhausted and stopping for treats together. No more late night study sessions for tests together. I felt tears well up in my eyes. “Shit, it’s really all over huh?” I croaked out, covering my face with my arm.

“You’re graduating, not dying, Kuro.” he sighed beside me.

“I know, but still… it’s all gonna be differen- ow fucking shit” i looked up to see Kenma’s fist still on top of my stomach where his punch had made contact.

“Kuro, Stop. Right. Now.” he said, his own eyes glassy. 

“Wait, shit! No, don’t cry.” I scrambled to sit up, wiping my eyes.

“You can't tell me not to cry! It's your fault! being a fucking crybaby is contagious.” he hiccuped.

Kenma crying was rare, even as a kid Kenma’s mental and emotional strength was far greater than mine so he hardly ever broke down. The sight of the tears welling up in his eyes spiked panic in my veins, but his jab wasn't going to be left unnoticed.

“Fuck off, im not a cry baby.'' I glared, but there was no heat behind it.

“Yes, you are.” he matched my look.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“I can't just reminisce about the old times?” I threw my hands up.

“No you dumbass! what fucking “old times?” You’re being depressing! stop sounding like youre saying goodbye.” he hissed.

“I'm not! I'm not going anywhere! I got into Todai! I'm staying here!” i hissed back, trying my best to keep my voice down so that his parents wouldn’t worry.

“I know! So stop!” he groaned.

“You know?” that stopped me right on my tracks, although it really shouldn’t have been that much of a shook.

“Duh. When have you ever been able to hide something from me?” He gave me a pointed look.

“Never.”

“So what made you think you could hide this from me?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise and tell everyone all at the same time, when we all got together...sorry i didn’t mean to upset you.” we were both sitting up now, legs crossed and facing each other.

“Idiot, I'm not upset you didn’t tell me. I'm annoyed that you’re acting as if things will change between us… i couldn’t get rid of you even if i tried, so stop acting like as soon as you graduate we won't be best friends anymore.” he sighed, “You’re still gonna be here bugging me every chance you get, nothing's gonna change other than volleyball… but i'm sure you’ll figure out a way to come to practices somehow.” he rolled his eyes which were no longer brimmed with tears, and gave a small smirk.

“Right.” I laughed and pulled him into a hug which he grumbled through before eventually pushing me off.

“Now go bother [Y/N] or something, i have to finish setting up.” he kicked me off the bed.

when i got home, my grandmother was putting the finishing touches on dinner.

“Ah, there you are Tetsuro! I was wondering when you’d come home.” Granny laughed as soon as I entered the kitchen to greet her.

“Sorry, i stopped by Kenma’s for a bit.” I smiled sheepishly.

“Of course you did.” my grandfather joined in on the conversation, making his way over to the stove to try and steal a piece of fish. “You two are as inseparable as ever.” granny smacked his hand away with the wooden spoon she was holding.

“Speaking of inseparable, [L/N]-san called earlier today, said you’d be joining them for dinner some time this week.” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while my grandfather nursed his hand.

“Oho, seems like things between you and [Y/N]-chan are getting pretty serious.” Dad joined in the teasing without skipping a beat as soon as he stepped foot in the crowded kitchen. “Looks like someone’s got themselves a girlfriend.” I felt the heat rise up my neck and onto my cheeks as all three of them grinned at me with knowing eyes.

“I do.” i tried to keep my tone casual so as to not egg on any other suggestive looks from them. “[Y/N] and I are officially dating.” 

“Of course you are.” my dad smirked. “You’ve been following each other around like lovesick puppies for months now.” He and my grandfather then proceeded to demonstrate their exaggerated versions of how [Y/N] and I looked at eachother. The flush of my face only deepened.

“Alright, alright! Stop messing with the boy already.” Granny warned, and began plating the food. For a few minutes they actually listened.

Once we settled down to eat, that was a completely different story, my relationship status was the main topic for the night. After a lot of teasing, wishing the ground would swallow me, some genuine congratulations, praises being sung for [Y/N] and granny already planning on having her over as soon as possible. (even though she already came over a least twice a week to study or hang out.) things quieted down again.

I thought I was finally in the clear when all of a sudden granny gave a loud sigh, we all looked at her in confusion.

“Oh, your children will be so adorable.” she swooned.

I choked on my rice.

❤❤❤

**[K]:** ugh, finally done for the day. Sry for not texting earlier.

 **[Kitten]:** it’s okay, i was busy helping grandma unpack and running around taking souvenirs to her friends.

 **[Kitten]:** I'm exhausted n my body is super sore.

 **[K]:** is it now… I wonder y that could be. >:)

 **[Kitten]:** fuck off, tetsu. 

**[K]:** lmfaoooo

 **[Kitten]:** >:(

 **[K]:** i'm sorry kitten. Was it actually too rough?

 **[K]:** u can tell me, we can always take it easier. I don't want to actually hurt u, or make you uncomfortable.

 **[Kitten]:** nooooo It was amazing. I

 **[Kitten]:** loved it. 

**[Kitten]:** I kept saying green didn't i? it's just my body still isnt used to the repercussions of it all. 

**[Kitten]:** And plus you’re being a smug little shit about it.

 **[K]:** i can't help it. 

**[K]:** I like seeing the marks I leave all over your body. 

**[K]:** I like knowing you can still feel everything we did even the next day.

 **[Kitten]:** sadist

 **[K]:** that only makes you a masochist.

 **[Kitten]:** ANYWAYS.

 **[K]:** lmfaoo dont change the subject now

 **[Kitten]:** i said

 **[Kitten]:** ANYWAYS.

 **[Kitten]:** moving on.

 **[Kitten]:** how about we talk about you having a ‘meeting’ with my dad???? Care to explain???

 **[K]:** oh lol

 **[Kitten]:** im waiting.

 **[K]:** i was saying thank you.

 **[Kitten]:** for????

 **[K]:** I asked him to write a letter of recommendation for Todai.

 **[Kitten]:** oh??

 **[K]:** Yeah, Kenma suggested it back when I was still working on my applications. It was a bit awkward because we weren’t on good terms at the time, so i never got the chance to tell you.

 **[K]:** i was actually nervous as hell abt asking him but he was rly nice about it

 **[Kitten]:** you know my dad likes you.

 **[K]:** well i know that now!

 **[K]:** i also told him we were dating.

 **[Kitten]:** he knew already, even before it was official.

 **[Kitten]:** him and grandma kept bugging me abt it.

 **[Kitten]:** she’s never let me live down when she caught us kissing on ur birthday

 **[K]:** lmfaoo ur grandma is so cool.

 **[Kitten]:** she's a menace. That's y you got roped into dinner this morning.

 **[K]:** Good cooking, great company, and getting to spend time with the most beautiful girl in the world? Remind me to let your grandma rope me into more things pls.

 **[Kitten]:** god ur such a dork!!! I love you so much.

 **[K:]** i love you too, Kitten.

 **[Kitten]:** ok ok now tell me about your day

 **[K]:** met with some professor who also wrote some letters for me, Then met with Nekomata, Naoi, Yaku and Kai talked about the team for next year.

 **[Kitten]:** and what was said???

 **[K]:** not telling.

 **[Kitten]:** yyyyyyyy

 **[K]:** u can wait to find out at the meeting tomorrow like everyone else

 **[Kitten]:** don't i get the early access girlfriend bonus?

 **[K]:** NOPE

 **[Kitten]:** ur MEAN.

 **[K]:** ur just impatient.

 **[Kitten]:** i like to know things

 **[K]:** u can know tomorrow.

 **[Kitten]** : >:(

 **[K]:** stop being a big baby.

 **[K]:** u should get to bed. Meeting is at 6am. We have to be up by 5. cant be late for ur big day.

 **[K]:** We both know how u r in the morning.

 **[Kitten]:** ughhhh

 **[K]:** don't "ugh", you’re choosing to do this.

 **[Kitten]:** but still 5am, that should be illegal.

 **[Kitten]:** Ken’s stream wont end until midnight!

 **[K]:** hes built different. I learned that long ago. 

**[Kitten]:** fine. Ill get to bed soon.

 **[K]:** good, cause im about to pass out..

 **[Kitten]:** Oh, ill let you sleep then. Good night Tetsu, love you.

 **[K]:** Goodnight, [Y/N], love you too… see you bright and early.

 **[Kitten]:** UGH.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the final chapter!
> 
> *** I deleted the chapters that werent actual updates, thats why the chapter count is lower, but this work is in fact now complete!***

CHPT 25

**~[Y/N] POV~**

“I just wanna go back to sleep.” I grumbled while we made our way to school the following morning. The sun was still minutes from rising, the quiet darkness and the frigid air reminding me of the warmth I was missing from my bed.

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Kuroo chuckled, tightening his grip on my hand as if he were afraid I would still turn around and go back home. I couldn't help but mentally curse him for being such an obnoxiously bright morning person. “And you better get used to it, from now on you’re gonna be in for  _ a lot  _ of early mornings.”

“Can i change my mind now?” I stifled a yawn and Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“You already handed in the paperwork dummy.” if i’d had the energy, i would’ve glared at him.

“Yeah, Yeah, i know.” I sighed and tried to rub the last remnants of sleep out of my eyes.

It’d been a few weeks before when i had a conversation during lunch with Ken and Tetsu about taking over the position of manager. Seeing as Kai would be graduating as well, and there was still no one up for the position, and the fact that i needed an extracurricular if i wanted my college applications to look decent, i decided to officially join the team. Not to mention that i’d become extremely attached to them and the thought of spending after school with any other group of students just wasn’t as appealing.

Both of them had immediately encouraged me, (one more enthusiastically than the other.) and agreed that i should apply as soon as possible. For that reason, Kuroo cut our lunch short, immediately called up Kai who was over the moon that he could finally stop searching for a replacement and both of them dragged me to Nekomata’s office. 

A short conversation, as well as a review of all the duties, and a small stack of paperwork (which I filled out and promptly handed in the very next day)-later, and i was officially The Nekoma’s Boys Volleyball Team’s next manager.

There wasn't a change in duties right away, mainly because all the focus went into training for nationals, and having to show me how to take notes and keep all the records in check would distract Kai and Kuroo from their training. So Nekomata settled on having me be trained after nationals. Which is why, only the third years and Kenma knew about me taking on the position.

Everyone else would find out at the meeting along with who the new captain and vice captain for the upcoming year would be.

The entire way there, Kenma was walking quietly as usual. Had it not been for the fact that he didn't have his console or phone in hand, i almost wouldn’t have noticed that he was in fact walking with his eyes closed, trying so hard to squeeze in a few more minutes of rest for his eyes.

“He’s gonna trip and fall.” I motioned to Ken with the hand that wasn't laced with Kuroo’s.

“He won’t actually, it’s kinda scary how good he is at that.” he laughed lightly as Kenma came to a full stop at a crosswalk.

“How is he real?” I marveled.

“I ask myself that everyday.” Kuroo looked over at him with a goofy grin on his face.

“Stop talking about me as if im not here, shut the fuck up and let me enjoy these last minutes of peace and quiet.” Kenma snapped, eyes still closed, and began to walk as soon as the street light changed in our favor, only further impressing Kuroo and i.

Once we reached the school and everyone settled into the gym to wait for the coaches, it dawned on me what Kenma had meant when he said ‘last few minutes of peace and quiet.’ The rest of the team was full of grossly energetic morning people. Everyone around us was chatting and laughing, Lev and Shibayama chasing after Yaku like strays, Tora chatting excitedly to the rest of the first years who were only half listening to him and more to Fukunaga’s jokes. The only other person who seemed to understand that there was no need for all that excessive amount of energy in the morning was Kai, but even he had a cheery grin on his face which was stark in contrast to the matching scowls Kenma and I were donning.

“Oh, you two are gonna have  _ such  _ a great time next year.” Kuroo teased.

There was already a snappy comment on the tip of my tongue when Nekomata and Naoi walked in and I forced myself to swallow it back down as everyone settled down. The first and second years all seated on the floor while Kuroo, Kai and Yaku stood to one side of the coaches each holding on to a clothing garment, while I stood on the other. 

“Thank you all for being on time today,” Nekomata started. “I hope you all got the rest you deserved this weekend.” he continued while eyeing the team members seated on the floor.

“You all had an incredible season, you worked hard and you made us immensely proud.” Naoi picked up, “We know you can do it again, next season.” he smiled. “But before we can move on, we do have to say goodbye to our amazing third years.”

Suddenly, the bright atmosphere that had been radiating all over the room turned sullen. The first and second years look up at their upperclassmen with sad eyes.

“I don’t have the proper words yet, to express how proud i am to have had all three of you on this team.” Nekomata turned to them, “It has been an absolute honor being your coach for the last three years. Because of your passion, dedication and love for this sport, we were able take this team far and have an amazing battle that was decades in the making....” his speech was heartfelt, it was hard to not get emotional and by the end quite a few of us, including Nekomata himself, shed some tears.

“With that being said,” Nekomata smiled, “It’s time to pass down the torch, and let your kouhai take over.”

“First, we would like to welcome a new, and much needed addition to the team.” Naoi took over, “For this upcoming year, we were finally able to fill the manager position. [Y/N], will be joining us and taking over the role.” he motioned towards me and the second and first years bursts into whoops and hollers of excitement.

“Thank you for having me, I look forward to supporting and facilitating this team.” I bowed to them, and tried to reverse the bloodrush to my face. When I lifted my head, Yaku was standing beside me with a face splitting grin, holding out a neatly folded crimson jacket that read ‘Nekoma’ towards me. 

“Wear it proudly.” He said as he handed it over. 

“Of course.” I assured, mirroring his smile.

Yaku walked back to his spot as Naoi continued, “Kuroo and Kai were exemplary leaders for this team, after great consideration we’ve come to our final decision on who the captain and vice captain of the team for this upcoming season will be. We have full confidence that our new leaders will live up to the legacy their senpai are leaving behind…”

As he spoke the tension and excitement in the room grew. Everyone, including myself was eager to find out who would be filling the positions.

“Fukunaga.” Nekomata spoke, Fukunaga rose up as the rest of the team and I cheered for him and made his way over to them. Kai then walked over, warm smile of his face and handed him the jersey with his new number, #2. 

“Thank you very much.” he said, taking the shirt bowing to the coaches, the third years, and then the rest of the team before making his way back to his seat.

Once he was settled, Nekomata called the next name. “Kenma.”

Immediately my eyes snapped over to Kuroo, who was grinning like a maniac, he shot me a quick wink before shifting his focus back on Kenma, I whipped my head and watched as Kenma gracelessly stood up from his seat. While he walked over grumbling under his breath, eyes fixed on the floor, the rest of us cheered him on. I felt pride swell in my chest watching Kuroo walk over and hand Kenma his new jersey with his new number, #1.

“Congratulations, captain.” Kuroo said, ruffling Kenma’s hair. Kenma rolled his eyes and grabbed the shirt with more aggression than necessary, but the rosy dust over his cheeks betrayed his grumpy performance.

“Thank you.” He repeated Fukunaga’s actions in thanking the coaches, third years, and the rest of the team.

When he sat back down, Nekomata continued with his speech but i couldn't help and keep my eyes fixed on Kenma, and thank god i did, if i didn’t i wouldn't have noticed the small smile that made its way to his lips as he looked down at the shirt on his lap. 

After all the announcements were made, the rest of the allotted time was used to begin training those of us in our new positions, while the rest of the team had free practice time to work on what they wanted.

Kuroo was with Kenma, Yaku with Fukunaga, and Kai with me.

Kai was very patient and attentive while talking me through the basics, he answered all my questions in full and with a happy smile on his face. Nearing the end of practice when things were beginning to wind down, my curiosity got the best of me.

“Hmm so why Fukunaga over tora?” I asked clipboard in hand, while Kai and I observed and took notes on the first years serving practice.

“Hm, Tora is a big motivator,” Kai started, “But he and Kenma would clash too much, while they have gotten better at settling their differences and consider themselves friends now, they would still be at each other's throats at a moment's notice… Kinda like Kuroo, and Yaku if you think about it.” he motioned over to the two sets of guys, and i couldn't help but laugh as i remembered the story of how during their first year, Kenma and Tora got into a physical fight and Fukunaga had to drench them in water to get them to stop.

“Ahh..” i snickered, “So they need a level headed buffer who can keep them as well as the rest of the team in check in the vice captain position… much like yourself.”

“Exactly.” He grinned.

❤❤❤

“You could’ve told me, it was Ken!” I pouted, plopping myself down on Kuroo’s bed.

The rest of the day had zipped by, everyone was too busy to meet up during the day as we prepped and studied for our finals, meaning I never got the chance to harass Kuroo for not telling me. 

The newly named captain had opted out of our usual after school study session at Kuroo’s, saying he would study on his own for the day. we all knew that was a lie, and it was confirmed when my phone lit up with a notification stating that ‘Kodzuken’ would be streaming in 15 minutes.

“And what fun would that have been?” Kuroo plopped down beside me, and looked at my phone before rolling his eyes.

“Must everything be a game of amusement for you.” i poked his forehead

“Yes.” he batted his lashes and grinned.

“Idiot.” I rolled my eyes.

“Funny how this idiot is helping you study for your Chem final.” he said smugly.

The banter kept on for a few more minutes before we settled down on his bedroom floor, books and notes sprawled all over the place while we studied in silence. For the most part we were studying independently, just enjoying being in each other's company since we didn’t have the same classes. But when I had trouble grasping something, Kuroo would take a break from his notes and break things down for me, in turn I would quiz him on his  _ very  _ detailed,  _ very  _ organized notes.

We did this for about an hour and a half before I started getting restless, my mind began wandering and I found myself admiring my new jacket. I was so happy to have it, I still hadn’t taken it off. I started to play with the zipper which must have broken Kuroo’s concentration.

“It looks good on you,” He spoke, startling me slightly. “You look good in red.”

“Thank you, now we can match.” I grinned.

“Yeah…” He sighed as he got up and stretched, making it clear that he was also in need of a break. “Kinda sucks tho, now i don't have an excuse to give you mine…” he said as he sat himself on the edge of his bed.

“You were gonna give me your jacket?” I twisted my body to face him.

“Mmhm, I always wanted to see you wear it.” he said as i joined him up on the bed.

“Why didn't you say anything before? I would've loved to wear your jacket.” I eyed it from across the room where it was hanging from the back of his desk chair.

“I dont know.” he shrugged, face going red as he reached over and played with the hem of my jacket. “Just never got the right opportunity to bring it up.”

I stared at him for a moment, not understanding what he was so flustered about all of a sudden. Then, it hit me.

“Pfft! No way!” I wheezed out, not even trying to hold back my laughter at how his dirty little mind worked. “No fucking way!.” 

He threw himself backwards on the bed and immediately grabbed his pillow, shoving it into his face, in an attempt to cover how much more red his face had gotten.

“God, it's me, please take me out now, I've had enough.” he groaned into it.

“You wanted me to wear it so you could fuck me in it!” I whispered yelled so that his dad and grandparents who were downstairs wouldn't hear me. He pressed the pillow deeper into his face. “Oh no, don't hide now.” I snatched the pillow and tossed it to the other end of the bed, then brought my face down so it was just a few inches from his. He looked up at me with a slightly annoyed look, cheeks glowing pink. “Is that your secret fantasy hmm Testsu?” I teased, “You want to watch me cum on your dick while I wear nothing but your jacket? You want me to call you Captain and tell you no one else can fuck this pussy as good as you, hm? Or what? You want me to suck your dick so you can watch my drool roll down my tits all messy because I zipped it down and wore nothing underneath? You wanna paint my face with your cum, watch m-”

All of a sudden his hand came up and gripped my jaw, his own was flexing with tension and his pupils were blown, the black nearly swallowing the gold of his irises. All semblance of shyness he had before completely gone. “Stop.” gritted out, his voice dropped an octave lower than usual, stirring the heat at the pit of my stomach.

“Don’t lie now.” I mumbled out in between his grip and looked down to the tent that had pitched in his pants. “That’s your little fantasy,” I tried to smile in his grip, his fingers dug slightly deeper into my cheeks. “How long have you been thinking about it, hm? Since you met me probably.” I wiggled my eyebrows, taking notice of how jagged his breathing had become. “You thought about how you wanted to wear the jacket so you could bend me over and watch my ass bounce on your dick while i have ‘Nekoma’ In big bold letters across my back.” 

“I said to fucking stop.” his grip tightened once more, but still not enough to hurt.

“Why? Can’t take a little bit of teasing?” I tilted my head in his grip.

He released his grip on my face, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “No, because you’re taking advantage and being a brat, purposely making my dick so hard it hurts knowing full well I can’t wipe that smug fucking grin off your face right now.” He gritted out.

“As if you could…” I murmured, kissing his jaw.

“You know damn well if my family wasn’t downstairs about to have dinner,” he brought his hand back to my jaw again, this time the touch was much softer, he ghosted his thumb over my lower lip as he spoke. “You’d already be bent ove, swallowing back all this big talk and getting fucked stupid, just how you like.” We looked at each other, tension thick in the air, as always neither of us willing to back down. 

As if on cue, his grandma called from downstairs, breaking the built up tension by letting us know dinner was ready.

“Ugh, fuck me.” he groaned and looked at his dick as if he were having a mental conversation with it, urging it to go down.

“I’ll tell your granny you’re in the bathroom, give you a few minutes.” I said smugly, as I made my way towards the door.

“It's the least you can do,” i heard him mutter, “saying all that shit just to rile me up and poke fun at me.”

“Who says I was making fun of you?” I paused at the doorway and turned to face him again, “Maybe I was just giving you a thorough rundown of what I expect next time we're alone?” i said innocently, completely aware of how his dick twitched in his pants as soon as the words left my mouth.

“You’re gonna be the absolute death of me.” he groaned and slapped his hands over his face.

“Love you too.” i laughed.

❤❤❤

The remainder of the school year went on without a hitch, we went to school, studied for our finals, and with there being no practices there was also time for the team to hang out. So we did, we had dinners, went to Karaoke, the arcade, we even hit up an amusement park one weekend. (Yes, it was absolutely chaotic.)

But finally, in the first week of March, just as the first few cherry blossom buds began to sprout from the branches, Graduation day for the third years came along. 

It was an emotional affair, there were proud tears on the faces of their family as they took pictures of three third years with the diplomas in their hand. But there were also sad tears from the guys on the team from having to say goodbye to their senpai. Tora in particular seemed to be having a difficult time, and i couldn’t blame him, i’d miss them all terribly.

I told myself I wouldn't cry, for the most part I upheld my personal promise. I almost made it through without shedding a single tear.  _ Almost  _ .

The third years, their families, and the rest of the team were all mingling together just outside of the school gates. Parents chatting excitedly, the guys reminiscing about all the good times they had. Kuroo was busy teasing Lev about something while Kenma provided subtle back up to his torture without lifting his eyes off his phone. I was so busy taking it all in that I didn't notice Yaku had found his way over to me until he bumped me with his arm and snapped my attention to him.

“Earth to [Y/N].” He waved his hand in front of my face.

“Sorry.” i laughed.

“It’s okay, it’s nice to take it in… it’ll probably be the last time we're all together like this in a while.” he kicked a stray rock on the ground.

“Yeah, everyone seems to be super busy during the break.” I sighed. “How about you Yaku-san, what’re your plans now that you’re all done here.” he knew I wasn't asking about his vacation. 

“Hmm, well i got accepted into a few good schools but I delayed my admission… i just wanna keep playing… not necessarily here. If i wanna be the best in the world, i have to see what the rest of the world has to offer first.” He looked up to the sky, a soft smile on his lips.

At that, I broke. I felt my heart squeeze within my chest and I threw my arms around him.

“I'm gonna miss you, so much.” I whimpered into his shoulder, words mostly muffled.

“I'm gonna miss you too.” Had an arm around my waist, the other patting the top of my head.

“But i won't be gone forever, and plus you can use me as an excuse to travel. You and that dumbass, Kuroo can come see me wherever i end up.” I pulled back to look at him, my vision was blurry because of the tears that were still threatening to fall but I could see the genuine warm smile he had along with the blush on his face. “So don’t cry okay?”

“Okay.” I wiped the tears from my eyes and pushed myself off him. Just then I felt another set of arms pull me from behind.

“Oi, stop making my girlfriend cry, you demon.” Kuroo’s mocking voice came from behind me as he pulled me into his chest.

“She’s crying because she can’t bear the thought of spending another minute with you and your bullshit.” was Yaku’s smug response. “Lord knows how the hell I went through these last three years, I was giving her pointers on how to finally dump your ass.”

“Wow, you really are madly in love with me Yaku-Paisen, you spend every waking moment thinking about me. Now you’re trying to sabotage my relationship because you want me all to yourself. ” Kuroo said with a playful lilt he reserved for when he was trying to be exceptionally provocative. He let go of me, choosing to tower over Yaku instead.

“Me?” Yaku chuckled, matching Kuroo’s tone and closing the distance between them so that he was looking up at him with only about a foot of distance between them. “Haven't you been obsessing over me and harboring your forbidden love for me since like middle school, Kuroo-chan?” he raised an expectant eyebrow.

They stared at each other, matching grins on their faces before bursting out into laughter and hugging. 

“Ah, shit.” Yaku said after letting go, “I really will miss your dumbass.”

“And i’ll miss your demon ass.” Kuroo replied.

“I already told [Y/N], but wherever I end up, come see me alright?” 

“Duh, as if you could get rid of me that easily.” Kuroo Laughed.

Just then Yaku’s mom called out to him that they were heading out.

“Well, See you guys.” He smiled, it was warm and took over his face.

“See ya.” Kuroo waved him off as he began to walk away.

“Bye!” I waved and covered the lingering sadness with a big smile.

“Alright let's get going.” Kuroo turned to me, Taking my hand into his.

“Oh, and [Y/N],” I turned at the sound of Yaku’s voice. “If Kuroo ever acts up, don't hesitate to let me know, I made a promise I'm dying to keep.” He wasn't looking at me, but at Kuroo and his warm smile had turned feral, his eyes held a slightly chilling glint. I felt Kuroo stiffen besides me. 

“Uh sure?” I offered completely out of the loop.

Yaku turned and walked over to his waiting family.

“What was that about?” I turned to Kuroo who was still as stiff as a board.

“Please don’t ask.” He swallowed hard.

“Wait no, have you guys actually been dating in secret?.” I said dramatically feign shock as we joined His family and Kenma.

“ Oh, Fuck off.”

That night, Kuroo broke the news to everyone of his acceptance to Todai. His family was over the moon, his granny called mine immediately to share the good news and when my dad came home from work he found out as well. My dad was overjoyed, called the Kuroo's and the Kozume's up immediately and made plans for a big dinner celebration in Tetsu's honor that very weekend, and wore a fancy new tie.

❤❤❤

**_~Kuroo's POV~_ **

There was only a small three week break between graduation and when my classes started up at Todai as well as [Y/N] and kenma starting their senior year. Because of this we decided to make the most out of our free time, which is why when i got a call from Bokuto and Akaashi, inviting us to join them down in Osaka for five days, we jumped right on it.

To no one’s surprise, pro teams had already started to reach out to Bokuto and he was making his rounds and meeting with a few of them, but this one in particular he was really excited about. He would spend two days practicing with them the rest of the days were for travel and sightseeing. So naturally, Bokuto chose to make it into a fun trip.

The group going was supposed to be Bokuto, Akasshji, Kenma, [Y/N], and I. But of course things never go the way they’re planned.

“He couldn't wait till summer, could he?” [Y/N] said with an unusually teasing smile, considering how early in the morning it was, as we made our way to the train station to meet with Bokuto and Akaashi.

“He said that this is a test run,in Hinata’s home turf, so there's less pressure for him and if things go well... Then he’ll make his big move for summer break.” I replied with an equally big grin on my face.

The truth is that Kenma had felt awkward knowing he would be the only single person going and started to talk himself out of going. Claiming he had games to catch up on, and a new series to start on his YouTube channel. Naturally I called him on his bullshit and told him to just invite Hinata to come down with us. But because Hinata would be stuck babysitting his younger sister, he couldn't come. 

From what I overheard of the conversation, (by which I mean, I fully eavesdropped since Kenma had him on speaker as they spoke on the phone.) Hinata seemed genuinely upset that he would be missing the opportunity to hang out with him.

“It sucks you can’t come here instead.” I heard Hinata’s voice through the phone.

immediately I sprung up to mouth ‘Tell him you’ll go to him!’ over and over.

Kenma glared and mouthed ‘No!’ back, a dark flush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

‘Yes!’

‘No!’

‘This is your chance!’

‘Stop!’

“Uh.. Kenma are you still there?” Hinata said, bringing our attention back to the phone call.

“Y-yeah, sorry… it’s just, i was thinking…” He took a deep breath and chewed on the side of his lip. “We could still hang out, if I came to you instead…”

“What!?” Hinata squealed, “That’d be amazing! we could watch movies, you could show me how to play all those games you’re always talking about. I could show you around Miagi properly… although there's not much to do here so you might actually get bored... “ Hinata went on at lightning speed. “Oh, but you’ve already made plans with Kuroo-san and Bokuto-San so-”

“Those plans aren’t set in stone.” Kenma quickly interrupted.

“Yeah but I'm sure that’ll be so much more fun than Hanging out in the countryside with me and Natsu.” Hinata laughed

“It wont.” Kenma said, leg shaking.

I shot him a dirty look and he simply stuck out his middle finger and his tongue in response.

“I-i mean, if you’re sure you want to come…” Hinata said, voice shaky.

“I mean if y-you want me to come.” Kenma bit at one of his finger nails. There was a pause in the conversation and I couldn't contain it anymore.

“Oh my god! He’ll be there Chibi-chan, he wants to go, you want him to go, he’ll be there-Ow!” I yelled into the phone before Kenma snatched it back and kicked me the thigh dropping me onto the floor.

Which is how Kenma ended up on a Bus to Miyagi earlier that morning, at the crack of dawn. 

The train ride to Osaka was peaceful. Well as peaceful as could be with Bokuto around. We sat in a section that had two sets of seats facing each other, this inevitably led to Bokuto and [Y/N] chatting excitedly about all the things they wanted to see and do, and all the food they wanted to try. I was happy to see them getting along so well, and I didn't seem to be the only one who found their excitement endearing. Even Though akaashi was quietly reading a book, every so often whenever Bokuto told a joke, I would catch him smiling right on cue, but his eyes never left the pages of his book.

The ride went on like this, mindless conversation, eating snacks, Bokuto and I taking turns pestering Akaashi so that he would stop reading. But about halfway through, I got a text from Kenma.

**[Pudding Head]:** CALL ME NOW!! EMERGENCY!!!

With my heart pounding in my chest, I quickly excused myself and started a call as I made my way to the bathroom in our train cart.

It only rang twice before he picked up.

“K-Kuro.” I could hear the panic in his voice.

“What happened?” I slid the bathroom door shut and locked it. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Send me your location right now, do you need me to call your parents?”

“I-i’m not gonna make it. Tell my parents I love them.” he whispered with urgency into the phone. I felt panic spike in my veins.

“What's going on, tell me.” I urged and braced myself for whatever he was about to say.

“i-I’ve been here f-for all of 20 minutes a-and he’s already held my hand.” He whined into the phone, his voice breaking.

A wave of relief, then mild irritation at the melodrama washed over me. “What the fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack just now!” I hissed into the phone.

“Well it wasn’t  _ hand holding,  _ hand holding, but he grabbed it while he showed me around his house.” Keman went on in a hushed frantic tone, completely ignoring me. “B-but feel like I’m gonna have a heart attack and I can't breathe And I might puke so I’m hiding in the bathroom.” 

I couldn’t help the laugh that erupted out of me.

“Stop laughing!” he hissed.

“Never in my life did I think I’d get to experience  _ the  _ Kodzuken panic over a little hand holding.” I snickered.

“I just hope you know if you were right here in front of me I wouldn’t hesitate to push you into oncoming traffic.” he grumbled. “Now, Stop being a dick and tell me how to stop sweating and babbling.” he snapped.

“You like him too much, nothing I say is gonna help with all those butterflies in your stomach or the sweating.” I said honestly.

“Gee, thanks.” He said dryly.

“It’s the truth, if anything just take comfort in the fact that he’s probably just as nervous as you. He may even be wondering if holding your hand was too much since you’re now hiding from him in a bathroom.”

“Ugh,I can’t help it! He’s so fucking cute i want to pull my hair out.” he groaned.

“Just take things as they are, remember, he wanted you to be there just as much as you wanted to go. If you’re scared to make a move, just follow his lead.”

Just then I heard three sharp knocks, followed by some muffled talking.

“Oh, yeah sorry! I'm fine, I'll be right out… Gotta go Kuro, thanks.”

“yeah, yeah. text me if anything else happens.”

“Sure.”

The line went dead, and after actually using the bathroom, I made my way back to my seat. When i got there, Bokuto was showing Akaashi a funny video on his phone and [Y/N] was scrolling on social media.

“Did something happen?” she asked quietly and eyed me curiously as I slipped into my seat next to her.

“Hinata held his hand, he nearly had a panic attack.” i summarized.

“Oh my god, he’s adorable.” she squealed.

“If he heard you say that he’d plot your demise.” i warned.

“Please don’t tell him.” there was a flash of panic in her eyes.

“I won’t, I won't.” I assured with a laugh.

It was mid afternoon when we finally made it to the hotel we would be staying in. we rolled our suitcases into the lobby and noticed that the check in desk was busy so we decided to sit at a waiting area.

“I'm gonna go call my dad and tell him we made it okay.” [Y/N] said, dropping her small backpack onto a seat.

“Okay.” we all said in unison and watched as she stepped back outside to make her call.

Not even two minutes later, the check in desk became available so we made our way to it.

Since Bokuto had booked the rooms, I left the check in process to him and Akaashi. I busied myself by texting my own father that we arrived safely and also checking to see if Kenma had sent any other messages. My attention was quickly shifted back to the scene in front of me when I heard Akaashi's polite voice interrupt Bokuto.

“I'm sorry Ma’am, I think I must have heard you incorrectly. Did you say our  _ room  _ was ready… as in a  _ singular  _ room?” He spoke calmly.

“I'm afraid you heard me correctly sir, the reservation we have under Bokuto Koutarou is for one of our premium suites with two king sized beds.” she smiled brightly at us.

Bokuto had an equally bright smile, completely unaware of the issue. Akaashi’s eye give a quick twitch and he took a deep breath before he spoke. “Im sorry Ma’am, give us a moment.” He gave her a polite smile then pulled Bokuto and me to the side.

“You only booked one room.” I stated as soon as we were out of ear shot.

“Yep!” Bokuto said brightly.

“You don’t see an issue with that?” I questioned, amusement lacing my voice. \

“No… is there?” He looked genuinely confused.

“Ah, this trip is gonna be real fun.” i laughed.

“Wait don’t laugh at me you dumb cat, tell me that the hell you mean by that!” Bokuto glared.

“Akaashi.” I turned to him, he had an exasperated smile on his face. Most likely laughing at himself for not seeing this coming from a mile away.

“Bokuto-San,” Akaashi started, “Don’t you think [Y/N] would want some privacy?”

“There’s doors?” Bokuto said and it took every ounce of self restraint in my body to not slap my hand against my face.

“Um yes,” Akaashi continued, his voice even. “But still, it’ll look concerning for a girl to book a room with three men for five days...” Akaashi gave Bokuto a pointed look like he was trying to telepathically break down what his words insinuated.

“Oh?...” Bokuto took a moment to consider, his face scrunching in concentration. “Oh!” his eyes went wide and he turned to me. “Sorry bro, I swear I wasn't trying to be inappropriate!” 

It was too easy.

I couldn’t help myself. I had to mess with him, just a little.

“ i think, maybe you did it on purpose.'' I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a serious face.

“No, no! I swear!” Bokuto waved his hands in a panic. Akaashi who was trying his hardest not to laugh quickly fixed his face to a neutral expression as Bokuto turned to him for help.

“Hm that’s an interesting thought, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi started completely going along with my game. “[Y/N] is quite a beautiful woman after all… Bokuto  _ has  _ talked about how much he likes her on multiple occasions.”

“As a friend!” Bokuto exclaimed and ran his hands frantically.

“I knew it!” i exclaimed and bokuto groaned into his hands in frustration. 

Akaashi and i exchanged glances and i could tell he was having just as much fun as i was, before he continued. “ It’s okay, Bokuto-san, even my eyes have seen her beauty.” he sighed dramatically.

Bokuto ripped his hands from his face and gave Akaashi an incredulous look.“Akaashi! You think Y/N is prettier than me!?” He looked hurt.

“Of course not Bokuto San.” Akaashi immediately back pedaled slight panic in his eyes at the thought of making Bokuto insecure about his looks. “You’re absolutely stunning. No one compares to my star.” Akaashi stroked his face softly. I watched as Bokuto’s cheeks turned bright red at the praise.

“Alright, alright enough of that.” I waved them off. “His ego is big enough. Can we fix the room situation now?” 

“Right.” Akaashi said, leading the way back to the front of the desk, we followed in suit.

“Im serious, bro.” Bokuto said, turning to me. “I would never do something slimy like that, that time at qualifiers was a joke.”

I laughed and patted him on the back. “I know, I know. I was just messing with you.”

❤❤❤

**~[Y/N] POV~**

After checking into our respective rooms and settling in we decided to head out and explore the area we were staying in a little. We walked around for an hour or so and watched the sun set before deciding to look for a place to have dinner. We settled on a Yakiniku place and I had the honor of witnessing Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo eat their weight in grilled meat.

We chatted for a while, but eventually the early rise and long commute caught up to us. That, and the fact that Bokuto had to be at his practice at 6AM had us promptly making our way back to the hotel.

Once Kuro and i had showered and settled in for the night i expected him to try and talk his way into sex, instead he passed out only 5 minutes after his head touched the pillow.

I laughed at how no matter where he went his weird pillow sandwich sleeping position never wavered.

While I waited for sleep to find me I decided to text Kenma and ask him about his day.

**[Y/N]:** Hey, still alive?

**[Kenma]:** he told you didn’t he?

**[Y/N]:** lmfaoo

**[Y/N]:** YUP

**[Kenma]:** that bitch

**[Y/N]:** ok but how did the rest of the day go, any more hand holding????

**[Kenma]:** NO

**[Kenma]:** i think me hiding in the bathroom freaked him out.

**[Kenma]:** he probably thinks i hate him now.

**[Y/N]:** doubt it.

**[Y/N]:** maybe he's trying to give u space???

**[Y/N]:** he probably doesn't wanna overwhelm u again?

**[Y/N]:** what’re u guys doing now.

**[Kenma]:** well Natu’s in bed, shoyo is in the shower and i'm on my switch.

**[Kenma]:** u guys?

**[Y/N]:** Bokuto and Akaashi are in their room. Kuroo passed out already, and I'm close to passing out myself.

**[Kenma]:** nice.

**[Kenma]:** i hope u get to enjoy the trip.

**[Y/N]:** me too, im looking forward to sightseeing

**[Kenma]:** i'm gonna let you get to bed.

**[Kenma]:** Kuroo will probably wake u up early as shit

**[Y/N]:** ugh, i don't doubt it.

**[Kenma]:** night.

**[Y/N]:** night!

With that closed my eyes and welcomed sleep.

The next day, those of us who weren't there on an engagement decided to hit up some places on our list that Bokuto wouldn’t mind missing out on. Meaning, Akaashi, Kuroo and i went to the Osaka science museum.

We walked around and immersed ourselves with all the information the interactive exhibits provided us. It was so much fun, we took pictures and made bets about science facts. In the end I had the most losses but Akaashi’s winning streak was not that far off from Kuroo’s.

At around lunch time, Akaashi got a call from Bokuto who said that he was done with practice for the day. He said he would head back to the hotel to shower and drop off his work out clothes and Akaashi decided to meet him there.

Kuroo and I stayed behind and agreed to meet with them after we were finished at the museum since there was one exhibit, the one we were most excited about, that we were saving it for last.

The exhibit I was most excited about was the planetarium. Back in New York, I always loved going to the Museum of Natural History’s planetarium. Looking up at the projected stars and imagining I was floating through space always made me happy.

This time it was a bit different, i wasn't sharing this moment with obnoxious classmates from a school trip who always managed to kick my chair at least twice. Or with my friends who never failed to fall asleep halfway through the show. No, this time I was with someone who appreciated the moment as much as I did.

We took our seats inside of the projection dome and waited for the show to begin. As the lights dimmed, Kuroo held my hand. A few moments later everything around us became the starry night sky. I felt goosebumps rise all over my skin and grinned, I looked over at Kuroo and his expression was a reflection of mine.

“I'm so happy you’re here with me.” He whispered to me.

“Me too.”

After we finished at the museum, we met up with Bokuto and Akaashi. Once again we went out sightseeing, hit up a few historical spots, a few tourist spots and a few local shops. Osaka was beautiful and the local food was absolutely delicious.

Once we called it a day, Kuroo and I found ourselves once again, showered and ready for bed. This time though, he didn’t fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Instead, we laid in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. It wasn’t very often we got uninterrupted moments of intimacy, it was nice to have a change of pace. We took the opportunity to just be with each other, feeling each other's heart beats and sharing body heat, trading soft, lazy kisses and mumbling about our love only loud enough for our own ears.

The following day we decided to all sleep in a little since Bokuto was finally free. We decided to take it a bit slow and visit some shrines then have lunch.The four of us were wandering the streets taking pictures and enjoying the day. It was a beautiful out, the sun was shining, the sky was a mesmerizing shade of blue, and the temperature wasn't too cold. Combining the beautiful weather with how perfect the last two days had been, I felt beside myself with joy. 

Suddenly, we stopped in our tracks as we heard a woman yell. We whipped around like any nosy bunch would and caught sight of a couple arguing in the middle of the street. We watched as the man, red faced and lips pulled into a snarl yelled back at the woman. The woman was flailing her arms around and pointing an accusatory finger at the man, who simply gripped his hair in frustration before once again yelling back.

“We shouldn’t stare.” Akaashi said, regaining our attention.

“Right,” Kuroo said, gripping my hand. “Let's keep moving.”

And we did, but not before I watched the woman slip a ring off her finger and throw it at the man's chest and stomping away, leaving him staring at the ground miserably at the item that had signified their love.

I couldn't get that scene out of my head for the rest of the day. I tried to not let it get to me, because I wanted to enjoy our activities, but every time i had free time to think, my mind made its way back to that couple and I felt a small ache begin to grow in my chest.

Kuroo noticed, which is why he lied about not feeling well and wanting to head back to the hotel pretty early in the night. He made sure not to worry Bokuto and Akaashi enough that they would call it in early as well.

We made our way back to the hotel and followed the routine we had been doing for the last two days in comfortable silence. He was waiting for me to speak up when I was ready.

We had been laying in bed, spooning in silence for 10 minutes when I finally turned to face him and spoke.

“Tetsu, how far do you think we'll make it?” I asked.

“I don't know.” he said after a moment.

A frown made its way to my face and my heart sank.

“I don't know…” he said again, “I can't promise i'll be with you forever, [Y/N]. What if you don’t want me forever? I'll only be here for as long as you allow me.” he brushed my hair away from my face. “Is this because of that couple early today?” his voice was tentative.

I nodded and he waited a moment for me to elaborate.

“We’re at the start.” I sighed, “ Everything is fun right now, everything is new, an adventure. What happens when we slow down, when there's nothing new to be discovered? Once the novelty has worn off and we have no more firsts together? What happens when our days become routine, when it's not fun, or exciting? Once you get bored with how mundane it is, or I become annoying and too mu-” My pulse spiked along with my anxiety as the words flew out of my lips, I was fighting hard to not cry.

“Hey.” His voice was stern, The entire time ni spoke i refused to meet his eyes. I couldn't bear to see the hurt or anger I was sure to find in them, all because my insecurities were already starting to bleed through. “Hey.” he said again, this time taking my hand which was in a tight fist, nails digging into my palms, into his and smoothing it open. “[Y/N] please look at me.” The seriousness of his tone only made me want to shrink even further away. “Please.” I felt his lips on the palm of my hand, brushing over the dents my nails had made in my skin. I finally met his eyes.

There was no anger or hurt in them, only pure unfiltered adoration. I felt my chest tighten.

“Y’know,” He started in a hushed tone, gaze unwavering, “Akaashi gave me some relationship advice once, but it's good life advice as well.” I looked at him in confusion, absolutely clueless as to what the point he was trying to make was or what Akaashi had to do with it. “He told me to be honest and i mean it hasn't failed me yet, so i intend to keep doing it.” he paused, seemingly searching for the right combination of words he wanted to use. After a few moments he took a deep breath and continued.

“I won't promise you the moon and the stars.” he spoke against my palm. “I won't lie to you like that… i can't tell you what will happen a year from now, or five, or ten. I can't tell you I'll be a perfect boyfriend. I can't tell you we won't get hurt along the way, I mean look at all we went through just to get to right here.” he sighed and turned my palm over and this time pressed a kiss to my knuckles. “It’s gonna be hard some days. We won't always be happy, that can't be helped. I don’t have all the answers to your questions… but none of that matters, because right now, in this very moment, there is no one I love more or who makes me happier than you, and I'll fight tooth and nail to keep feeling this way.” I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage and Kuroo refused to break eye contact, almost as if his intent was to drive those words into my very soul.

“So no,” He continued “I won’t give you a bullshit response and make false promises telling you everything will be perfect. It won’t. What I will promise you is that I will  _ try  _ . I will try to make you smile, to support you, to listen to you and your worries, to be there for you when you need me to be, to love you extra hard on those days you don’t love yourself all the way, and remind you how absolutely incredible you are. Will I get it right 100% of the time? No, probably not. I’m a dickhead after all but I hope you’ll stick with me despite that.” He gave me a small smile that I found myself mirroring.

“As for the novelty wearing off… so what? What’s so wrong about a routine, hm?” he gave me a questioning look.

“I dont know.” I mumbled and he laughed, pressing his lips to my forehead like he’d done countless times before.

“[Y/N], you are fucking precious, ah fuck.” he gave a big sigh and pulled me into his chest. “I don't want a crazy spontaneous adventure filled life where everything is new all the time, that shit sounds stressful as hell.” He said against my hair. “ It sounds cheesy as fuck but I  _ want  _ the dust to settle, I  _ want _ to have a routine with you. The thought of coming home to you, spending my days with you, sharing my ups and downs with you,  _ those,  _ those are things that excite me. Will it happen that way? Who knows, all i can do is give you all my love and hope it’s enough to last.”

With every word that left his mouth, the overwhelming anxiety that had been building up fizzled down. In its place a comforting warmth spread throughout my body, I felt like I was melting into Kuroo’s chest. 

It didn't matter what the future had in store for us, in that moment we were enough for each other.

“Thank you.” I mumbled into his chest.

“Anytime.” He whispered at the crown of my head.

Our love was enough.

**~The end~**

❤❤❤

**BONUS SCENE**

**~[Y/N] POV~**

It was a little past midnight when Kuroo’s phone rang startling us awake. He held his phone up and the screen displayed a picture of Kenma. He quickly sat up and answered the call on speaker.

“Hel-” He was immediately cut off.

“He Kissed me! He kissed me! S-Shoyo kissed me.” Kenma hissed into the speaker frantically. “Oh my god, he kissed me and I kissed him and our lips touched and we kissed. Holy shit, what the fuck, oh my god, he kiss me! Ah!” then the line abruptly went dead.

Kuroo and I stared at each other wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> AH!!!!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos or commented on this piece. All those small interactions are what pushed me to finish this.
> 
> I can't believe it's actually over. Back when i started this, i didn't think it would end up being big as it is right now. I thought I would be done in about 16 chapters or so, but the story just kept growing in my head and I couldn't help myself. But the reality is that for this to be my very first work, i feel like i bit off more than i could chew and i started to feel that about halfway through, which is why updates became less and less frequent. But I promised myself I would finish and I'm so happy that I did. Although there is a lot wrong with this work, especially in those early chapters where i had no clue what i was doing i feel like it helped me grow a bit as a writer.  
> eventually i plan to give this fic a once over and try to fix all those things that annoy me about those early chapters (i wont change the story, just stuff like tenses and grammar and stuff like that)
> 
> Thank you all who stuck with it through the end, I hope it made you happy in these hard times.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for other fics that have come to me while writing this but they're nothing like this 80k monstrosity, lol they're mostly one shots, but look out for those eventually. (Once I decide to stop procrastinating.)
> 
> Um... that is all, thank you for reading!  
> -Pao


End file.
